Mirror
by Panda Hallows
Summary: Kag and Sess learn what he means to really love for the first time. Follow these two on their journey, uncovering mysteries and fighting to stay together. R/R
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi everyone I hope you like this story. Oh and anything in _italics_ are thoughts.**

**Chapter One  
By: Panda**

It's been about almost a year since he started his journey with us. After the events with Rin's capture he had no choice. Naraku took her during a battle just last year. In case you were wondering I'm Kagome Higurashi and before I can continue I must fill you in on exactly what's happened. About a year before I was nineteen and we were traveling from Kaede's Village. InuYasha suddenly looked up and started to sniff around. The only word he said before dashing off into the woods was; 'Naraku'. I at first stood there wondering if he wanted us to follow, but isn't that a stupid notion.

Of course we should. I felt Sesshomaru already there and wondered why he was even in this area for. The next thing I can remember is hearing a little girls voice scream out his name and then slowly drift away. When my friends and I appeared at the scene we could see Naraku and his children disappearing. Sesshoumaru's face was in shock and his hand was reaching out as if trying to grab onto her. I'd never seen him like this. Usually you'd expect someone like Sesshomaru to not care at all about a human, but this girl Rin meant something to him.

I always felt that there was something to Sesshomaru. Sure he was dangerous but he's still a living breathing person and he can feel. Well after this I don't exactly know how it came about but he and InuYasha put their differences aside and decided to travel together. He's been with us for about a year as I've said many times. At this moment I'm sitting in my living room with Souta and my mother's lawyer.

You see about a month ago I came home and found that my mom and grandpa weren't home. Souta had gone with his friends to school. There was a note attached to my door that said that she and grandpa had gone to visit with my aunt Rose who lived in America. Something about her being sick or dying. Souta had been staying with the next door neighbors until they got back. Then I got a call, this call chilled me to the bones. It was the airport. They informed me that the plane that my mother and grandfather were on crashed in the ocean and that there were no survivors.

My mother's lawyer sat it down across from me and handed me a letter from my mother. She first informs me that my mother left everything to me and Souta. That the house had been paid for and my mother put me down as her beneficiary. That about 100,500.00 has been left for me to go to college and also for Souta as well. Sarah, mom's lawyer left the house and left us to stew in our misery over the loss of our loved ones.

* * *

Kagome looked down at the letter in her hands and wondered whether she should open it. It might contain bad news or even worse some hidden secret that her own mother didn't have the guts to say to her when she was alive. Souta also wanted her to open the letter. She looked down at her right hand.

The ring of her father still remained there. She remembered that morning that he had placed it on her finger before he left for a business trip. Mom told her that he had died on his way there. She couldn't capture a picture of his face. She knew only that he had long dark hair that shined in the sun. He 'died' when she was just four.

Her mother never talked of him, except for sometimes when mentioning that he was beautiful and the only man she'd ever love. Souta kept shaking her arm and pushing her to open it. She sighed with frustration and finally peeled the back of the envelope open. She slipped the letter from the envelope and read it out loud.

"**Dear Kagome and Souta,**

**If you are now reading this letter then I must no longer be alive. I hope that this letter hasn't been opened too soon for I fear that what I'm going to tell you might disturb you. My sweet children I haven't been completely honest with you. As you must realize I've never mentioned your father at all. You two grew up without ever knowing him and though it isn't our faults that it was this way we did fine on our own. But you must know that your father isn't dead. **

_What does she mean he isn't dead?_

**You must be reeling on how this is possible. About around the time that Souta was born your father started to act strangely. He would be back at the well most of the day and sometimes at night. I grew concerned and asked him about him. He assured me that nothing was the matter; just that he was experimenting on something. **

**He really was a sweet man. Then one day I remember him giving you and Souta something and then leaving the house. I knew that he had no business trip, but I built myself around the lie to protect you and even myself. I watched from our bedroom as he jumped into the well. I rushed out to find that he wasn't anywhere in sight. No trace of him at all in the well. I stayed there for a whole day sitting in the well hoping he'd come back but I realized that he finally did what he'd always wanted to do. **

_Which is what?_

**He had always wanted to make a grand discovery. He'd read all about the Feudal Era and had this belief that there was a way to go back and fix something that was incorrect. You see I never told this to you because I had figured it wouldn't come up, but you aren't Kikyo's reincarnation, I am. Or rather she was my ancestor which is most likely why you are mistaken as her reincarnation. This also may come as a shock to you but I should have told you the name of your father also. **

**Onigumo Higurashi. **

_What? This can't be true!_

**Onigumo was once a peaceful man who ran this shrine correctly. His family once ruled over a part of the Feudal Era. I think that something went wrong back then and he wanted it corrected. He didn't tell me when he was to return but I feared he might never come home. Then Kagome you disappeared into the well also and I feared that soon my whole family would be gone before my eyes. That the well would consume each of you before I knew it. **

**But then when you returned to me I felt as though there might be hope that your father might come home. That is why I allowed you to continue your journeys without complaint. With the knowledge I had that you'd return I could trust that maybe you'd find your father there. But the days started to turn to months and I grew worried that maybe allowing you to go was a mistake until you show up and I feel my heart sigh with relief. **

**Please Kagome I ask that you watch over your brother. I want you to find your father okay, remember his name and mend any past misguided feelings that may still linger. Tell him that I never stopped loving him. **

**Concerning the rings that are around your finger and on the chain around Souta's neck. One night I was giving you a bath and I removed it to find that you had transformed into a demon. I could have screamed but when you looked up at my shocked face I placed it back on your finger and told you never to remove it. **

**I feared that this small thing about you two would scare you. I don't remember ever giving birth to two demon children. Then I found a letter from your father. He explained that during both births I was unconscious and he was the one to deliver you and Souta. Strange isn't it. He knew all along that he was a demon. I found that I also have ancestors who were demons. If you ever are in real danger remove the rings. Remember this '_Every problem has a solution whether the solution seems wrong_'. **

**Love Always,**

**Mom**

Kagome looked at her brother who was sitting in shock also. She couldn't help but stare at the piece of paper sitting in her lap. Souta's eyes began to water again. She did the only thing she could do; hold onto him and try to make it hurt less. It occurred to her that she had stayed in her time for about a week.

InuYasha must have become restless and since he's alone with his brother it must have become a war zone just outside of the well. Just at that thought InuYasha entered the front door. Her eyes were still a little red from crying a few hours before. When she left the Feudal Era she didn't really explain herself. She had this bad feeling and had to go home. Her instincts told her right. InuYasha stalked over to her and then he noticed her and Souta.

"Kagome, what happened?" She looked up at him.

"My mom's dead and so is grandpa." She had found a way to calm herself about the situation. She couldn't very well make it worse on her brother could she? "InuYasha could you take Souta upstairs and help in pack." She didn't wait for an answer she left her living room and went into the kitchen. Souta looked at InuYasha as if asking 'why'. He shrugged his shoulders and did as she asked. When she reentered the living room InuYasha and Souta were packed up and ready to leave.

Once they were back in the Feudal Era Kagome seemed to relax. Souta also seemed to feel much better. Sango was there to greet them when they returned. She could faintly sense Sesshomaru in the shadows. Why did he have to pretend that he wasn't in their group. Always looming somewhere as if he were a stalker behind a fake bush. How typical of him. Sango looked confused for a moment when she noticed Souta.

"Kagome it's so great to see you." Sango hugged her friend. She remembered Kagome darting off toward the well while they were sitting in the hut."Who is this?" She turned to Souta. She had a feeling she knew since he looked so much like Kagome.

"My brother, Souta, he's going to be joining us on our adventures. I couldn't just leave him there by himself." She kept a straight face as if it didn't faze her. She knew the question that was next and prepared herself.

"Where is you mother?"

"She's dead, so let's get to the village." She started to walk away feeling a knot in her stomach tighten. She took Souta's hand and led him to Kaede's. If she pretended that everything would be fine then no one would worry and they could move on. She refused to continuously be the weak human in the group.

"InuYasha, is she okay?" Sango asked when Kagome and Souta were a distance away.

"She seems to be handling it quite well. When I showed up she was clinching a letter in her hand and holding her brother. She asked me to get her brother packed and didn't say anything more. Personally I don't think that it really had caught up to her yet." Sesshomaru followed Kagome, he made it his mission to stay in the shadows. He maybe traveling with them but once he retrieves Rin this whole deal is over with. She kept looking his direction as she walked with her brother. Part of him felt as though he should watch over this girl as he had Rin. Something about her made he want to protect, to guard her.

"Hey Kagome, why did we come back here? I thought that we'd stay home." His voice broke her concentration and she looked at him. "Kagome I think I can handle walking without you having to hold my hand. You don't need to treat me like a baby."

"I guess you're right, I just always saw you as my little brother and feel that I should always watch out for you. But you are right you're sixteen now and I should treat you as you are."

"I should be protecting you sis. I'm the brother after all."

"Oh really, but I'm older so it's my job to protect you."

"Kagome, do you think what mom said in her letter was true?"

"About the rings and dad?"

"Yeah, do you really think we'll find him here?"

"I think I already know who he is."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Would it have made a difference? At this point in time I can't trace him and it doesn't do any good to hope that he's still the same guy. I barely remember him myself. He's sort of like a blurred memory. But knowing him he did have a reason for giving us these rings."

She could only hope that he might still be clinging onto his humanity inside of Naraku.

"Are you going tell your friends?" She glanced toward him with a look or shock.

"How do you think it would go over? I can't tell them about any of it. You and I have to solve this on our own. This can't be everyone else's problem." She knew that if she expressed the truth to her friends it could go one of two ways. She would much rather deal with it when the time came.

"Then I won't say anything."

"Good. Now how about we try and cheer ourselves up." She smiled at him as they entered the village. Once they were in Kaede's home Sesshomaru came out from the shadows to join them. Sango and InuYasha went looking for Miroku who could always be found chasing around the females of the village. Shippo jumped up when she walked in. Her brother looked a little nervous at first, until Kirara came up and rubbed against his leg.

"Oh Kagome I missed you. InuYasha kept being mean to me. Then he and Sesshomaru got into a fight over the last piece of fish. That part was funny but oh I missed you." He then noticed her bother. "Hey is that your brother?" Souta looked at him. "Hi I'm Shippo." he said sticking out his little claw hand. Souta looked at it and took it in his and shook it lightly so as to not hurt the fox demon.

"Hi I'm Souta. Um Kagome, who is that guy?" He looked over at Sesshomaru who in turn looked away and closed his eyes as if he were meditating.

"That's Sesshomaru, he doesn't talk much." She stated giving Sesshomaru and apprehensive look.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think that if he doesn't want to talk it's his business."

"Well said child." Said Kaede walking in. Kikyo was sitting in the next room. She looked up slightly and then gave Kagome a strange look then when back to looking down at a scroll. Kikyo had also joined their team. Since this battle against Naraku would be a huge thing that would effect the entire Feudal Era they all came to the vital conclusion that if they all attacked as one together then they'd get rid of Naraku and could then go on with their lives. Sesshomaru never ever spoke a word.

At least not when she's around. It was just odd to her that while she's away they seem to fight, but when she's around they don't have anything to say to each other. He wasn't a complete mute though he did answer with a yes or no when she asked him if he wanted some food or just little questions. Though there were slight occasions when he'd speak to her, but only momentarily as if it were taboo.

Her brother went with Shippo in the other room. Kikyo looked up when they came in and gave each of them a nod. Souta seemed to respond to his new surroundings. To bad that he'll have to stay with Kaede this time. She couldn't take him on their next task. InuYasha told her about a day or two before she left that there have been some strange activity in the northern region. Koga was in that area, which meant that there would be some confrontation between InuYasha and Koga. Maybe seeing Koga wouldn't be so bad.

Having Kikyo around had altered InuYasha's attraction to her. Now all he does is pay more attention to Kikyo and forgets sometimes that Kagome is even there. She sort of understood her part in the group but knew only InuYasha thought that. Kikyo has her own reasons for traveling with them. Kagome didn't like the fact that any feelings that InuYasha may have had were now gone. Sango and Miroku continued to play cat and mouse with one another over their own romance. Kagome knew better. That left just her and Sesshomaru, he had no one and she sort of didn't either. She looked over at him for a moment and then left the house to get ready to leave.

But before they started on their journey she had one last thing to do. She headed into the woods and made sure to surround herself with plenty of different scents. But unknown to her she wasn't alone and she was too distracted to notice this one fact. She stood alone in an open field and looked down at her hand. She never really paid much attention to it but it had always been there silently waiting for the day that she would finally acknowledge its presence. She held out her hand and examined it. It looked like a normal ring.

Before she knew it her hand had reached out and pulled the ring off. At first nothing happened. Then without any warning something started to spring to life behind her. She could move it. It was a tail a long and soft tail. She moved it around and then in front of her. Then she could feel next a pair of fangs poking out inside of her mouth.

Her ears felt as if they'd also grown. She reached up to her ears and felt them. They had become more pointed. She could feel everything around her suddenly, every scent, the energies of the humans in the village and one energy that was right behind her. She quickly shoved the ring back on her finger and turned around only to find that she was alone. She shook her head and tried to clear out all the cob webs. She must have imagined it all. She felt so much stronger without the ring suppressing her true power. This was what her father feared. This was his reason for placing a hold over her power. He must have known that she'd end up in the Feudal Era. Maybe he planned for it to happen. He knew everything about her mother and his wife.

When she returned InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo were ready to leave. For some strange reason Sesshomaru kept glancing at her as they started down the sanded path. InuYasha and Kikyo were walking ahead talking lightly. Sango and Miroku kept looking at her as if she were going to spontaneously combust. Sesshomaru walked along side of her in silence while Sango and Miroku whispered and sent glances back toward her. She gave them a glare and they quickly turned back around and looked ahead. They continued on their journey that day until the sun started to sink below the horizon.

InuYasha instructed everyone that they'd stop for the night to rest. Sango and Miroku both were tired, but Kagome didn't feel at all drained from the days travels. They went to sleep. Kikyo left to search for souls; InuYasha sat in a tree just above came while Sesshomaru leaned against a boulder. Kagome looked around her for some options as to what do. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes at the back of her head. InuYasha seemed to be asleep so she went over to sit with Sesshomaru.

It might has seemed like a bad idea to anyone else but for some reason something told her to. He had proven to her over the course of the year that he wasn't all that bad. Something about him told her that she needed to sit there near him, to feel his presense.

* * *

**Writer's Note**: My first ever attempt at an InuYasha Fanfic. Please forgive me if I didn't do that well. I wrote one about a year ago and took if off of It was nothing like this one. I sort of came up with this idea after reading a few stories that others wrote. Then I wondered what it would be like if Sesshomaru had to travel along with InuYasha and co. I don't particularly like Kikyo and I'm sure a lot of you out there don't either but after I saw this episode where Kikyo and Kagome got stuck in this cave I saw this whole different side to their relationship. Kikyo didn't try to kill Kagome. Kagome tried to save Kikyo from the cave. Kikyo secretly doesn't want InuYasha but InuYasha is just blind and as they say _Love is Blind. _As you know this story is a Kag/Sess. I love the pairing more than a Kag/Inu. There's just something about a forbidden or unwanted love that just makes you wonder if it's possible for it to happen at all. 


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome wondered if he'd mind her sitting with him. He didn't say anything to her. She closed her eyes and tried to recapture that moment that she'd experienced in the forest. It was still faint but she can feel Miroku and Sango's heartbeats. She could even feel Kikyo who must have been an hour or two away. Sesshomaru looked over at her as if he finally realized what she was doing. She started to sniff the air as if trying to pick up something in the air.

He could have laughed but she'd notice him watching her. She then opened her eyes when she felt something strange. Something about Sesshomaru's demeanor had changed. She looked at him to find him looking at her with the same expression that he always wore. Something about his face that she noticed was that it wasn't in a stressed expression. It was more of a relaxed look. Nothing in it felt cold or hateful just a neutral look. She found herself staring at him much to long and the turned around and looked down at her hands.

She closed her eyes again and tried to think about what she'd do now. There wasn't anything left to return to in the future and all she had left was her brother. She just wanted to curl up and forget the world around her. But sadly she couldn't something within her told her that she needed to hold on for a little while longer. Nothing in her would ever show how unhappy she was. The grief she felt wanted to push its way to the surface and she could feel that lump in her throat. Her fists started to clinch as the pain increased. It finally went down and she relaxed again.

"Tell me Kagome, what is it that you are hiding?" he didn't look at her but he watched the sky. She did the same. How was she supposed to react to that? For as long as they've traveled together that was the first time he spoke to her and used her name. That in itself was shocking enough. The way her name rolled off his lips made her stomach twist into butterfly-like knots.

"Nothing why?" the stars twinkled and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I'm the last person to really care and probably the only one in this group of odd creatures to even notice that there's something not quite right about you." He looked at her. She also looked at him. Tonight Sesshomaru was acting as though he knew something. That something must be her secret.

"Why are you asking me then if you don't care?" She raised an eyebrow. He did the same.

"Why are you avoiding the question at hand? Normally I'd just hide in the shadows and spy but I thought that I'd just ask since everyone else is sleep. That brings another question to the surface. You are human after all, why is it that you still sit here awake?"

"Let's just say that first I don't quite know if I'm ready to face my father. And I don't feel tired." Not even really caring that she mentioned something completely pointless she hoped his questions would pass.

"Who is your father?"

"That I can't tell you, but trust me after the journey is over he will be nothing but a blurred memory to me."

"Over the past year you and I haven't talked, this is a strange thing that we're doing right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you think about it without Rin here I'd most likely have just killed all of you without a thought. But Rin told me once that holding a life long grudge on someone who I've set out to kill and haven't done so yet seems like a meaningless task. In fact the whole reason we were down this way was because she wanted to join forces."

"Sesshomaru why are you telling me this?" His behaviour had her baffled beyond belief. Who was this demon lord guy sitting next to her and what did he do to Sesshomaru? This was just wrong on so many levels. A heart to heart with big bad Sesshomaru!

"Let's just say I have this crazy notion that there is more about you then these simpletons know."

"Then you know right?

"Yes, but I won't say a word." InuYasha watched from above. He wondered exactly what secret Sesshomaru knew that Kagome didn't want anyone else to know. But as he watched them he noticed something about Sesshomaru. He wasn't being harsh toward Kagome; he actually was having a civil conversation with her. This disturbed him a great deal. It was wrong to think that Sesshomaru could act 'civil' but also toward a human. Then again there was that Rin girl who traveled with him.

"You care for Rin don't you? I find that strange. Since I've known you you've hated humans."

"You are correct, but Rin wasn't afraid of me. She was too young to understand real fear. I just wonder if we'll find her. I find her company to be tolerable."

"We will. When Naraku last attacked he dropped all of his shards and they scattered across this era. If we find them before he does then this will be over. I'm sure that he wouldn't harm Rin, he might be sadistic but he knows her value."

"I suppose so. But I don't really understand how you can remain calm when that miko wanders around and could at any moment kill you." He stated changing the topic.

"Sesshomaru she won't. You see she and I once were trapped in this sort of cave that drains miko powers. She couldn't walk so I carried her on my back and then she and I combined the jewel shards so that we could defeat the monsters heart. I think that was about the time that any unwanted hatred died. I think we came to a mutual understanding. I couldn't let her die. InuYasha would have been heart broken." She looks back up to the sky.

"Why do you care for a mere boy who doesn't know about the goings on between you two?" She looked at him surprised by what he had just said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I may not speak as all of you do but I did watch closely enough to see that you're in pain. Why allow yourself to be destroyed by such a worthless human emotion?"

"Why does my pain concern you? And who says they're worthless?"

"It doesn't but you should ask yourself if it concerns you."

"My heart doesn't feel anything right now. It's sort of numb."

"Hm." Was all he said. Though he knew all too well the feeling of numbness in ones heart.

"Say Sesshomaru; what do you plan to do after this is all over?"

"Go back to my castle and take it back from Naraku's bastard children."

"That's right, you were coming to make an alliance with us because they took your castle over and put up that strong barrier. Say why didn't you just tell InuYasha that?"

"I'm not an idiot; you don't think that I'd beg my half-brother, who can't even decipher what is real from what is artificial for help? Plus I don't ask for help." He folded his arms. She would have smiled at his comment he had just made but refused to show how that had cheered her up. She knew what he meant.

"No but you do pout about it. In fact most times you look like you've got this angry pout going on." He glared at her. "What, you don't have to get all touchy I was just telling the truth." She couldn't believe the words that had just fallen from her lips. She was...teasing him?

"Then maybe you should follow that path and confess your secrets."

"Some secrets are better left unspoken. My mother said that this advantage would later save our lives. Maybe once I can trust you enough we could discuss the contents of her letter. But for now Sesshomaru let's just keep what you do know to yourself." She stood and walked over to her sleeping bag. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, but she forced herself to hall into a dreamless sleep.

She was awakened by InuYasha's voice. She opened up one eye and found him running around the camp sight. Her body told her to just stay put and so did her mind but she ruled them both out and got out of her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru was up in one of the trees watching the scene below. Kagome was both angry and frustrated by the whole commotion. You could feel the hot flames radiate from her body. Sango and Miroku looked at her and knew what was coming.

"SIT BOY!" Miles away you could hear a thump and then silence. InuYasha's body lie on the ground, mouth full of dirt. When he could finally get up from the spell he marched over to Kagome. It was just a silly thing to do after so many years of going through that same routine.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" She turned on her heel without answer him and started to pick up her stuff. He followed her. Part of her was irritated by the past year and the other part was just frustrated by him waking her.

"InuYasha you need to learn that waking up someone is an offense that could lead to death. You're just lucky that's all that spell does."

"Say InuYasha why were you yelling moments ago?" Miroku finally asked.

"Huh?" InuYasha completely forgot why he was all up in arms about. "Oh Kikyo's missing."

"InuYasha you know that Kikyo sometimes wanders away for a while. She'll be back." This time Sango was the one to speak. She flung her huge boomerang over her so that she was now holding it around her. She and Miroku started on the path. Kagome followed in suit. InuYasha stood there watching they leave. He was a little depressed that Kikyo would just leave without saying anything. It was rather sickening to see him that way. Kagome tried her best to just forget that bubble of jealous, soon it would pop, for sure.

After about a mile Sesshomaru decided to jump from above the trees and join them in walking. InuYasha for once wasn't leading. Kagome and Sesshomaru led the group. Kagome could still feel a few shards, but they weren't close enough to them yet to capture them. Sesshomaru kept the look out since he could sense things farther than InuYasha. But the whole time that this was happening Miroku and Sango were watching Kagome and Sesshomaru. They noticed a change. Sure yesterday they were walking with one another. But today they seemed more comfortable around each other, like they both had a secret. Every once and a while they'd talk to each other, but otherwise they'd keep to themselves. InuYasha wasn't paying attention at the time though so he didn't react to their sudden increase in communication.

About five hours into the trip InuYasha's head popped up and so did Sesshomaru and Kagome's. Two shards were vastly approaching. InuYasha's face began to show signs of anger. Sango and Miroku looked confused by what was going on until a tornado started to appear before them. Koga stopped in front of Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Oh Kagome when are you going to run away with me? The mutt hasn't been treating you badly has he?" She gave a nervous smile. Same old Koga.

"Everything is fine Koga really." InuYasha approached and stood between Koga and Kagome.

"What are you doing here you mangy wolf?" He yelled into Koga's face.

"Kagome is mine dog-breath!" Koga answered back.

"Like hell she is!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Come on guys please don't start fighting." They ignored her and started wrestling on the floor. Sesshomaru watched with mild amusement. He remembered encountering the wolf leader. This very guy sent the wolves to attack the village. He had wondered then why suddenly the wolf leader had sworn off killing humans. He looked over at Kagome who was yelling at both of them.

It finally occurred to him that because Koga believed that Kagome was human she'd hate it if he were out killing her kind, so this would explain why the wolf leader has changed. Sesshomaru found it sad really that InuYasha would get jealous but still managed to chance the other miko around. Sesshomaru went over to his half-brother and held him by his shirt. Koga stopped fighting and started to laugh. Kagome gave him a disapproving look and he stopped. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a smile to thank him. He looked a bit shocked by her smile. Koga came to Kagome's side again.

"Kagome my love I have come to request your assistance."

"Sure but on one condition."

"Anything for you."

"Could you not call me your love anymore?"

"Okay, so you'll come then?"

"Lead the way." He took her up in his arms and started to run while holding her bride style. InuYasha ran after then while the others followed. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure if it should matter at all that Kagome, who he now knew was also a dog demon was currently being whisked away by the leader of the wolf tribe, who by the was he could see wanted her more than his own half-brother. He folded his arms and followed a little slower than he usually did.

Koga placed Kagome back down once they reached his comrades. She looked around them and found that they were all wounded. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a look as if asking 'what did you do this time.'

"Lady Kagome, it's nice to see you."

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Now that you're here we are." She blushed a little by the comment.

"It's always nice to see you guy too." She opened her bag and began to heal Koga's friends. Sesshomaru watched with amazement as she healed each other the wolf demons. It surprised him that such a female as her could befriend a tribe that was bent on harming her kind. She would always be human to them and even to him. She had the scent of one and she remained in the form of one, but that day he saw her he remembered exactly how much of an attraction he had to her demon self. Now even with this form he finds himself intrigued by her.

Koga and Kagome stood a little away from the group and were in deep conversation with one another. Only Sesshomaru could hear them. He frowned at what he could hear.

"Kagome why do you waste your time with him? Come with me and I will make you queen of the tribe. My tribe loves you as much as I do." She blushed.

"Koga you are very sweet and I care about you, but you and I are friends and I treasure that friendship. You just need to meet the right girl and since I know you so well I'm most certain that you'll treat her with respect and dignity." Sesshomaru sighed inside.

"I still can't give you up yet. That idiot doesn't deserve your love."

"Much like you Koga, InuYasha is my friend. Sure I did love him once but why hold onto something that will never be. He does have a special place in my heart but it's different now than you think."

"So Dog-breath doesn't know that you've given up?"

"To be honest he hasn't really paid much attention toward me since I got back. It's like when Kikyo is near he becomes consumed in her. I don't hate her but I can't stand the way he acts."

"Why don't you tell him you're unhappy?"

"Because I don't think my complaints have anything to do with what our goal is."

"You know that there's always a place for you in the wolf tribe."

"I know, thanks Koga you're a great friend." She gave him a hug and could hear InuYasha growling from behind her. But what shocked her was what Koga did before vanishing with his tribe. He touched her chin and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then was gone before she had a chance to react to it. She stood there rooted in that one spot too shocked to say or do anything. InuYasha went up to Kagome.

"What was that?"

"None of your business!" She yelled back.

"Why did he kiss you for?"

"Why do you care?" He stopped yelling for a moment and just glared at her.

"Since you like him so much then why don't you go with him?"

"If that's how you feel maybe I will! I don't know why I say with you anyway. You don't care about me at all and the only time that I ever become a concern to you is why Koga shows up. You can't act this way InuYasha. I don't belong to you or to him and frankly I'm sick of this game! You've made your choice and I've been fine with it so why don't you leave me alone!" She stormed off into the forest to fume. InuYasha's mouth hung open like a fish out of water.

"About time. I was wondering how long she'd put up with him before it drove her crazy." Stated Sango.

"How right you are Sango. He doesn't deserve her. He's put her through hell and back. She's just too loyal for her own good. Poor Lady Kagome." Added Miroku.

"Hey I can here you!" Yelled InuYasha.

"You are an idiot little brother." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in shock. He never really talked unless he and InuYasha were fighting.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru." InuYasha yelled

"Only when you join me." Sesshomaru started for the direction that Kagome went, Sango and Miroku followed.

When they found Kagome she was sitting on a rock still fuming.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah Sango I guess I just lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"You didn't upset me at all. I'm just glad that you did it. InuYasha is still a child. If he were really his actual age then he wouldn't be acting this way."

"He's still about twenty or so but he hasn't matured at all since we began our journey. I thought that maybe he'd changed. I guess maybe I'm the one who needs to change, I'm not that little school girl anymore, I'm twenty and should act like it."

"I know he's insensitive to your feelings and right now I want to put my boomerang someplace very uncomfortable to him, but he's still your friend and I'm sure that his small brain doesn't know the difference between a dead girl and someone like you. Don't let him make you feel like you aren't special."

"Yeah Lady Kagome there are many things about you that separate you from other females. You're beautiful, smart, caring, compassionate, forgiving, patient, kind, loving, sweet, and just so much more."

"You don't have to continue to waste anymore feelings on him."

"To be honest Sango I haven't. At first when Kikyo asked to join our group I so badly wanted to say no but when I saw how happy InuYasha was about her asking I couldn't say no."

"If you don't want to continue anymore on this journey it will be fine but we've got to continue."

"Miroku I never said I couldn't handle the journey. I have my own personal reasons now to continue."

"The Shikon Jewel that you broke is your responsibility I understand."

"Not only that but I have some last wishes from my mother to do also."

"Your mother? What does she have to do with this time?"

"More than you realize." They looked at each other confused. Sesshomaru remained next to a tree. He hadn't said a word since earlier. He remembered the conversation that Kagome and Souta had just the yesterday. Whatever her mother had asked her to do it must have something to do with her father. But she said she couldn't really remember him. His head was beginning to hurt.

"Miko I think it's time that you told us exactly what's going on. We will not leave this place until you do." He came out from the shadows of the trees and stood before her. She glared at him. He just smirked. "It was bound to come out soon or later. Its better that this group of yours has some knowledge to your secrets."

"What's he talking about Kagome?" She looked down at her hands. That damn ring taunting her. Ever since she first removed it she'd wanted to take it off again.

"Sesshomaru you promised." Though she meant to sound angry she couldn't. She completely understood his reasoning behind telling her friends. Part of her wondered how Sesshomaru's mind worked. If there were a monkey or a metal wheel inside there.

"And you trusted me? I thought you knew me better?" He partly joked, surprisingly she caught on to that fact and knew that she could in fact trust him. She realized that he was only looking out for her.

"I won't make that mistake again." She looked at her two friends and began to tell them about everything.

* * *

**Writer's Note**: Sorry but I had to leave it right here. I have so many ideas. I know it seems like it's too quick to rule out InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshomaru might be a little out of character but not by much. I've been watching the new episodes and some of the old ones. If you've ever just watched his facial expressions. I have so many pictures of him and most of the time he looks like he's pouting. Except for when he's in battle, he's a total bad ass! Next chapter soon! I'm actually up to 1,600 words right now on chapter three so if I get any reviews for this then I'll put the next one on. I just hope that people are actually enjoying this. By the time that this one is up the next one will be complete. In about three hours I should be done with it. Have fun on this story, shows that you should never trust anyone especially your parents whose job it is to lie to you on every occasion and make sure that you don't do anything that they have already done! 


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say so go read this chapter already!**

**Chapter Three**

**By: Mirei**

"So wait one minute, Naraku is your father?" Miroku sat there in shock. "How is that even possible?"

"Well Onigumo was my father. He became Naraku. I never knew him. I used to dream of him, but I could never see him as being Naraku. The last memory I have of him was when I was about four or so."

Flashback

Four-year-old Kagome ran down the halls of their home. She didn't expect to run into anyone seeing as how her mother had left for the store with baby Souta. Onigumo. As she rounded the corner she ran into his leg. He looked down at her and she looked up.

"Hi daddy." He smiled at her and picked her up.

"Kagome what did I tell you about running in the house?"

"Only do it when mom isn't home." He laughed.

"Honey I'll be going on a business trip soon and so I want to give you something."

"But you've given me my earrings."

"I know but this is more special." He pulls out a ring embedded with small circles around the entire ring. Inside of it read 'to my sweet baby girl'. He took her tiny hand and put in on her right hand finger. "This ring will protect you from evil. I hope that you will do as I wish and ever take this off. I have already given your brother a gift as well so I want you to have this."

"Thank you daddy. It's so pretty."

"Just like you my child." She hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too dear. Now what do you say we go out to the temple and practice healing charms." He put her down and she followed.

End of Flashback

"So then you don't exactly remember his face, but you remember everything he said to you?"

"Yeah and when my mother mentioned the ring I remembered the earrings he had placed before the ring. The earrings were strong enough to shield my secret from mom but wouldn't last. He needed to create something stronger to hide this secret. But he then decided to tell her in a letter. When she removed the rings from me and Souta she got scared and told us never to remove them. I obeyed her and never touched it. Until just yesterday did I find why. While I was in the forest before we left I took it off."

"What happened when you took it off?"

"I became a dog demon. You see my father also had a sort of spell on himself. He did this so that my mother wouldn't know that she married a demon. But she never told him that she was actually Kikyo's reincarnation. My mother's actually name is Kikyo but mom never went by it and I never knew. My father used to call her it but I completely forgot about it as I grew up. Only recently did it occur to me that it made sense. I don't really look like Kikyo. My mother did when she was younger. When you think about it that must have been why Onigumo fell for Kikyo. He thought that it was my mom. Since he had a head concussion he had no idea where he was or what was going on. My father had brown eyes and long hair. He looks the same as Naraku does now. Its as if my father never changed at all over the course of my life."

"So you're not human? Why didn't you just tell us earlier?"

"Yeah take that ring off. If you do maybe Naraku will come and we can kill him sooner."

"So now I'm bait?"

"No, but you might be able to track him down without the ring on. Think about it. You're his child and when dog demons give birth to their pups they create a connection to them. This allows both to find each other."

"What if I'm not ready to find him? Because he's to die at one of our hands and if it's mine then I'd be killing the only man my mother ever loved. She believed up until her death that he was still the same man. I only have one memory of him and this picture I brought with me. My mom hid all the pictures of him and I had to do a mad search for them." She pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Sango.

"What is this?"

"It's a picture; it's hard to explain really. But you can take pictures of people so that you have the memory of them in the picture."

"Interesting." Sango looked down at the picture. "It looks just like Naraku, except in his human form and he's smiling and holding a baby." Kagome blushed.

"Um that was when I was a month old."

"So are you going to remove that ring or what?" Miroku asked this as they all looked back at her again.

"Why? I really don't want to."

"You'll be the same person and we won't judge you at all."

"I don't know." She looked at Sesshomaru who crossed his arms. She sighed and stuck out her arm. "Please Miroku take it off." She closed her eyes as he slid it off her finger. She could feel all of her suppressed powers rushing into her body like warm liquid into her veins. She could feel her ears and tail making their appearance. Sango gasped in surprise. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at them. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. Sesshomaru's remained the same but she could feel his emotions and he was also in shock. InuYasha made his appearance suddenly. He looked at Kagome and his eyes went wide. On her face was two stripes one on each side of her face. They were blue and started on each side of her jaw going in toward her nose. Her eyes had also changed; they were a gray color. Her tail was also blue and the tips of her bangs were also blue. She looked down at her hands and found that there were claws where normal nails used to be. She felt right for once.

"Wow what happened to Kagome?" InuYasha finally said looked amazed at her new look. "Did you bring a costume from your world or something?"

"Go to hell InuYasha, this isn't a laughing matter."

"So you're saying that you're actually a dog demon? How is that possible?" Everyone gave him the whole story again and he looked more shocked if possible. "So Naraku's your dad? Things keep getting weirder."

"Guys can I have the ring back I can't stand this anymore, I look horrible don't I?" They all shook their heads no.

"You look great as a demon." Said Miroku. Sango glared at him but agreed. Sesshomaru nodded his head as if saying he agreed, but no one noticed it but her.

"Fine but can you guys just stop looking at me like that? This is the reason that I didn't want to take it off. If I'm the same Kagome then will you people just pretend that I'm not different?"

"Fine, fine let's just go back to our journey."

"Wait Kagome can you feel him?" She closed her eyes and tried to picture him in her mind. Slowly a picture started to form and his energy began to fill her senses. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world to have Naraku's evil energy rushing through your body. But before she knew it the energy and the picture disappeared from her mind but she did manage to get a general direction. She pointed toward the east. They looked at her and nodded. InuYasha had no idea what was going on but he didn't argue with her.

"Kagome are you sure it's this way?"

"Before his picture faded I could feel him toward this way. He knows that I'm looking but since he doesn't know what I look like now he can't as easily find me."

"So we won't be getting any visits from your dear old dad?" Sango joked.

"Not unless he knows what my name is and puts it all together. Then it would take him about two weeks tops to locate us. He doesn't have much energy as it is right now that's why the picture faded. I could see him in my mind. He was lying on a floor with thousands of demons lying on his body. He could barely move at all. So it is vital that we get there before he gets all his strength back. Maybe it would be best if we dashed there it should take about a week if we did otherwise we'd be walking for three weeks. InuYasha can carry Sango and I can carry Miroku or maybe Sesshomaru would like to do the honors." He gave her a glare. "Fine I'll carry Miroku. Then we'd save a lot of time." InuYasha looked a bit surprised by her logic.

"Feh," was all InuYasha said and had Sango climb on his back. Miroku grinned as he climbed on Kagome's back she gave him a warning about keeping his hands where she could see them. She held onto his legs while he placed his hands on her shoulders. Without warning she took off into the distance with Sesshomaru and InuYasha following. They both were shocked at how fast she was, neither of them could match her speed. What would have taken three days only took about eight hours. They had passed through about six villages on their journey and finally ended up in a small village with about forty humans. InuYasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru were worried at first that they wouldn't be excepted until someone from the village recognized Kagome. A young man that she'd met on their journeys. He was shocked to discover that Kagome was a demon then became overwhelmed with happiness to see her. He allowed them to stay at the hotel that he owned. InuYasha stayed long enough to eat; Sesshomaru stayed for the warm of the room but decided not to sleep. Kagome also didn't sleep. Something about her new form made it impossible to do so. She decided that staying in a room when she could be out testing out her new strength would be a waste. When Sango and Miroku finally fell asleep she left the room and sniffed around to find out where InuYasha was so that she wouldn't be disturbed. He wasn't far, just a few trees away. She went the opposite direction and found a clearing. She lowered her body and then sprung up to see how high she could go. She would have screamed but the sight was amazing. She must have leapt about one hundred feet. She felt like a bird, so free. Then sadly she started descend back down.

"Having fun?" She turned around and found Sesshomaru standing before her. He had his same expression plastered to his face. She felt sort of embarrassed about being caught fooling around. "You know that with your power you could be a ticking time bomb. Maybe it would be best if we stayed here and trained you up a bit."

"So you'd train me? Wow that would be great." She grinned.

"I'm not as young as you but I think that I can take you."

"And this coming from a guy who could kill with just one flash of his sword." He smirked when she said this. "Careful Sesshomaru your heads starting to grow. All that hot air must make it hard to think." He gave her a glare. She started to laugh. "Tag you're it." She ran up to him and touched his shoulder then dashed off into the forest. She could feel him following her. But she left up into the trees and started toward the village. She felt InuYasha up ahead and decided to pass by him.

"Don't think you can easily escape girl I'll find you!" Sesshomaru yelled. She laughed and almost hit a tree. InuYasha could hear them and feel them approaching. He wondered what was going on.

"You're too old to catch up!" she yelled back at him. InuYasha had a bad feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't like that. In fact he wondered what Kagome could have done to get him all worked up for. Then he heard her laughing. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome and Sesshomaru might have started to become interesting in each other. But he found this hard to swallow. His half-brother had never taken to anyone, except for Rin. Kagome zoomed overhead and then a moment later a blur of Sesshomaru passed by. He thought that maybe he should follow them. The truth might hurt but maybe it would answer a few questions that he'd been pondering. He knew that he cared for Kagome but what she said earlier made sense. He had been treating her like a welcome matt and walking all over her kindness. He couldn't walk away from loving Kikyo but he's been with Kagome from the beginning of their adventure. His attractions to her weren't noticed until after Miroku joined their group. He hated to see other males near her. But she wasn't his at all and he knew he shouldn't treat her like a toy. She waited patiently for him and he failed her. He knew this also. Maybe if she explored more options she decide on what she wanted and give him time also to figure that out.

When he found Kagome and Sesshomaru they were fighting, physically. More like play fighting. Suddenly Kagome tackled Sesshomaru and knocked him to the ground. She held him down until he stopped moving. She let him up and they sat there for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't think the world needs to know that you actually beat me." He lay back down on the ground and looked up at the sky. She lay opposite of him. Their bodies were at different ends and only their heads made contact. They both just lay there for a while watching the sky.

"I've never just watched the sky before. It's amazing here."

"Don't you have this in your time?"

"Yes but it isn't the same. What with pollution and street lights."

"Pollution? Street lights? What are you talking about?"

"One day you'll find out."

"You're a strange one."

"Be that as it may I am a lot faster than you."

"That's because you're only twenty and I'm over fifty. You see the difference."

"Yeah, you're telling me that after all of these years, decades really, you've become weak." He glared at her or rather attempted to. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"That whole trying to glare but really just look like you just lost your favorite toy. I see it as more of a pout, but if you really work on it more it might develop into an actual scare tactic." She laughed when he made a face. He glared.

"You are the most insolent female that has ever been in my presence. Why do you torment me?"

"Torment you? I haven't done anything to you. You seem to be 'tormenting' yourself just find without my help." He growled in anger. "Come on now why not try enjoying the sights in front of you."

"I would be you're here." He stated only half joking. She didn't seem to get it and stood to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Sesshomaru for as long as I've known you the only jokes that ever came out of you mouth were like 'I'm going to spare you life, just kidding here eat my poison'." He smirked at her. "You find it amusing?"

"I don't know why I'm sitting here actually having a conversation with you but it's strange." She looked at him weirdly. She wondered what he was talking about. There were signs showing that something had changed in him.

"Maybe it's because we're both dog demons."

"That part doesn't really matter. When you returned from your time I could already sense a change in you. I spent the whole year examining how you and your friends react to each other. I learned what I could about you and found that you intrigue me."

"Sesshomaru, are you saying that you want to be friends? Because if that's the case then I'm very proud of you for pushing so hard to get all of that out in the open."

"You can be a troublesome girl."

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"What?"

"Being a demon, looking this way. Feeling this way. Hey don't look at me like that it's creepy. Sesshomaru stop it I mean it!" She was getting ready to slap him. He was currently sitting in front of her with the creepiest grin on his face. He bent down so that she could hear him. He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered 'your it' and got up and dashed off into the sky. She watched him for a moment. He truly was a beautiful creature and she'd always known this. But he used to be a cold hard killer and now he was acting like a playful pup. She smiled and followed him.

InuYasha had watched them the whole time. He could see how his cold hearted brother opened up to her and didn't seem to mind her company. He was more surprised that Sesshomaru admitted that he was interested in Kagome but she took it as a declaration of friendship. He must have missed how Sesshomaru looked at her during their travels. He was over his hatred for humans; that InuYasha knew for sure about Sesshomaru. But of all the females in the world Kagome was the only one he was actually interested in. Sesshomaru wouldn't act on his attractions and InuYasha knew this. But maybe this would be best for Kagome. He sighed and decided that he'd talk to her. After this talk she'd be free from any obligation she felt toward him. He knew that he'd kept her even if it was unspoken. She never looked at other guys and always showed him affection and it was his fault now that he wouldn't be able to return it.

Now as he watched her she was up in the sky following his brother. She was yelling something about how she was going to kick his royal ass or something along those lines. He laughed a little. In all the time that he'd know his brother never has anyone ever challenged him and talked to him like that, minus him of course. More to the point Kagome wasn't one to be so sarcastic or challenging. Only in times of a dilemma or just when they argued; did she show these qualities. He sighed again and started back for his tree to sleep. It had become quite clear that Kagome had moved on, even though she had no idea she has.

**A/N: I think that it's best that I finish here for this chapter. I'll wait until I have many more reviews until I post more. I don't really like to make the effort if no one's going to read it. Then I'd be wasting my free time right? I hope that you like this chapter. More Souta in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

By: Mirei

A/N: Remember that all thoughts are in _italics._

Souta looked out of the window of Kaede's hut and wondered when Kagome would return. He'd been there for about a day or two and he couldn't stand it anymore. The Feudal Era looked like many adventures could occur by just exploring it. But he was to remain in the village. Maybe it was time to stop playing the role of obedient brother and take some action. He Kirara and Shippo were already outside playing in the trees. He told them about his plan and they agreed that it was so boring in the village. He removed his ring and took the two small demons his arms and followed Kagome's scent. He didn't really feel different. But he could run so fast. He knew Kagome would be unhappy about him leaving the village but he had to help her find their dad. He wanted to meet him too. What he didn't understand was why Kagome knew the whole time who their father was and didn't tell him or mom. Or maybe after the letter she found out who he was from the Feudal Era. It must be someone bad because she was bent on keeping it a secret.

He spent almost the whole day running through the forest in search for Kagome and her friends. It took him less time to reach Kagome then it would have taken her to get back to the village.

Kagome looked up from running. She could feel something or someone approaching; something similar. She stopped and looked behind her. The other's stopped too. The first to approach were Shippo and Kirara who ran straight to Kagome and Sango. The group was surprised to see them. Then the person owning the strange new power followed. Kagome gasped as a boy looking just like her brother stepped out. Only something was different about him. His hair was lighter and long, his eyes were deep blue and his marks were much like Sesshomaru's except that they were blue and there were only one on each side of his face. Kagome looked at him as if she were meeting him for the first time. But he took one look at her ran to her.

"Kagome!" he picked her up and swung her around. "I was so worried, I'm glad that we found you!" He then put her down while she stared at him with confusion.

"Souta? Wait you removed your ring, I thought I told you to leave it on!" she started to yell.

"When I was sitting in Kaede's home I kept thinking about mom's letter. Then I remembered how you reacted when you read it. I asked myself why I couldn't go with you and find him. Then I asked myself if it was because you had a personal reason for wanted to handle this." He folded his arms.

"My reasons for leaving you with Kaede were to protect you. You've never known our father and I have, when I was four and now. How do you think you'll react to having to meet him for the first time?"

"I do want to meet him Kagome and I can help."

"I don't know kiddo. I mean you haven't really been in this time too long and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You came to this time when you were only fifteen. I'm sixteen and I don't think that you should treat me like a twelve year old anymore."

"I keep forgetting that you're old enough to make your own decisions. But I just feel that if anything happened to you I won't be able to live with myself. I love you." She pulled him into a hug. "You're all I've got left and I just-"

"I'm sorry Kagome I know that it must not be easy to worry so much. I worry to that something might happen to you. When you did come home I was happy that you were alright. But when you left I'd wait by the well after dinner hoping you'd be home. I couldn't stand the village. If you and I are meant to do something then we should work together." She held him by the shoulders and looked at him. She found herself amazed by the change in him. He finally found his voice and she couldn't have been more proud.

"Okay Souta you can come but you must promise not to do anything irrational." She put her arm around his and pulled him along.

"Deal." He grinned at her and followed with her as the group continued on their journey.

Cough. It could be heard through out the building. He lay on the floor with thousands of his demons. He tried to stand but it was no use. His children gathered around him as he coughed again. Kanna took her mirror in one hand and placed it in front of his feet. She closed her eyes and a shot of light came shooting up from the mirror. Kagura stood back as the light began to change into a shape. Naraku watched with awe as the shape turned into a four year old little girl. He clinched his heart as his human self began to surface. He had asked Kanna to go inside of his human self and figure out exactly why he couldn't control his two different personalities. His human self wanted to love Kikyo and the other side wanted her dead. His wife his children he had given up so long ago still danced around his mind on occasion. His demonic self would suppress the memories and then caused him to lose strength for a few days.

"Naraku, who is this girl? Why does she cause you such great pain?" Kagura finally asked. He turned his gaze to her. She could have flinched at. His eyes were brown and he looked more human than he usually did.

"This is why daughter." He pointed to the little girl in the mirror running toward him with her arms opened; smiling.

"Daughter; you don't have human children." He glared at her when she said this.

"It is possible and she still remains as this image in my human mind. Her mother betrayed me and went to InuYasha. That is why Kikyo must die. She is the likeness of my beloved Kiki and I cannot forgive her for betraying me. My two children were damned from the moment that Kiki gave birth to them. I couldn't have her knowing about them being demon children. But since she was a miko I couldn't hide all of their gifts. Her ancestors were demons and I hid my demon self from her for about twenty years. I found a one way trip through the well and didn't look back. But I was injured and for a while I couldn't tell the difference between this time and my own. I thought that I'd never left because my wife was here. But it wasn't her. Kikyo belonged to InuYasha. I couldn't understand why it was that my Kiki had married me when in another time she was his. My sweet little Kagome loved me and I left her. Kagura's eyes became wide. _Kagome! What is he talking about? She is the girl that travels with InuYasha. He must not know much about her if he still reminisces on his daughter, who happens to be that same girl._ Naraku noticed the change in her expression.

"So why didn't you return to her then?" this time Kanna was the one to address this question to Naraku.

"I couldn't make it back through the well. I soon found that the Jewel shard might be able to get me back. My children would soon know the truth about their powers as dog demons and they won't know what to do about them." He closed his eyes and tried to picture Kagome in his mind. _She must be about twenty or so by now. And young Souta must be at least sixteen or seventeen. _He could only see that little girl in his mind and it made him angry that he wouldn't see her all grown up. Kagura seemed a bit shocked when she heard the name of his child. He looked back at her again but her face was back to its same emotionless state. He closed his eyes yet again and fell asleep. Kanna and Kagura left him and went to the surface of their home. Kanna looked at Kagura and gave a nod. Kagura smiled at her sister and left the house to search for InuYasha and his group.

"Stop it InuYasha and leave him alone!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha as he chased around Shippo.

"He started it!" Everyone looked at Kagome as her face became contorted in anger. They knew what was to come next. "SIT BOY!" She yelled and he hit the ground. Shippo ran to her and she held him close. InuYasha glared up from the ground. He jumped up and started yelling.

"Why did you do that for?" She tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what your talking about InuYasha I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did!"

"Now InuYasha I think maybe you've been hallucinating. Maybe you should watch your step instead of tripping all over yourself." She smiled and went back to cooking their meat. The sun had set and the group watched the fight from a safe distance. Sesshomaru seemed mildly amused that even though she was a full fledged demon she still seemed to be the same person. She looked at him for moment. He looked down at his feet as if he hadn't been staring at her. She gave up on InuYasha and started handing out food to everyone. He got over it quickly when she came back to him and gave him a bowl of Romen.

"Thanks Kagome." She gave him a warm smile and sat down between him and Sesshomaru. For once there wasn't a tense silence between the two brothers. InuYasha of course was completely pigging out while Sesshomaru seemed be enjoying his food in a much more mannered way. Her brother sat with Miroku and was in deep conversation. She could hear them but decided not to listen in on them. She placed her empty bowl down and pulled her knees into her chest and just watched the fire dance with the moon light. Sesshomaru listened to her breathing and found that she'd fallen asleep. No one else seemed to have noticed but he did. Everyone else went to bed without saying anything more. Sesshomaru stayed with Kagome and just sat there. InuYasha left, though he knew how much it killed him that his brother unknowingly had her heart even though she didn't declare this to him or anyone. They both seemed be walking blindly into something that they didn't understand.

Kagome stayed in that one position for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru also fell asleep, right next to her. For some reason having each other there made sleep more sound. Sesshomaru, before falling asleep kept thinking about what was going on with him.

_Why am I falling for this girl? She is nothing but a human, well not really a human but she was once in the form a human. What has changed? Nothing; because during that whole year of silence I'd been avoiding this conversation with myself and I'd done a good job at it as well. How could I forget how unbelievably kind she was toward me when I joined their odd group. How was it possible that all of these people found each other? There's the pervert monk, the demon slayer, the kitsune, that cat demon, the dead priestess, my half-breed brother and the girl from the future. This can't be natural. All of these people should be trying to kill one another but they seemed to have made a bond over one vital mission and that mission the same as mine. Maybe that's what pushed me to join with them. The simple fact that we all want Naraku dead. This being the third and final time that's he tricked me and found a weakness in me. I knew that eventually she'd be used against me, but I didn't care. _

He looks over at Kagome. She's facing him with a smile on her face as she continues to sleep

_As for her she might just be an addition to my weakness. That could be a bad thing. I can't allow more torment and destruction to happen around me. Once all of this is over she'll go back to her time and I'll try to get on with my life. Last night will not happen again. I refuse to conform to a love sick puppy. I'm the ruler of the western lands and my title means more to me than one tottery romance with her. Ill not be tricked by her smile or beauty they are things that women use as traps. I, Sesshomaru will not become soft like that fool of a brother of mine or my father. How I refuse to become the image of him. How could such a powerful ruler fall into her trap? My mother was the perfect woman and how he could just get over her within a year and go to that human is beyond me._

Kagome wrinkles her nose. Her hair falls over her shoulders. Small strands fall over her face. Sesshomaru reaches his hand over and moves them from her face and tucks them behind her pointed ear. She smiled in her sleep as his fingers made contact with her ear. InuYasha sat perched in a tree near by and watched this small action. Normally during the day his brother never showed any affection toward her and hardly spoke a word to her, besides small talk. But now was around the time that he'd look at her and admire her. InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru respected Kagome for her strength and loyalty. He had been told this from Sesshomaru's very mouth. His brother thought that Kagome was a strong woman who at the brink of destruction could man down the fort and keep everything calm as a battle would ensue. That she knew exactly what to say in the moment of crisis. Even he didn't notice things like that about her.

The sun took its time rising the next morning. Kagome didn't want to wake but she could still feel someone next to her. She didn't remember ever noticing them before. She didn't mind having them there. Their warmth felt nice and for once the cold didn't bother her as much. She opened one eyes to see Sesshomaru's face pointed towards hers still asleep. She could have gasped but then he'd notice her staring at him. She knew she couldn't sit there and watch him sleep. Why was she watching him sleep? _What am I doing? Look at me. I shouldn't be even sitting here. He's Sesshomaru and he must think that whatever happened the other night was a total mistake. I should just accept that. I don't love InuYasha anymore but that doesn't mean I should replace that hole in my heart with Sesshomaru. That wouldn't be fair to him or even me. But I can't deny that he's attractive. I've always thought he was and that part of it can't be ignored. _

She stood and dusted herself off. The wind blew past her to the direct of the final battle and her father.

Kagura could feel them close by. It's been a few years since she's encountered the group. This trip wasn't about revenge. She had something else in mind. Since Naraku controlled her heart and could destroy her in a second she took this as her chance to plea with InuYasha and his friends to end Naraku's life. She couldn't do it herself. He only had to blink and she'd be dead. She'd grown accustomed to life and she didn't want it to end for her or her sister Kanna. Kanna wasn't the type to speak out of line but she did mention to Kagura that she wanted freedom. They came up with the idea to make a request to InuYasha to help them.

She was surprised to find that Sesshomaru was in the same area as InuYasha. She could feel two very powerful forces also. She didn't remember ever feeling this kind of power with the group. She landed in front of them all. They seemed ready for her.

The group was finishing packing up until the all looked to the sky. Kagura was headed for them. They hadn't seen her for a while and were surprised by her sudden appearance. Kagome, Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Souta readied themselves. Then they realized that they weren't in any danger. She looked as though she were in a battle in her mind. She landed and bowed.

"What do you want Kagura?" Snapped InuYasha.

"I've come to ask one last time for you to end Naraku's life." Everyone in the group, minus Sesshomaru gasped.

"We plan to do that anyway. But why do you request that we help you?" This time Kagome spoke. Kagura gasped as she looked upon Kagome.

"It's you…" she staggered back. "I knew it was you." Kagura was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome gave her a confused look.

"You're that girl that Naraku can't forget. He's become weak because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku can't let go of his human side because it's holding on to you. He doesn't have any idea that you're his child, he only remembers you as the four year old girl. Every time his human self comes out he loses his strength. Now the reason I came out to find you was to see if you'd made it out here. If you hurry you'll find him. I can't kill him, he'd destroy me before I touched him. Kanna is too scared to defy him too so we do as we are told." She climbed onto her feather and started for the sky. Kagome watched as she disappeared into the distance.

"So do you think that if we killed Naraku Kagura would change?"

"I think she has Lady Kagome." chirped Miroku.

"I guess so. I can understand that she wants her freedom and maybe we could look past all of the things she's done and give her a new start."

"Maybe we should take time first to train up a bit."

"Normally I'd agree with that logic Sesshomaru but her warned was more directed toward me. He's weak now and if we killed him now it would all be over."

"Is that how you want this to end?" He stepped forward so that there was only an inch between them.

"Yes I do. The faster it is done the less painful it will be afterward." He glared into her eyes. The group watched on, completely clueless as to what was happening. It seemed that they both came to some silent understanding.

"I guess we both knew that we'd disagree on this." He finally said.

"Maybe in time it won't seem so bad. I do love him but I have to hurt him." She gave him a small smile and he gave a nod in understanding. InuYasha knew what they were saying. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or completely crest fallen. Sure she wasn't his brother's but she just told him that she did love him, sort of. She didn't seem happy about her decision but knew that she couldn't just take him back with her. He had to experience the changes in time for himself. The easiest way to do that was to deny him what he wanted most. They were quite smart about how they expressed this. None of the other members of the group understood what they were talking about.

"So are we going now to find him or are we going to stand here watching you two stare at each other." Sango finally said. Kagome blushed and nodded her head.

"Let's go before we start burning daylight."

Before they knew it they found his home. It wasn't as large as you expect. But she was the only one who could see it and feel him inside. He'd done well to hide himself inside. InuYasha and the rest of the group looked at her skeptically. She led them up to the barrier and touched its entrance. She knew exactly where it was and so it wasn't that difficult to get inside. Once she opened the barrier it revealed a building and a shrine. Everyone gasped as the energy of Naraku and a few others. Sesshomaru could feel Rin's energy in the shrine, along with someone else's. Kagome could tell that he wanted to jump and run to her and free her. But he knew that Naraku must be taken care of first.

"Kohaku do you think she'll come? I sure hope that Sesshomaru shows up soon." said a fifteen-year-old Rin.

"She doesn't even know that I remember her. I just hope that they come soon too." stated a seventeen-year-old Kohaku. He looked over at her but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"That woman that my father mentioned before we went searching, she is not of this time is she?"

"I've only encountered InuYasha's group a few times but I believe that you are correct."

"She's really pretty. I wonder how they're doing." She looked out the window and gasped. "Kohaku look." She exclaimed pointing to the window. He stood and went beside her. He found exactly what she was pointing to.

"This is great; they're here finally to defeat Naraku. Do you think he's become weak again?" she gave a slight nod in agreement. "So do you think we should try and escape or wait for them to free us?"

"I think we should try at first and if we don't succeed then we can just wait. Either way we're damned." She grabbed onto the door and began to pull on it. She was surprised to find that it opened up so easily. Kohaku took position in front of her. She grabbed onto his arm and allowed him to lead her out. Nothing was outside of the door. He breathed in a sigh of relief when he realized this. But then the realization that Rin's hands were holding onto his forearm finally registered in his mind. His face became as red as her kimono. She gave him a confused look. She didn't really understand why he was acting so strangely. "Kohaku are you alright?"

"Um…hee…actually…" he was cut off by a scream. It was coming from the front of the house. He and Rin ran toward the sound to find that Naraku had awakened. Kagura and Kanna both lay on the ground in front of him. He couldn't really walk but he had enough strength to kill both of them with even blinking. Kanna as usual didn't show any emotions, while Kagura kept screaming and begging for mercy. InuYasha and his group hadn't made it this far yet so they didn't know that Naraku had just awakened. They recently just entered the miasma.

"Oh no Kagura's being beaten Kohaku we have to do something!" He gave her a nod and they both headed for a tree nearby to formulate what to do. He looked at her once more before finally deciding what needed to be done. He took her hand in his and she looked at him with even more confusion then before.

"Rin, I want you to do me a favor okay."

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to go back inside of the shrine and hide inside of the closet okay."

"But I want to go with you." He smiled at her. She was innocent. He touched her face and moved some of her hair from her face. Tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Rin please don't cry, I promise to come back for you but I really need to help the others. I don't want you to get hurt." She did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed him from around the waist and held onto him. He placed him hand on her head and allow her to cry on him. "I promise." He whispered in her ear. He then did something that shocked her and even him. Before she could react to it he had bent down and captured her lips. She had never kissed anyone before but she didn't seem to mind at the moment. He released her and ran off toward Naraku. She looked at him as he dashed off, touching her lips, still able to feel his pressed against hers. Why did he do that for? She knew what kissing was and knew why people did it but she couldn't get exactly why her friend, Kohaku would choose to do that to her for. Sesshomaru had explained to her that boys and girls kissed to show affection, or love.

Did she care for him? Sure she was his friend and they'd spent a whole year together. Maybe he cared for her as more than a friend? She decided to do as he had asked and return to the shrine.

Kagome's POV

I came to the realization earlier. I couldn't tell the others. When Kagura had said that my father kept resurfacing I realized that it must be because he and Naraku are fighting for control of the one body. Naraku is nothing but a bunch of demons. My father is still inside of him and if I can just get him to surface once and talk to me I can pull him out of Naraku. This will leave Naraku to the guys while I get my father away from the fight. The other's promised to allow me that chance to handle this part on my own but I didn't share my theory with them. I think that Kagura told me this on purpose.

End of POV

When the came onto the scene they found Naraku looming over Kagura and Kanna. They both seemed to be paralyzed by his gaze. Kagome approached but stopped when she saw Kohaku approaching them. He saw them and realized that they were finally there to take care of Naraku. But unfortunately Naraku caught sight of him and took control of him. Rin watched from the window. But when she realized what was happening she burst from the shrine and ran to him. Kohaku was about to attack her when she held onto him by his waist and started to cry.

"No Kohaku don't let him do this to you again!" The others were shocked by Rin's sudden outburst and actions. Sesshomaru's mouth hung open as his child clung to a human boy. That fatherly instinct was started to kick in. But he knew with experience that moments like this weren't the time to act like a barbaric Neanderthal. Kohaku cried out as if he were in pain. As if there was a war raging inside of him. One side trying to regain his sanity and the other was Naraku pulling him. He could feel her in his arms and smell her tears. He could feel himself pulling away from Naraku and then his vision became clear again and he could see Rin still clinging to him. He held onto her and pulled her from the battle that would soon unfold. He knew that protecting Rin was more important to him than battling.

"I told you to stay in the shrine Rin!" He snapped. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I'm sorry but I saw that he was controlling you again. I got worried." She looked sadly at him. He sighed and led her behind Kagome and her friends. Sango kept watching him as he passed by until he looked up at her a smiled. She gave him a huge grinned as he hid. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She knew exactly what was going on between then and Sesshomaru didn't seem too happy about it. She could have laughed at this but they were facing down Naraku.

"Oh how touching, so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit." They all turned back to Naraku. He grinned at all of them evilly.

"You're dead Naraku!" Yelled InuYasha, always straight to the point isn't him?'

"I don't think so." He lunged for InuYasha, but didn't seem to have the strength to do any damage. InuYasha began to do is cocky laugh. Everyone spread apart and circled Naraku. Suddenly a group of Demons shot out at everyone in the group. Kagome saw this as her chance. While everyone else was in battle with his demons she could go for him. He didn't notice her approaching but once she had him around his arms he did. He seemed shocked that she'd made it to him and disabled him. She bent toward his ear to talk to him.

"Listen to clearly okay, I want you back, please come back." She pleaded.

"Who in the hell are you?" Naraku asked.

"Shut your mouth you idiot that's my child you're addressing!" This time the voice that came from Naraku's mouth was her fathers. She could still recognize it.

"Dad please you need to trust me. I've come for you and I don't want to leave you behind." Naraku's eyes started to change back to a brown color. He looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"What do you want me to do?" His voice was like honey to her ears.

"Just take my hand okay and I'll push out Naraku."

"Sure, honey." She smiled at him. He placed his hands in hers and also placed his trust in her. The others had defeated the demons and were now watching on as Kagome and what they still believed was Naraku sitting. Kagome concentrated on all of her power and forced it onto him. At first he seemed calm, until they both started to glow blue. She began to chant until his eyes became wide. He looked down at her in horror. She had this pleading in her eyes asking him to trust her. He nodded and closed his eyes once more, trying to push out Naraku.

"What is she doing?" Asked Sango to anyone who was listening. She as everyone else were already on the ground looking on.

"She's using an old technique that is supposed to get rid of bad spirits. Sort of like when someone's body is being possessed. It splits the good and bad. I don't understand why she's trying to save him though." Answered Miroku looking at Sango then over his shoulder at Kohaku and Rin who still remained rooted in their spots.

"She couldn't give him up." Stated Sesshomaru watching in amazement. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru in shock. "She knew when Kagura came that there might be another way to handle this. When Kagura said that he was losing power because of his human side. Kagome must have realized that she could free her father from Naraku."

"Why didn't she say anything?" asked InuYasha looking at Kagome and what seemed to be her father.

"Because she must have been contemplating it while we were enter the barrier. On the one hand she could have just stabbed him in the heart and finished with it. But then she thought that she could kill to birds with one stone. Save her father and kill Naraku all at once." Sesshomaru smirked when he thought of her brilliance. InuYasha's eyes almost fell out of his eyes when he saw the smirk appear on his brother's face.

"So what should we all do?"

* * *

Writer's Note: semi-cliffy. Continue to the next chapter, I had to split this up to fill chapter five. Enjoy!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Prepare to fight. Once she succeeds we will have to kill Naraku. He won't be in a human form, nor as a demon. He will be nothing but thousands of discarded demons. They will attack the first thing they see, which will be all of us." They all looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Wow, having Sesshomaru in the group makes things easier. He already can predict what will happen." Stated Miroku grinning. Sesshomaru rose his eyebrow at Miroku who sweat-dropped.

"This isn't the time for jokes monk." Sesshomaru growled.

"For once I agree with my brother." InuYasha added looking over at his brother with a new respect. Sure he had lost Kagome to him but when he thought about it his brother might be able to teach him something or other about the sword. Sesshomaru identified the exchange and gave a nod. They all readied themselves for the demons while Kagome and her father focused on pushing out Naraku, who by the way wasn't going very easily.

"Hold on dad please!" Her eyes began to water as she feared that he might begin to slip. But he squeezed her hands tighter and used as much energy as he could muster.

"Trust in me Kagome." She nodded and continued to chant. Then as she finished with her last sentence both of them could feel this rush of air from below them. It encircled their bodies and tightened its hold on her father. It was as if it were holding him down to the ground but also pulling him up at the same time. He couldn't move at all and Kagome also seemed to be stuck. Something then shot out from behind her father's back. Sort of like a maggot before its transformation. It lay still on the ground. Onigumo collapsed onto his daughter and tried to stand. Sesshomaru came over and lifted them both up. He placed them away from the glob on the ground. Kagome and Onigumo looked at each other and smiled.

"It's good to have you back." She pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my little Kagome, you've grown so." He held onto her. Souta came running over and hugged his father. "Oh and this must be Souta. I only saw you briefly but oh how I've missed you two."

"Kagome, I don't mean to interrupt this family moment but I think that whatever is inside of that thing is going to be making its grand appearance in a few moments." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Right as always. I'll be back dad and then we can catch up." She stood and left her father and brother underneath the tree. This would be the easiest part of the mission. As she had figured it was what Naraku had used to create himself. Naraku was nothing but a tick in the back of her father's head. It did happen as they had guessed. Many demons were left over inside. It was child's play from there. They finished off the demons within half an hour.

Kanna and Kagura had made their grand escape while Kagome was freeing her father. They didn't expect that the two would just hang around. They finally had their freedom. Kagome went to her father and helped him onto his feet. He looked at her with owe, as if she were the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen. He touched her face as if she weren't real at all.

"Dad it's okay, it's really me. I'm so sorry that it took all of these years to find you."

"What matters is that you are here now. My sweet child, how I have missed your smiling face and your beautiful voice. I tried for so long to break free from him, it seems as though I were frozen for the past fifty years. He wouldn't let me go because he needed my body to leave around in. He chose me because I knew Kikyo for a brief moment. She reminded me of your mother, my Kiki. How I have missed her face and smile." Kagome looked down at her feet. "What is it Kagome?"

"Mom is dead." He looked at her in shock. Before she even realized it his face had a stream of tears running down it. His face looked so sad.

"How?" He whispered.

"She and grandpa went to see Aunt Rose in America and the plane never made it back. It crashed in the ocean half way home. No survivors. I wasn't home at the time; I was here in this time."

"How did you get to this time?"

"Well I was checking out something in the well house one day when I was pulled in. The portal opened because the Shikon Jewel was inside of me, but then I broke it. I then met InuYasha, he over there." She points over to InuYasha who waves. "After that I met Shippo, who's sort of like my son in a way." She looks over at him and he smiles. "Then there was Miroku, he's a monk and a total womanizer." Her father looked at him with warning. "Dad no he hasn't done anything I promise. He likes Sango but she's too stubborn to realize it." Sango blushes. "That's Kohaku over there, he's Sango's brother. There's Rin, she's Sesshomaru's adopted daughter. Over all the way out there is Kikyo and Koga, who haven't quiet made it down here yet." The other's turned to see both Koga and Kikyo running toward them. "And last but not least this guy here is Sesshomaru." Her father looked up at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked down at her demon father. Before he was released he looked human, but since he's been out his true self began to resurface.

"Ah Sesshomaru, I've read many things on you. Only in the books they refer to you as the Lord of the Western Lands, they never actually say your name but I can see it. I've been waiting to meet you."

"Why dad?"

"Well, it is said that he is the key to my family's future. That is why I came to this time in the first place. For some reason he changes the course of history."

"How?"

"In the many books I read they said that a strange woman who traveled along with his half brother would cause a ripple effect in the lands and change all living creatures forever. That this one Lord changes and becomes this honest and caring ruler. The only problem with this is that the girl decided to make a foolish mistake and stay. There by causing a change in our family's past, present and even future. I left to figure out why this girl would ruin our family so. Why she'd stay for one man?" Sesshomaru and Kagome exchanged looks. The group finally caught on.

"So Kagome was that girl then, and if she decided to stay this time then your family couldn't continue?" asked Miroku. "But could possibly make her want to stay in this time?" He grinned over at Sesshomaru. He glared at him.

"It can't be for InuYasha, he already lost that chance." InuYasha glared at Sango. "What it's true, he did."

"Then why oh why Kagome, would you stay?" Her face became beat red.

"Oh hi Kikyo, Koga." They both approached the group.

"Kagome my darling are you okay? Did the mutt hurt you?" He took her hands in his. "Now that Naraku is gone will you run away with me and bare my children."

"Hey that's my line!" Yelled Miroku. Sango kicks him hard in the ass. "Sorry Sango.

Onigumo cleared his throat. Koga looked up at him.

"Hey pal she is my woman." Her father glared.

"Will you please release my daughter this moment?" He said this without changing his voice.

"What's he talking about?" He asked Kagome.

"Um Koga this is my father, Onigumo." He let go of Kagome and began to apologize to her father.

"Koga, you should realize by now that my daughter does not belong to any man and that she is free to choose a suitor on her own. Now if you don't mind I would very much like you to stop placing claims upon her when her own heart lies somewhere else." Koga nodded and headed back for the group. Sesshomaru smirked. Onigumo noticed this and thought it over in his mind. He could already tell that his little girl had grown up and attracted men but only found one to her liking. Only he wasn't exactly someone she could be with at the moment. He belonged to this time and she was to return to hers after they collected the shards. That was the last thing they needed to do before the portal would open once more then Kagome, Onigumo and Souta would return back to their time and continue on with life.

"Sorry sir." Koga muttered.

"So tell me Kagome is there a man in your life?"

"Dad!" she yelled blushing.

"Or is there someone you want but can't have?" She blushed even more. Sesshomaru looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey dad what do you say about going back to Kaede's village and resting up?" Good save Kagome.

It took about a day to get to the village. Most of them ran there, anyone who couldn't was with a person who could. Kaede was a bit shocked to see all of them so soon, but she had felt the dramatic decrease in Naraku's energy, up until it vanished completely. Kagome took the time to explain it to her and she accepted it. Onigumo formally apologized for his counterparts actions. He and Kagome spend a few days together away from everyone just talking and catching up with one another. He gave her the ring back. Miroku had given it to him to give to her. He had his own for when they returned.

He took her out one day to the forests to chat. She had placed the ring back on and he noticed more how she looked like her mother.

"Tell me Kagome how is it that you haven't found a suitor yet? You are a lovely woman and would have easily found someone." This topic she had tried to avoid since they were reunited. He knew this as well but since they were alone he felt that it would be alright.

"Dad, I do love someone as you know but it is impossible for him to love. I don't really understand on what day this week that I realized my feelings but he's nothing that I'd expected my first love to be. I sadly thought that InuYasha and I had something, but I knew somewhere in my heart that he wasn't what I wanted. I spend most of the year asking myself if I cared that he loved Kikyo and if I did they why. It wasn't as if he claimed that he loved me at all and I wasn't his nor was he mine. We for a while were interested in one another. I'd get jealous when Koga came around and I'd do the same with Kikyo. It's not a good trait for a girl to have. I feel ashamed for ever feeling jealous. InuYasha and I are nothing but friends."

"It's Lord Sesshomaru isn't it?" She looked up at him.

"Well I do care for him and for some reason I was the first person he talked to in the group over that whole year we joined forces. Maybe it was just the demon instincts but I think I love him."

"Kagome you must ask yourself if you could imagine a world with him would it be the right. Or maybe if you could even live in a world where he didn't exist. That is how you know for sure. Can you wake up in the middle of the night and reach over to find you are alone? Can you walk through your life each day and wonder what else you need that you don't already have and realize that it's something you completely gave up hope on?" She nodded in agreement.

"Can love happen so suddenly?"

"Oh yes. When I met your mother it was love at first sight. The moment my eyes met hers I knew that I'd love her for the rest of my life. You can't find such a thing everyday. I trust this Sesshomaru hello very much. He may be a little ruff around the edges but he has a good heart. He may not wear it so heartily on his sleeve but it's the silence that shows it more."

"He and I spent so long ignoring it and pretending that we were enemies. Actually some of the times we weren't pretending. But when he joined us I felt that maybe there was only a point that one person could go before the evil in their hearts would vanish and leave them exactly how they were before."

"I think you are the reason that his heart has grown. You do what you feel is right, but in the end you'll hurt him. You cannot remain here and he cannot come with us. But since he's a demon much like yourself you both shall live for about two thousand to five thousand years. So in all of that time you two have to capacity to meet again. I'm not saying it will be right away but you can expect he'll be in our time. He has been for the past four hundred years. But I couldn't track him down. He must have had a slight name change. At the time I didn't know his name while I read about him."

"I'm just glad that you're coming back with us. It was horrible not having a father. Mom told us that you had died. But when she died she left a will and a letter explained everything. I was angry for some time but when I thought about it I figured that I should at least deliver mom's dying wishes."

"Which were what?"

"She wanted you to know that she still loved you and that me and Souta should make peace with you once we found you."

"I think you have Kagome. And I also still love that woman." He linked arms with her. "I think you need to make peace with a few other people before we go." She looked at him strangely. "First there is InuYasha who you haven't really discussed any of this with and then Sesshomaru who I'm guessing doesn't really know what you're feeling. It might be best to tell him."

"I could just see it now. I tell him and he laughs in my face. Saying that it would be impossible for him 'The Lord Sesshomaru' to love a human female like me."

"I think you aren't looking at it in a positive way. That could be all he does. I mean any man alive would kill just to have you smile at them. You are so much like your mother when we were young. All the boys wanted her but she chose me. You found something in him that has captured your interest and I think that you should go with it."

"Hey you're supposed to be protecting me from guys."

"But not when it's someone looks at you the way he does."

"There isn't any look. We are just friends."

"Kagome don't try and use the safe card when there's a whole deck in front of you to choose from."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should just talk to him. Both of them." He led her back to the village and found that the others were ready to start searching for the remaining shards. There were about three to the west, one to the east, two to the north and four in the south. They all decided to split up and search for them. Four search parties of course. Kikyo, Miroku, and Kohaku would be one group. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru in another. Kaede, Koga, Rin, and Shippo in another and Souta, Onigumo, Sango and Kirara in the last. Since they needed someone to spot the shards they have Kagome, Kaede, Kikyo and Souta to do so. Kagome's group took the west, Kaede's took the east, Souta's took the north and Kikyo's took the south.

**Kagome's POV**

Captain's log…just kidding. Well we've been traveling around the west; I could feel the last of our shards near by. Sesshomaru knew this area so well. I trusted him with my life. Maybe that's what dad meant. You trust the ones you love. I look over at him and can feel his unease. InuYasha seems preoccupied with his own thoughts. I sigh and rub my arms. How do you just come out and say 'Hey I'm in love with you.' What will he say? Damn that dad of mine. Now he's got me talking to myself. I growled low in my throat. Both Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked at me. I blushed and crossed my arms. Now I'm growling great what next am I going to start barking like a rabid animal? I hope not. I wonder why no one has spoken since we left. Maybe it's because InuYasha would have rather went with Kikyo and Sesshomaru might want to be protecting Rin. Maybe she should have let them go with the people that they wanted to go with. I could have just gone on my own. Maybe then I wouldn't have to feel like I'm holding them down. I still have my strength and priestess abilities all at the same time. Dad found a way to down play the demon look and still have the power. I couldn't just go back and look like that. People can't handle things they don't understand. I felt it now, much stronger than before. Finally we can finish and return back to the village. I just wonder if anyone else has finished. What I found when we approached the last shard was a young cat demon. Or so I thought. When it realized that we had appeared before it, it had transformed into a huge tiger. It was easy to defeat and we retrieved the shard. But it was getting late and we couldn't travel anymore. We built a fire and camped out for the night. I lay in the grass and watched the moon chase the sun. I couldn't seem to get what my dad was saying out of my head. I looked over at the two brothers and found them actually talking civilly about something. They still seemed to look the same as always but at least they are trying to get along. I'm happy about that. I don't know what I'd do without Souta and I don't think that InuYasha and Sesshomaru should ever be without each other. Although they did spend most of their lives apart. I wonder what they were like as children. I'm sure they got along when they were younger. InuYasha must have looked up to Sesshomaru until something changed that.

"Kagome are you okay, you seem like you're in deep thought. You usually seem carefree and happy." I turned on my side and looked over at InuYasha. He and Sesshomaru were looking at me from their seats at the fireplace. I just stared at them as if I were still thinking. Well I am really. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm just thinking about that time that we went up again the moth. It seemed that my biggest fear was fear itself. Sad really. I figured it would be something completely idiotic. Like spending the next two thousand years on an island by myself. Or just being alone. But then there's always the latter. I could end up crowded with so many people that I'd suffocate. Then there's the thing that my dad and I talked about just yesterday. I can't seem to grasp his hidden messages and his wisdom. He understands something that I just can't understand. Or maybe it's because I refuse to accept it. I'm currently in my denial stage."

"What are in denial about?" Asked InuYasha. I looked over at them again and then turned back so that I was facing the sky.

"Have you ever looked at the sky and wondered what makes each star so special? Each one eventually dies and then new ones appear. They each have the same light and if they were alone they wouldn't make a difference. But then I think it takes one star and a few billion other to light the sky. So then maybe one star makes a difference." She smiled a little.

"Are you feeling okay? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing I'm just being silly that's all. Maybe I'm finally feeling my age."

"You're still young." Said Sesshomaru in monotone. "I don't think that your star will burn out anytime soon so stop worrying so much." InuYasha looked confused.

"Maybe. Don't you worry about the stars though? They live for thousands of years and then die out. It's really sad that something so magnificent could die."

"Time heals all wounds. I think that its best that you look at the fact that time gives the stars the chance to see things that other people dream of. They watch us now and they will watch over you when you leave this time. But over that time you will find that though they have aged their dreams and aspirations are still in tacked. As for the moon, if may lead them into the dawn but it isn't anything but a bright light itself, it lives the same and though it will never die it does grow old and change."

"I guess you're right Sesshomaru. Tempting the fates is inevitable."

"You should never tempt the fates Kagome; otherwise you'll ruin what is to come."

"What's with you two? You're not making any sense." Said InuYasha rubbing his head.

"I guess we aren't. But now I have more to contemplate." I closed my eyes and let the wind pass by me. I started to hum a song that I had written while on one of our journeys. I started to whisper the words to myself. "One more kiss could be the best thing. But one more lie could be the worst. And all these thoughts are never resting. And you're not something I deserve. In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me. In this world there's real and make believe. And this seems real to me. You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go." I closed my eyes and drifted off still whispering the worlds.

**End of POV**

**Kohaku's POV**

I miss her. I can't seem to get the kiss out of my mind. What was I thinking? Did I do it because I'm attracted to her? Or was it because I just wanted to express to her how much I cared for her. I do miss her; does that mean that when we are apart I will always be this way? We have almost finished with our part of the search. Kikyo and Miroku don't speak much. I wonder why. I think it's because we all were split up. I wanted to go with my sister or Rin. I wonder if Rin realizes how I feel about her. She's fifteen and she hasn't really gone out much or been around other humans. I think that's what I like about her.

**End of POV**

The village would have been much quieter except for the fact that InuYasha was yelling yet again at Shippo while Kagome chased them both around. They were still waiting for Kikyo's group to return. Kagome managed to forge everyone's together; they were just missing the last bit. Four more pieces and then she'd be pushed back to her own time. Miroku had said that it would take a day for the portal to open completely. The well opening once more to allow them back had to take that long. It was messing with something that should not have been tempted in the first place. Kagome looked as if she had just realized that she'd be returning within a day or so. Her adventures would end and she'd return to a world filled with pollution and traffic. To a life that only meant she had to go through college and get a job. She sighed and looked out onto the landscape in front of her. When they returned she had jumped up into a tree and remained there for hours. Something about this world made her wish that she didn't have to leave it. The wind felt right for once, no danger anywhere in sight, except for the minor demons who liked to eat humans and kill other demons for sport. But then there was all of her friends, she loved them dearly and hated the idea that she'd have to leave them. Sango was the first girl that she knew who didn't try setting her up with the popular guy in school just for status, Miroku was like that big brother that completely doesn't understand women but is a total leach. Then there's Shippo who she felt totally and completely maternal to. Kikyo was like that older sister who always seemed too perfect and always got all of your things, but at the end of the day she'd tell you how amazing you were for sticking to life in the first place. InuYasha was like that friend who you knew from kindergarten and you grew with and knew you so well; in fact better than you knew yourself. Then there was Sesshomaru who was like the first guy you'd kiss and never tell anyone because it was so special and magical that you'd want it to always be with you and kept as your little secret. Much like their love, it was a secret and they both lived with that. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun to kiss her face.

Kikyo and the others returned by the end of the day. Kagome put off fusing them so that she could have one last night with everyone. She talked to each of them individually. But left InuYasha and Sesshomaru for last. InuYasha was next. She had each of them meet her in the forest to talk. InuYasha sat down next to her on the grass.

"InuYasha I've been trying to figure all of this out in my head since my father talked with me. Actually way before that. About a year to be honest."

"About what?"

"I know that you must know how I feel about-"

"Yeah I do. At first it hurt but then I thought about it some and realized that I couldn't really make you happy. You and I were always meant to be friends. We have the kind of friendship that requires understanding and forgiveness. You do most of the forgiving and I always put my trust in you. I disappointed you somewhere along our journey and I'm sorry. I should have just stopped being so jealous."

"InuYasha, you and I started out this journey and enemies and became the greatest of friends. When I first met you I just wanted to get away from you. Not because of you being half demon, but because you were really mean. But then I learned that the only reason that you were that way was because you were hurt inside. Kikyo had hurt you but you still loved her. Sort of like you and me. I did love you at one point but you hurt me when you asked if Kikyo could join us. I don't hate her but she was your first love and I was jealous."

"Say Kagome why didn't you ever tell me about that cave you guys got caught in?"

"She told me not to say anything. You see I had heard a girl calling for help. I went inside and found her almost out of breath. I couldn't leave her there to parish because then you'd be sad for her. She kept telling me to leave her but I couldn't. By the end of it we had an unspoken understanding. That is most likely why I could never truly hate her. She and I don't share a common bond but we understand each other to a point about what's most important."

"So what now?"

"This is where I tell you that you are right about my feelings toward him and that I don't plan to allow them to lead me anywhere. You and I aren't going anywhere at this point in time and I know that you and Kikyo can never because she isn't real. Sesshomaru could never return any feelings for me because he doesn't have it in him. I can't do it either because I'm not ready to give my heart away only to have it spit back out in my face. He and I have formed some sort of friendship but I don't feel that he and I have met in the middle with our feelings."

"How do you know unless you try? I've always known you to be a fighter. You never give up even when the odds are against you. That is what I always admired you for. Little things were nothing to you and even the biggest things came easy too. My brother isn't the softest of beasts but he respects you and everyone in the group and though he may not speak out much he understands a lot more than you realize."

"Wow InuYasha that was amazing. You just managed to say some nice things about your brother." He blushed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah well I have my moments. Just don't tell him I said any of that."

"Sure I promise."

"Thanks." They stood and looked at each other. They both smiled and hugged. "You Kagome are the only real friend that I've ever had. You understood me and never judged me unfairly. I will miss your kind heart and friendly nature most." He said into her ear while they remained in their hug.

"I already miss you." She said feeling her eyes start to water. He let go over her and held onto her shoulders.

"You Kagome are one special girl. I'll go and get my brother now." He kissed her forehead and headed for the camp site.

She sat down and wiped my eyes. She lay back in the grass and listened to the grasshoppers sing to each other. She closed my eyes and just listened to them as if she were listening to two people talking. Her kimono flew around her and she could feel her hair moving with the wind. It felt like she was in a place that time didn't exist in.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and just watched her as she slipped into her world. He still had no idea what he was going to say but for some reason he came to her. She lay there for a while without speaking. She must not have realized he was there. He cleared his throat. She didn't open her eyes but instead patted the grass next to her. He got the hint and laid down next to her.

"Tell me Sesshomaru what is it about you and me that doesn't make any sense at all?"

"If I knew what you meant I might be able to answer the question."

"I thought hard about this and I don't think I can do this. But I know that you've been asking yourself the same questions as I have. Something has shifted in our friendship and I don't understand it. Have you ever felt like you want something but can't grasp it or understand it?"

"Why don't you just take what you want?" He looked over at her but she was focusing on the sky.

"Because the matters of the heart aren't something that you can just take Sesshomaru."

"What does the heart have to do with wanting something?"

"Why do you keep asking that? Why do you question everything I'm saying?"

"Because I want to hear you say whatever it is that you're avoiding." She looked over at him and glared. He smirked but remained looking up.

"Who said that I was avoiding anything?"

"Because you are."

"No I'm not."

"Kagome you and I both know that what you want to say has been on our minds and everyone else's out there by the fire. But maybe you don't understand it yourself. I personally don't and if I keep thinking about it I might drive myself crazy."

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand why I'm feeling like this." She looked at him and found him looking at her. She smiled at him and he smirked. She turned over on her stomach and watched him for a while. He glanced at her once and a while. She lay down on her arms and closed her eyes. She could feel him next to her; just lying there in all of his glory. She wondered why it was so hard to just say those words that he already knew about.

"Sesshomaru…"she whispered softly to him. He didn't respond. "I think that somewhere on this journey I fell in love with you." She could hear his breath stop suddenly. She opened one eye and found that his eyes still closed. He moved his hand to her face touched it softly. She touched his hand and kissed his palm.

"You know my feelings and I refuse to express them." She gave him a nod of understanding. She didn't really expect him to say the word but acknowledge them. She knew already that he loved her but he was not ready to utter the words yet. "Just know that if you were a sin, I'd repeat you each time just to be saved again by you." She blushed. He still refused to open his eyes. This was her chance. She bent down over him and touched his lips with hers. He responded without a thought. His hand that had occupied her face now rested on the back of her head. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. He rolled over so that she was below him. He stopped kissing her lips and looked down at her; face only inches from his. "Kagome you will be the death of me one of these days." His voice sounded out of breath. She smiled up at him finally realizing that this was that moment that she wanted to keep for her to remember him by.

They sat there for a while just watching the stars hoping that this moment wouldn't fade away just like each one of the stars above them soon would.

When they returned to the camp site everyone was already asleep or so they thought. The looked at one another once more and kissed once before going to opposite ends of the camp site. The spectators were all silently cheering in their minds as everyone fell asleep.

The day that they returned was indeed a sad day. Kagome and her friends said their good bye and she and her family disappeared into the well, leaving behind the Shikon Jewel and life long companions.

* * *

Writer's Note: If you've read this story before then I moved part of chapter four to this chapter because i had a writer's note here. So do not get confused. I at one point and time decided to end this story at this point but found I couldn't let it die like that. So as you will find it continues on for many more chapters. Also after finishing this go to my profile for the sequel. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Five**

**By: Mirei**

**Kagome's POV**

It's been over five years since we left the Feudal Era. My father went back to the shrine and reopened it. I went off to Tokyo University and became deeply involved with Business Applications. I soon found this as my major. I also did want to take a Psychology class but they were filled. The first two years were the hardest. I missed them all dearly and I still do. You might be wondered what exactly I'm doing right now. Well I'm sitting in my large office waiting for my secretary to buzz in my next client. I run many corporate conglomerates. I thought that it would be difficult but when I couldn't handle being an intern anymore I took action and used what money I had saved up. I placed my part of the money in the bank, what with interest it all doubled by the third year. I used part of that to begin my own business. It only took a year and a half to become well known. In case you where wondering we sell computers nationwide and provide help to those who call the hotline. But then I also owned my own record label. That was an accident. A friend of mine told me that he wanted to give up it so that he could go and relax and start a whole new carrier. I took the record label and found many talents out there. But you see when we got back I had changed my name a little. I'm now known as Komee Hisha. My father's idea. I was the only one to change my first name also. He kept his name, Onigumo and Souta kept his as well. I just wanted a new start. I went out and got an all new wardrobe and a hair cut. Not too much was removed but enough to make me feel different. I got my own house but I was only a few houses from dad. I couldn't leave him or Souta, who still remained with dad at the shrine. They still refer to me as Kagome as well as my old friend but at work and on my check book it says 'Hisha, Komee'. I still talk to Hojo, who worked in the building next to mine. Coincidence no? We eat lunch together and then car pool sometimes. He's been itching me meet some of the guys he works with but I'm not sure about it. Oh well I have to get back to work one of my new singers just walked in.

**End of POV**

* * *

"Please Maru; please you guys have to meet this girl. She's beautiful, smart, funny and just perfect." Hojo begged his friends.

"Hey bro why don't we meet with her, she does own that building next to this one and a record label. She must be intelligent enough to do all of that and still be, how old is she?" said Maru's brother.

"Twenty-six. I've known her since we were kids. I asked her out a lot in high school but she always seemed sick, she missed most of high school." He looked down as if sad about something.

"What is her name again?" asked Maru (A/N: You know who that is right? Sesshomaru! Yasha is InuYasha.)

"She goes by Komee Hisha, but that isn't her real name. She told me that she didn't want to be known as her old self so I never speak her real name unless I'm with her." Maru and Yasha looked at each other in confusion.

"Why did she change her name?" Yasha asked.

"It was her father's idea I guess and she agreed with his decision. For a long as I've known her I never thought she had a father. Well everyone has a father but I'd never met the man when I visited her. She said that he usually was away on business. Hardly home I guess."

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? I'll bring a few of our friends as well. Then we shall see this girl that you speak of." Hojo's phone rings.

"Oh hey I was just talking about you. No nothing bad I promise. Yeah I'll meet with you now. Usual place right? No, you want to discuss something with me? Is it about the new contract with that kid again? Oh no it isn't okay well I'll meet you at the coffee place in an hour then. Sure no problem, yeah okay bye." He hung up the phone. "She said that there's something she needs to talk to me about. I'll ask her about dinner when I go meet her."

"We should be getting back to work." Said Maru.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here Hojo I really appreciate it."

"No problem, so what's up?"

"You won't believe this but Souta's getting married." She smiled.

"No way that little guy found a girl?"

"Yeah and the weird thing is that her name is Rin. I know that name is common but it has to be a coincidence."

"Rin? Wait a minute what's her last name?"

"I think her last name is Tasho or something like that."

"No way! My friend has a daughter by the name of Rin and his last name is Tasho. This is crazy."

"Yeah I know. Does your friend know that my brother's going to be marrying his daughter?"

"I don't think that she's told him yet."

"Souta called me before I called you and told me that he had asked her and she said yes."

"Maybe if we invited them tonight then they'll announce it."

"Invited them to what?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Well my friends want to meet you and so I thought that you might want to come out to dinner tonight."

"I have a better idea, why don't you have everyone come to my house. I could have dad help me out with dinner and then we could have like a big family gathering sort of thing. I just had my place remodeled and decorated."

"Sure, I'll make sure to tell the guys. They said that they were going to invite a few of their friends."

"How many are we talking? I want to make sure to make enough."

"Let's see I think about five or six of my friends are attending."

"Okay, counting you, me, my dad, Souta, and Rin as well. Alright then I should go home and get ready." She jumped up from her seat and dashed out of the house. Hojo returned to work and found Yasha and Maru in his office.

"So did she propose?" Joked Yasha.

"No but plans have changed. She wants to make dinner for everyone. So call up your friends and bring them over. Here is the address. She just became so happy about the whole thing that I just agreed."

"So what did she want to talk with you about?" asked Maru in monotone.

"Well that'll have to wait until tonight. Trust me you won't believe it." Maru looked at him with question. What did he mean by that?

* * *

Kagome ran around her house trying to figure out what to cook. Her father came over and could have laughed at the whole scene before him.

"Kagome dear why are you in such a fret?" She looked up to see her father standing there.

"Hey dad, I have to cook this big dinner, I think that if we invited over Rin's father then they might announce their engagement."

"So her father doesn't know yet. This night should be interesting." He father laughed a little. "I'll go get the door okay and you just work on this." He left the kitchen and she finally figured out what she was doing. Once everything was where it should be she began to start of the dessert. She started to sing to herself as she placed the crust on the top. "You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand." She started to hum. Someone had stepped into the kitchen but she didn't realize it. "Dad could you take this please?" She didn't turn around but pointed to the bowl on the counter.

"Why don't you take it yourself?" Came a deep voice from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened. But then she realized that is was wishful thinking. The man that stood only a few feet from her had short black hair with amber eyes. She sighed and went back to cooking. She couldn't sense anything different about him, except that he seemed to have the ability to suppress his energy. His voice sounded so much like…but no it couldn't have been. She could feel his anger at being ignored. Then someone else enters the kitchen. He also had short black hair and amber eyes. They must have been brothers. The shorter on looked shocked to see her for some reason.

"If you two aren't going to help then why don't you place yourself somewhere else, like the living room?" They could here the agitation in her voice. "Wait," She turned around and walked towards them. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, who are you two anyway?" They looked at each other and then at her and the shorter guy started to grin. She didn't like where this was going at all.

"Yasha stop it now, this is most impolite of you." The taller guy said to the shorter guy who obviously was his brother. Kagome didn't know what to feel at this point. Then his name registered in her mind. Yasha? That sounded a lot like InuYasha. She shook her head and tried to forget about her past with them. The taller guy looked back at her and looked into her eyes. For some reason this caused her to have flashbacks of the same eyes on a certain Lord.

"I'm Yasha and this ass hole is my older brother Maru. He doesn't like to talk much though."

"If he doesn't want to talk then it's his decision, but you guys need to go so I can finish cooking. Hojo and the other people will be here soon."

"They have arrived already. Komee is it." Said Maru looked at her strangely.

She seemed quite startled at first. For some reason he knew something that she didn't and she didn't like that feeling at all. "Yes that is correct. So then let's go into the living room and greet these people that Hojo has invited. She walked between the two brothers into the living room. The looked at each other.

"She has no clue does she?" asked Yasha. Maru just gave him a look of irritation. "I know of Hojo because she often mentioned him. But it seems as though he hasn't led us to her quite yet. Maybe we should see how she reacts to the others.

"Yes we shall. Let us make our presence known to the others." Maru stated and led his brother into the living room. They could hear her gasp as she entered the room.

**A/N: I couldn't resist the temptation to leave the story hanging a little. Enjoy what is to come! Love you all a lot!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Six**

**By: Mirei**

**A/N: Um about this chapter, sorry I was laying in bed last night, well this morning. Anyway I was thinking about how I was going to get her to the well. This is what I came up with. Now her point of view in the last chapter was her actual day. But the phone call to Hojo through the end of the chapter was part of her dream. Yeah so enjoy!**

Kagome shot up from her bed. She looked around her and found that everything was a dream. She plopped back down onto her bed and groaned. It had felt so real. Like they'd finally found her. She knew it was her fault that they had a difficult time finding her but why were her mortal friends there? They couldn't have survived four hundred years. She turned over and closed her eyes still remembering Sesshomaru and his lips. Although they never really discussed it she knew that it was a mutual understanding. But that didn't stop the pain of missing him. Her heart ached each day that she'd think of him. Wondering if he had survived the past four hundred years. If he was out there right now looking for her. _But why would he be looking for me? He did say that he wouldn't express his feelings but that could have meant anything. _A single tear fell from her cheek.

She got up and went over to her father's house. She didn't go to the house though. Instead she headed for the shrine. The well house still sat in its same place. She hadn't been there for about six years. She couldn't bring herself to go back to the well, even to look at it. But tonight seemed like a good time to. Something was calling her to it. It was as if she were being pulled to it. The well looked the same as if no one had touched it. She opened the doors and stepped inside. She looked over the rims of the well and found that nothing was there. She sat down on the rim and sighed, maybe she was losing her mind. But before she could speak something from the well pulled her in. _What's happening? I couldn't be going back could I?_ She closed her eyes as if she were in a dream and allowed herself to be taken. But before she could enjoy the feeling of being in nothingness she landed hard on the bottom of the well. She wasn't sure what was happening but when she looked up she found open sky. Climbing out she looked around her. She was back.

She touched her hair and found that it still remained short. Her ring no longer remained on her finger, but her power still raged inside of her. She couldn't look like a demon anymore. The ring had seeped inside of her finger about two years before. It might be better this way if no one could sense her. If they believed she was weak then she'd have the advantage. But first she needed to change her clothes. Kaede's village was next on her journey. Maybe Kaede could help her with her outfit. The village seemed the same. She went to Kaede's home and walked in. But what she found was a young man and a little girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have walked in without knocking." She turned and was about to leave.

"Wait miss it is quite alright. Were you looking for someone?" She went and sat down.

"Yes, have you seen Kaede?"

"She moved out of this village. She left her home to my daughter and me."

"I know this is a lot to ask of you sir but do you happen to have a kimono I could use." He looked at her as if agreeing with her about what she was wearing.

"I will not ask where you received such an outfit but I agree that you might need an outfit that would suit you to the area." He left the room and came back moments later with a dark blue kimono. "This belonged to my mother. I hope that it pleases you."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Kasson. This little girl is Shula."

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you." He looked shocked. "What's the matter?"

"You are the girl that defeated Naraku?"

"Yes, but I had help. My friends all were there."

"I at first didn't believe that such a girl as you existed. Shula has always dreamed of meeting you." The little girl nodded.

"Kagome, you are my hero." Shula said and gave Kagome a hug.

"Thanks, it was nothing really. In fact I had just saved my father from Naraku. He was trapped inside. My friends defeated him; well there were demons inside of him that got out."

"I believe that Kaede moved off toward the Western lands. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuYasha have started a village there for humans. I think that you should venture there and see your friend."

"Kaede is my aunt actually. But I do need to go and see her. Thank you for your kindness Kasson." She bowed and left the house. Long journey awaited her outside of the village that her first one had started.

What was it that brought her back here? First the dream and now this. She decided then to get on the trail toward the western lands. But that would mean having to travel through the woods and there might be some demons hungry for humans. Not that it worried her that they might attack; she was more worried about the reason that she was sent here in the first place.

The fact that she had to walk a whole week just to get there was by far the worst. Her feet pressed on for about five hours. But then her senses started to pick up. Someone was hiding behind a few trees. She stopped and stood still. The thing behind the trees was moving as if they were unsure on whether to present themselves. She could feel their intent and relaxed.

"Whoever is there please do not hide. I am unarmed and will not bring any harm." The person behind the trees came out rather reluctantly. Kagome found herself amazed at the demon's beauty. He stood at about 5'9 and had long raven hair. He wore it up in a high ponytail much like Koga's except that his was longer. He also wore a kimono much like hers. His eyes were like two emeralds shining in the sunlight.

He folded his arms when he realized that she was human. At first he believed that she was a great threat.

"What are you doing in these parts human?" he sounded much like Koga did when they first met. She mimicked his stance.

"What are you doing hiding in the trees?" she used the same exact tone as he had.

"What I do is no concern of yours human." He scowled at her.

"Trust me you wouldn't be addressing me in such a way if I could transform." She grinned at his confused expression.

"You are but a human." She began to giggle. "Why do you laugh at this general for?"

"You actually believe that I'm a human?" He stood confused by her statement.

"Yes it is deafly obvious."

"Well I'm so sorry that I've disappointed you expectations. Let me introduce myself. I am Kagome."

"Kagome? You are the woman who defeated Naraku?" he seemed to register his earlier rudeness.

"How many people know about that?" for some reason the earlier tension had disbanded.

"You are known because of our lords. They speak of the woman with godly powers. We are to believe that her beauty and power could always match up equally. I may have to agree. It would be my honor to travel along with you." He bowed his head.

"Please don't bow. If you feel that you need to travel with me then you may. I could use some company on this journey."

"Where are you headed?" They started to walk again.

"How about you first tell me your name." She gave him a small smile. He grinned and rubbed his head in embarrassment for his forgetfulness.

"That is correct, I didn't correctly introduce myself. My name is Azulu I protect parts of the western borders and this trail. Forgive me for my rudeness."

"It's okay, if I were you I'd make the same mistake. So I guess we're traveling buddies now?"

"As in…friends?" he seemed unsure of this.

"Unless you don't want to be friends with me." She pretended to be hurt. When he thought she was being serious he looked worried. "I'm only joking. Yes as in friends, why not, you seem like a nice demon."

"Thanks, so where are we headed?"

"I'm going to the village that Sesshomaru and InuYasha rule over." He looked shocked. "What?"

"You speak of the Lords in such a disrespectful manner."

"They are dear friends of mine and I don't think they'd like my mockery. I'm not one to follow proper etiquette."

"I've noticed that. Maybe we should stop for the night, it's getting late and you must be tired."

"Nope not me, I could go for about seven more hours, but maybe we should stop for tonight, I wouldn't want to attract any demons out there." She grinned and he laughed a bit.

Kagome jumped up into a tree and looked up at the sky. The wind blew her hair about her and caressed her face. For some reason being back here felt right. Although she belonged to 2005 she knew deep down that her heart remained in this timeframe. She looked next her, perched in the tree beside her was Azulu, who seemed to be asleep already.

Kagome's POV

_Look at me acting so love sick. I bet in all the time that I've been gone that Sesshomaru hasn't thought on me once. I know that we didn't declare an actual relationship but he did say he loved me, or rather expressed that I already knew how he felt. What does that mean anyway? I openly told him that I loved him. Do I now? I might but I haven't seen him for six years and in that time things could have changed. We were friends when I left, on the brink of something more. Hm…that sounds like a good summary for one of those soap operas. Note to self; never ever reference soup operas to real life. Good now all I have to do is convince myself that I don't love Sesshomaru and everything will be peachy keen. Another note to self; never use the fraise 'peachy keen' ever again. Look at me I'm having a conversation with myself. I think that I'm seriously going crazy now. When was the last time that I ever felt this way? Maybe the time before we got to Naraku's? I had thought hard about the decision before we arrived but I still felt doubt. I worried so much about how the others would feel if I suddenly changed my mind about my feelings. Not only the feelings for Sesshomaru but the love I felt for my father. Sure I hardly knew him, except for the little memory I had of him as a child, but he was my father and the only man who could fill that hole in my heart that longed for a father. Every girl sometime in her life needs her father. I learned it the hard way though. I literally almost lost him for good. Naraku held onto him until that last moment. He had fought Naraku on his own on many occasions and know this. It hurt so much when I tried to push out Naraku. At one point I could hear Naraku inside my head telling me to just give it up and forget my father. But then my heart told me that some things are worth fighting for. Maybe that's what dad tried to convince me of. He had meant that maybe Sesshomaru was worth all the heartache and loneliness. Sure I'm by myself now but I could remain this way if I don't fight for what I want. As Pat Benatar says 'Love is a Battlefield'. I've started to rabble inside my head. Still it feels nice to feel again. I did have what most could want. I had that huge corporation and the record label but that was just status what was it worth to my soul at the end of the day? Was this exactly what I was to become? I question that a lot. Like maybe I'm meant for something else. Maybe in due time I'll figure that out. Sleep is a good idea now._

End of POV

* * *

"Sesshomaru, there have been reports on the eastern front that a human is traveling along with General Azulu." InuYasha entered his brother's library. He took a seat across from him. 

"And what does this have to do with us?" Sesshomaru looked up briefly then went back to looking at a few maps.

"People are saying that it's Kagome. But they aren't sure." InuYasha saw surprise cross his brother's face and felt his heart rate quicken, then he fell back into his usually monotone self.

"Kagome returned to her time. There is no possible way that she'd return. It has been ten years since she left. Nothing has gone wrong that would bring her back here."

"I guess you have a point. I might have just hoped for a miracle then. Sorry to bother you bro, later." He turns and leave the library.

* * *

"Miroku go tell Kagome to get back in here this minute." Yelled Sango. 

"Why hun, she's right in the back field picking flowers, let her be." Miroku said, trying to comfort his wife.

"You might be right; I just worry that something will happen to her." She sat down in a chair and sighed. "Anything could happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to her I promise, InuYasha and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow any demon to hurt our child." He pulled her to him and kissed her temple.

"I should go and finish with dinner. We have to meet with the others later for the meeting." She stopped half way to the stove. "Miroku, do you think the rumors are true?" he seemed shocked by her comment.

"It is possible, but we shouldn't get our hopes up." She gave him a nod.

* * *

"Hi lady, my name is Kagome." A little girl looked up at a woman with short black hair. 

"My name is also Kagome. It is nice to meet you." Kagome looked down at the little girl and thought of Sango. She looked around her and smiled at how beautiful the flowers were. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Daddy said that it was okay to pick mommy some flowers. They have a meeting to go to. I don't know what that is but they don't want to go. Uncle Sesshomaru said that it as important that mommy and daddy help him." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" The little girl nodded.

"He is really tall and has black hair, it's really long and fun to braid sometimes. He's my favorite uncle. Uncle InuYasha is funny, he visits me everyday and we chase butterflies."

"So then you know Sesshomaru? Tell me Kagome, what are you mommy and daddy's names?" The girl looked deep in thought for a moment as if she were trying to figure that out.

"Mommy sometimes calls dad Miroku or pervert, but I don't know what that means. Daddy calls mommy Sango and honey. She always forgives him when he hugs her. They are funny." Kagome smiled at the fact that her two friends were now together.

"Do you think I could meet your parents?" The little girl's face lit up and she grabbed Kagome's hand. Azulu smiled, mildly amused.

"Kagome, take you shoes off before coming in." Kagome could here her friend tell the little girl.

"Okay mommy. Um mommy I brought someone who wants to meet you." Sango came into the next room. Her face went from smiling to shock.

"Can I help you two?" Kagome smiled.

"Has it been that long that you don't remember me?" Sango looked confused. "Sango it me Kagome, I'm back." She could feel herself giving in to her tears. Sango ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Both women began to cry and babble. "Oh I missed you guys so much."

"I'm so happy that you've returned." Sobbed Sango. Then she stopped suddenly. "Wait how did you return?"

"That's why I'm here for; I don't really know why I've come back. Um Sango, how long have I been gone?"

"About ten years."

"In my time it's been six."

"That's strange." Sango led her to the living room to sit.

"So you and Miroku huh?" Kagome grinned when Sango blushed.

"How did you know?" Kagome pointed to the little girl.

"That little girl, who happens to share my name, told me. So how old is she?" Sango looked at her daughter with love.

"That little girl over there is five and her father spoils her like crazy. I don't mind, I think it's really sweet that Miroku has changed so much and turned out be such a great father." Kagome could feel her friend's happiness radiating off of her.

"So what's happened since I've been gone?"

"Well Shippo grown, he now a teenager. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both are ruling over the Western lands together. Kirara decided that she'd like to explore the other lands for a while. Kikyo gave up her soul and vanished, InuYasha didn't seem too sad over that. Koga decided that he'd marry this girl in his tribe. Rin and Kohaku did date for a while but then Kohaku decided that it wouldn't work out. He and Rin are still close though."

"So what happened to the jewel?"

"Well InuYasha made the strangest wish on it. He had wished that all of us could live the span of a demon, with the same powers as we had before, only that we'd look just like humans. So now we'll age along with you and Sesshomaru, but still get to be humans. The wish also applies to our children. It's great I haven't aged at all."

"Wow, why did he do that for?"

"I think because he wanted us all to meet up with you later on in life. But hey you're here." She hugged her friend again.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel her. But it was faint. He didn't realize that she was merely an hour away, ten if he ran. Did he really want to see her? He could still remember the argument they had the morning that she left. 

**FLASHBACK**

_She smiled up at him for a moment. Then a frown graced her delicate features. He wasn't sure what to do at this moment. He knew that he couldn't keep her and she refused to acknowledge the fact that they hadn't spoken about the other night. It infuriated him that she was playing as if it never happened. The others were asleep still and she sat up awake. They knew that this might be the last time they'd see each other. But acted as if it didn't matter at all. He growled, which caught her attention. _

"_What is it Sesshomaru?" she gave him a questionable look._

"_Why do you seem calmed by the fact that you will be leaving?" He didn't sound worried just curious. His face remained in the same façade he placed each time. _

"_I am upset about leaving, but there isn't a thing I can do." She sighed._

"_You don't look or sound upset." She sent him a glare._

"_I have some self control. I don't think it best to run around hear sputtering and carrying on will make anything better." She stood and started to walk away from the camp. He followed. She stopped walking when she reached the river. He stood next to her. _

"_What is really going on with you girl. I honestly don't believe that any of this has to do with you leaving." She glared at him once more. _

"_You wouldn't understand." She turned and headed back through the forest. He stopped her by grasping her hand. He then spun her around and held her against him. _

"_You will do well to know that you don't tell this Sesshomaru what I understand." He glared down at her. He wasn't angry about their current conversation, but just the fact that she wasn't telling him the truth. She wiggled from his grasped but he wouldn't let her go. She then realized how close they were and blushed. He would have grinned but decided that he'd shown too much of himself to begin with. _

"_You will do well Sesshomaru to know that I can do as I wish. You do not control my actions." She spat the words in his face. "You are the reason that I'm angry!" She finally said after a few moments of uncomfortable tension. _

"_What do you mean?" He hadn't let her go yet. He tried to keep focus and sorely losing it, her scent filled his nose and the temptation to lean down and kiss her vastly seemed more desired. _

"_I told you how I felt and yet you refused to tell me. Now I feel like a fool! I refuse to feel like this Sesshomaru!" She finally broke free and went back to camp leaving him to stand there confused. He had thought for sure that she understood him. He stayed there until the others were preparing to leave. _

**End of Flashback**

He could still see her face as she jumped into the well. It was filled with sadness; any hope that was left had vanished in her eyes. He did nothing as she left. He shook his head and tried to forget. Ten long years have passed since she left. This made him wonder how much she had changed. InuYasha came in again and saw that Sesshomaru had clinched fists on his desk.

"Hey Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Kagome have arrived. They are currently settling into their rooms here." He looked up at his brother and scowled. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, I shall meet with them. Tell them to report here when they have settled. The meeting will go as planned." InuYasha left to find the others.

InuYasha hadn't seen Kagome yet but had a feeling that she was as attractive as he remembered. Even though she aged by ten years.

**A/N: Hello all I hope that I didn't surprise you will my nonsense. I'm sort of lost now. I know the basic plot of the story but I really need all of you guys to help me out. I'd really like some ideas before I continue on. I really really really really REALLY want you to throw some random ideas toward me, if they happen to hit me its okay I won't be angry. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying to find a way to maturely bring them together. I've been with this site longer than it says on my bio; this penname is my first one. I had another on but it was cancelled because I hadn't used it for almost half a year. So I've read my fair share of fics and found that though I liked many but found that some were so corny. Most make InuYasha call her a bitch, wench or worse. He has never called her things like that. Also if you seriously watched Sesshomaru he isn't the type to talk a lot he's more of an action kind of guy. I'm trying really hard to not make any mistakes in this. I had an easy time wrting this chapter, and chapter three was rather simple too. **

**Please review and help a poor writer find her way again!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I had to remove the song that goes after the first line. If you would like to know what that song was it was 'Love is a Battlefield' by Pat Benatar. Due to recent complaint from I've removed the song. Hopefully they don't close my account. I typed all the other lyrics used throughout my story. I don't really know why it's such a problem but oh well I don't want to have to stop using **

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Mirei**

Sesshomaru made his way down the halls of his home. He could hear something coming from one of the rooms. As he stepped closer and opened the sliding door a little he found Sango, Rin, a servant of his, and a woman with short hair.

**

* * *

**

(Song would have gone here sorry)

"Hey Kagome that was great, singing is so fun, do you know any other songs?" Rin stated excitedly the others agreed. The woman that he couldn't recognize before said something that he couldn't understand. But then they all laughed and then told them that maybe they should be getting to the meeting.

"Hey bro what are you doing?" Sesshomaru almost jumped out of his own skin. InuYasha stood there looking at his strangely.

"Nothing, the females inside were acting strangely."

"They aren't acting strange its singing." InuYasha rolled his eyes. They left the area and Sesshomaru couldn't help but remember the parts that Kagome was singing. It was as if she were singing them to him. Feh, yeah right! He shook his head and tried to forget how sensual she looked while she sang. He growled, which earned his a glance from his brother and a few servants passing by.

**

* * *

**

Kagome could sense him just outside the door but thought it was funny that he'd resort to spying. Her face turned into a scowl at the memory of their argument. But before she could relive it she felt someone pulling her by the arm. Sango was talking to her with joy on her face, but she was too distracted to actually understand a word she was saying. All she knew was that she was being led somewhere down a few halls, through many doors. Then they stop in front of a pair of double doors.

Inside the room was dim. Kagome could feel many others in the room already but she wasn't sure exactly why she had to go. Sango left her and took her seat next to Miroku. A man with long black hair approached her and pulled her toward a seat in the front. He looked familiar. Like the guy from her dream only his hair was longer. Wait hold on a minute! It's InuYasha! _Duh I've seen him enough times in human form to know that it's him. Why is he in human for anyways? Its daylight out and there was a crescent moon last night, it hasn't even hit the first quarter._ He seats her and then goes up to the front with his brother.

"Good evening everyone. My brother and I thank you for being here. As most of you know we have a new threat on the rise." May whispers carried through the room. "Now if all of you would silence yourselves we can continue." He turned to InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru asks all of the leaders of your lands to join him in this fight. It has not been declared a war as of yet but it can not be ignored for too long. The enemy is moving toward the wolf demon tribe's sector and as Lord Koga has informed us many of his men have been defeated." Koga came up to the front after InuYasha made a hand motion.

"My men were scouting the area, looking for food, when something killed the m all. One of my men managed to survive. He told me that no one was actually there, but all he could remember was seeing a pair of large grey eyes and a mist. Then the mist swept over the group and killed them instantly." Koga went back to his seat. Kagome wondered what they were all talking about. She could people next to her whispering a few names but she should make out what names.

"Nyami, daughter of the Lord from the hawk demon tribe, please come up and tell us of your experience with this new enemy." InuYasha asked. A young demon stood and came to the front. Her hair was really short, not even long enough to put in a ponytail.

"About three weeks ago my half of my village was pillaged by this mist and my father was killed also. That is why I stand before all of you today and ask that you help Lord Sesshomaru and Lord InuYasha, we don't want anymore death to come to this world. If we don't investigate this everyone breathing at this moment will be dead." Some people shouted out their agreements. Sesshomaru dismissed her and stood up.

"Now as you all know, there are rumors that the warrior that defeated Naraku has appeared. She sits among us tonight but might wish to remain anonymous. When I think about the wish that my brother made almost ten years ago I remember my reaction. At first I disapproved of this form I'm in now, but as I think about it more I can see that decision was perfect. This mist doesn't attack humans. For some reason it only comes for demons and so I asked that every priestess in the area and even outside of my borders help us with our problem." Someone raised their hand in the air. "Yes, Taio?"

"What will the priestesses do? What do you plan to do?"

"Good question." He started to pace back and forth. "What my brother has informed me of priestesses is that they have the ability to do illusions and that is what we need."

"Sesshomaru, didn't you say that the reason for this meeting was to ask that all of the lands come here so that the priestesses could build a border of protection around the lands?" This time it was Sango who spoke, only she wasn't as formal as everyone else. She came up to the front.

"As always Sango you don't disappoint. You are correct, that is what I'm asking of all of you. The Western lands are the largest and it would be much safer if we knew that everyone were here and then anything out there couldn't harm us."

"Wait hold on Sesshomaru." Kagome stood and came to the front. She had her hair tied up with chop sticks and her voice sounded different. Sesshomaru noticed it earlier when he had heard the girls in the room. "If everyone came here wouldn't that give whatever is attacking a larger target and possibly wipe out the population as we know it?" He looked down at her for a moment and thought this over. She did have a point.

"So then what do you suggest?" He smirked at her confused expression.

"Good question. Let's see, mist killing demons like a plague, priestesses. Well why don't we have a few priestesses go out to the different lands and have them set up borders so that it blocks off anything from getting in. Then we could gave a few generals take there men out and scout the area for anyone and bring them back here. Afterward you could agrenize a search party to find this mist." Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and seemed to take in everything she had just said.

"I agree with the human!" someone from the back yelled.

"I second it!" someone from the left side.

"It seems that you've won over the Lord's messengers and counsel members." He looked down at her.

"It seems that I have Sesshomaru, by the way it's so great to be back." She grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's really amazing how my first week back has been filled with so much adventure and excitement."

"It's good to see you again Kagome." Said InuYasha coming up and pulling her into a hug. She blushed and reluctantly pulled away. Sesshomaru dismissed the people in the room and left the friends there. Koga was next to pull her into a hug. He twirled her around and around. She laughed like a child until he placed her back on the ground.

"It's good to see you both too." She blushed and fixed her hair.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? Am I hideous or something?" She looked down at herself then touched her face. They both laughed.

"No, but it seems that time has been really kind to you." Koga grinned as she blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm twenty six and a total workaholic."

"What's a workaholic?" Asked InuYasha.

"It means that I spend more time at work then I do at home."

"What do you do at your job?"

"I run a corporation that deals with trading computers and computer equipment. And then there's my record label. I spend so much time away from my house. I'd say that I spend about sixteen hours at work."

"Computer? Record label?" Koga and InuYasha were now more confused than ever.

"Let's just say that computers make the world go round. As of record labels; they are what make people famous, mostly singers. I help singers make albums and sell them to the general public. Um how about we forget about this since it has nothing to will you at this moment." They agreed.

"So how did you get here in the first place?"

"That's what I'd like to know. I was at my house, alone as usual; I was asleep when I woke from a dream. For some reason I needed to go to my dad's house to the well house. I looked over the rim of the well and didn't see anything. I sat there for a bit when something pulled me in. I went to Kaede's old home to find she wasn't there. Kasson gave me this kimono and then told me to come here. I met Azulu and he decided he'd travel with me. Hey where is Azulu anyway?"

"He returned to his post for a while." Stated Sesshomaru. He then saw that she was crestfallen. _Does she like this my general? Maybe it was best that he left._ He growled deep in his throat. The others looked at him strangely.

"To bad I wanted to thank him for his help. He was really fun to travel with."

"Ah…does our little Kagome have a crush?" teased Miroku, making Kagome's face light up like a flame.

"No, but if I did I wouldn't be standing here would I?"

"He was kind of cute Kagome. He did came into my house as I remember." Chimed in Sango. Kagome glared at her. "What, I didn't say you were in love with him are anything I just said he was cute." Miroku gave her a disapproving look. "Hey why are you mad at me for? You used to practically chase women down asking them to bare your child. Stop that pouting Miroku." He left the room followed by a yelling Sango.

"I can see that they haven't changed." She nervously laughed. She looked around her and found that she was alone with Sesshomaru, Koga and InuYasha. The three all had passed interests in her and now standing there she thought about that. There was Koga who used to be crazy about her and then she shut him down. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, and he looked good. InuYasha couldn't ever meet her to that point of forming a standing relationship so that just rules him out completely. Then Sesshomaru who though he may love her, can never bring himself to say the words, which was why she couldn't place herself in a position that subjected her to becoming emotionally unstable. She sighed. Why did she bother with the opposite sex anyway? She folded her arms over her chest and huffed at the thought of possibly being alone, known as a spinster at the tender age of just twenty seven, in which she'd be turning within a few days.

The others around her looked at her as if she'd suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Kagome are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Koga.

"Just had a flashback of my life in the past minute and realized that I'm going to become one of those women who has fifty cats and lives with herself in a big house yelling at the kids to get off her porch. It's not the best thoughts in the world but I figure that maybe if I secrete myself in my work then maybe I could avoid it all together. How about we forget that I just said any of that." She turned and started for the door. She half expected them to follow but they didn't and she just went back to her room. The guys looked at each other.

"So Sesshomaru you've spent ten years away from her, why don't you go after her?" his brother asked.

"What are you talking about dog boy? Why would Sesshomaru want to go after her for?"

"Are you being serious?"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked between the two and started to growl deep in his throat.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome were on the verge of having some sort of relationship, but for some reason they're acting like they're mad at each other."

"When did that happen?"

"I don't know; Sesshomaru doesn't talk about it."

"Would you two stop this talking? Do act as if I'm not standing before you!" He stormed from the room leaving Koga and InuYasha laughing.

**

* * *

**

Kagome spent the night watching the sky. The demon blood in her wouldn't allow her to sleep and she knew this. The soft kisses from the wind left trails of a sweet scent of cherry blossoms. From a distance she could see many cherry blossom trees. She wanted to reflect on when she became such an uptight workaholic, but couldn't find when. Then there was the conversation she heard after she left the room. It wasn't nice to eavesdrop but she couldn't help but hear. Did everyone know now that she and Sesshomaru; wait they weren't anything! _Why am I allowing him to hold onto me? Why am I wasting my time? Look at me waiting around that guy! He and I don't need each other and I certainly don't need to wait for hundreds of years before he grows up! I could waste away before he actually realizes anything._

"Look at me I'm not getting any younger and I refuse to waste away." She stated out loud. She could hear something rustling at her window. She went over to it and found nothing at first but could faintly sense something, or rather someone. "Is someone out there?"

"Kagome." Came a whisper. It sounded like Azulu.

"Azulu, what are you doing here? I thought that Sesshomaru sent you back to your post?"

"He did but I snuck back to see you." He came into view; he took a seat on her window sill looking casual.

"What are your motives for wanting to see me again?" she smirked at his embarrassed expression. "Calm down. I don't want you to fall over yourself trying to figure out what to say."

"You are a strange girl."

"I've heard that many times. So tell me there must be some reason that you're sitting on my window sill at this time of night."

"I've come to kidnap you for a while."

"Is there a ransom involved or are you doing it because you love me?" she laughed at the last part. He blushed again. "You know I've never seen a demon become so red before. I don't think it's healthy."

"Come Kagome allow me to whisk you off into the night." He held his hand out and she took it laughing still. As soon as they were out of the window he held her by the waist and started to dart around the building.

"You know Azulu that this might actually be the most romantic thing that a guy has ever done for me."

"But?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, I don't mind that your heart resides somewhere else. Tonight we will see what the night has to offer us. I do care for you Kagome and if whoever it is that is fool enough to not fully return your affection is an idiot." She blushes a little. Maybe Sango was right. Damn her! She looked at Azulu, not that she had a choice since she had to hold onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. He was deadly handsome and kind hearted. But yet she held back because her heart wouldn't allow her to move on. Damn that treacherous heart!

"So then you aren't mad at me?"

"No I couldn't hate you even if I tried." He gave her a side glance and smiled. She gave him a grinned and hugged him.

**

* * *

**

"InuYasha have you seen Kagome?"

"Isn't she in her room?"

"I didn't see her go there." They both went to her room. As we all know it was empty. Stepping in they could catch her scent and someone else's. They looked at each other.

"I wonder who she's with. Do you think that someone kidnapped her?"

"That would be impossible. There wasn't a struggle anyway, she went willingly." He glared at the window as if she were there to feel it.

"Who does she know? There's Koga, but he's got a mate and cubs. Oh hey it could be that Azulu guy. Not that it really matters though, she doesn't have anyone to tie her down." He knew just what he was doing to his brother. Sesshomaru gave him a glare that could kill thousands and then he growled for the millionth time that day. It seems that a lot of them are all growling over something. Go figure! "Why do you care so much Sesshomaru? It's not like you even like her or love her for that matter. She's free to do whatever she pleases, even if I don't like it either." He folded his arms over his chest and huffed after realizing that it did matter what they were doing.

"So are you done then? Obviously it does matter to you also so what are we doing standing here chatting about it."

"Are you suggesting that we go and spy?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he jumped out the window and followed their scent. They found them in a field of flowers sitting on two separate rocks. It seemed like they were meditating.

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for coming back Azulu. I just wonder though why you weren't at the meeting." She opened one eyes to look at him. He saw her do this and laughed.

"Why are we doing this again? You are truly an odd woman." He shook his head.

"I don't think that it's because I'm different, maybe it's because everyone else in the world is the same." He laughed at this.

"Go logic as always. Tell me Kagome, do you always have an answer to every solution?"

"No I don't. In fact most of the time I'm wrong but then sometimes I get lucky and do something right."

"What haven't you done right?"

"Life itself. Where I come from what I do isn't considered a woman's job. I'm not supposed to be in charge of a company, or running other small businesses. My father feels that I should have been married years ago. I've dated mildly, nothing serious. But in each male that I'd been with I couldn't find that special something. I sound ridiculous don't I?"

"I may not understand what you just said about companies and businesses. Your father is only looking out for you. Around here fathers don't give their daughters options or free will. If a father makes a deal with another nation or arranges a married between their kids it has to be done. The girl has no choice in the matter."

"I guess you're right. Say Azulu why did you decide to travel here with me? You could have gotten into trouble for leaving your post."

"That may be true but at this moment my men are watching the area. I didn't think that it was wise that you travel alone."

"I can take care of myself. I've done it for the past six years."

"That's not what I meant at all. I'm well aware of your capability to handle yourself. I think the actual reason I came with you was because you intrigued me. I don't really waste my time with women, no offence or anything, but for most men a woman is a weakness."

"I don't know what to say to that, I think it depends on the woman."

"Meaning?"

"Sometimes a woman can make a man stronger. Strange yes, but if you think about it, a man has to have something to protect. It fuels him and vise versa for the female. This is yet another one of my many theories."

"That makes sense I guess. It's always nice to have a beautiful image in your mind on the battle field." He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

"Say Azulu, why haven't you mated yet? How old are you like twenty-eight?"

"Close, I'm twenty seven actually. I don't really know why I haven't mated. I should have seven years ago but I'd rather not die and leave someone to mourn me. It's better that way." He looked down at his feet.

"So tell me about your family." She said this in the hopes of changing the subject.

"My father died thirteen years ago, my mother runs my father's lands. I have a sister who is about fifteen and I haven't been home since I was eighteen. How about you?"

"My mother died six years ago, my brother is going through school; he decided that he wants to be a doctor, so that when I trip and hurt myself he can make me feel better. He is so sweet sometimes. My father runs our shrine and lives in the house my mother used to live in. Since I work all the time I haven't really had time for friends. I have one male friend who I've known since hour high school days. He must be worried that I didn't show up, we eat lunch together everyday." She stopped talking when she realized that the whole time he was just staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry. I was just um…forget it." He started to blush. "How about we head back, they might notice you missing."

"I don't think they will. For some reason, though I feel right here, I don't think that everyone is happy to see me." She stood and her kimono fell to the ground. "But that really isn't important right now is it. Come on I'll race you." He looked at her confused.

"But I'll surely beat you." She giggled softly.

"I don't think you will." She darted off before he could respond. Sesshomaru and InuYasha started back for the castle when they heard them get up. They would be there before Kagome.

"Fine you won, I surrender to you." He said as he tried to catch his breath at her window.

"Oh you poor little general, I hope you don't hold this against me?"

"No fair maiden, for I concede to your whim and beauty. You Kagome are my only weakness." He bent down and kissed her lightly, then dashed out of the window and into the night. She watched him disappear through the woods like a stranger in the night. She sighed as if relieved.

"You know Kagome; you shouldn't lead him on like that." Came a voice from behind her. She didn't turn around.

"I'm not InuYasha. He knows that my heart lies somewhere else."

"But that won't stop him from changing your mind. Look Kagome I know that my brother isn't keen on his emotions but he does care about you."

"Yeah right, look he and I gave up our silly dreams a long time ago. He couldn't bring himself to say the words and I refuse to be the fool." She folded her arms over her chest and hugged herself.

"He doesn't understand himself. H e wasn't shown love before and at this point he just wants to push it all away. You are my friend and he is my brother and I don't like watching this freak show."

"Look InuYasha as much as I'd like to discuss what's going on in that jerks head I'd rather go to sleep."

"But you don't really sleep much. I thought that you might want to go train for a while."

"I don't think my body is used to training." She winked. "Only joking, I do find time for training. Usually when I'm not at work, or even when I am at work I train. I figured that I might end up meeting up with trouble either then or five thousand years into the future."

"So do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Sure"

He led her to a room that was connected to the castle but led out off into the yard. At first she thought that he was going to come in with her and train but he didn't. He opened the door and then closed it once she was in. What she found in the room made her energy flare up.

**NEXT ON MIRROR:**

"_I don't really understand what just happened in there." Azulu said._

"_You shouldn't concern yourself with history." _

"_I'd like to know what ails you." She sighed._

"_Let's just say that caring for someone means having to deal with the parts of them that causes you pain. That over the six years you were gone you missed that person and yet are still angry that you've made an idiot of yourself."_

**A/N: Perfect place to leave it! When I was thinking about where this story would go I asked myself if I wanted something tragic to happen. Every good story has something horrible happen. Then I thought about all the bad things to happen in my family. My grandfather's death, losing my twins (Not really my actual kids but I raised them for nine months, they were only three weeks old when I got them.), my aunt going insane over her husbands death, spiraling through depression and having a mental break down at school in front of everyone and then being betrayed by my aunt Annette who had always been the one woman I could count on. She's twenty-three and I'm seventeen. She's the mother of the twins. **

**UM Sorry everyone for my rambling! I feel better now though. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Hey hi hello and how do you do! **

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Mirei**

The look on her face could be described as a cross between a glare and scowl, with a hint of growling involved. There stood Sesshomaru in the training room. She folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"What are you doing in here Sesshomaru?" _That InuYasha is so dead! I can't believe that he set me up like this!_

"This is my home and I reserve the right to do as I wish. You on the other hand are the one out of place." She glared, turned and started on for the door. His light laughter called her back. She turned around to look at him. He stopped but still had a slight smile on his face. "You must want to release some of your stress." He stepped forward expecting her to move back but she remained in her spot.

"I think I'll leave now," she turned around and headed for the door. But before she could get to the door she found her back against it. She could have easily broken away, but he didn't know that and for some reason he needed to feel superior over her. He could sense that she wasn't afraid. He touched her face with his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. She would have laughed except that he had her pinned between him and the door. He tilted her chin upward so that she was looking him in the eye. He was so close by that she could feel his body heat. She slightly trembled when his other hand grabbed her waist. He grinned at her expression, she wasn't afraid of him but how close he was to her. She must have suddenly realized the fact that nothing was between them and this closeness was enough to choke someone. She closed her eyes when she felt his face moved down toward hers. She half expected him to kiss her but instead he went alongside her cheek to her ear.

"Tell me, does this make you uncomfortable?" he felt satisfied when he heard her gasp. He was then roughly pushed away from her which brought shock onto his face. He didn't know that she still had her strength. But before he had time to react to this he found himself staring at the ceiling. She stood just above him her eyes twinkling with amusement. He was about to make a move to tackle her but found that he couldn't move. Her smile became a grin.

"Does this make you uncomfortable little Sesshomaru?" She made a face when she said this.

"Damn it witch what did you do to me?" He yelled. She bent down and sat next to him still grinning.

"You know how InuYasha has the rosary around his neck; well let's just say that I'm sort of using the same thing on you. There is a difference though. These beads were forged by me and two priestesses I met on my journey here. I knew that eventually you'd find a way to trap me and without the knowledge of the fact that I still possess my demonic powers. With these beads I'm now able to paralyze you when I say a certain word, this doesn't hurt like InuYasha's but I can stop you at any time that I say the word, even if I'm in the Eastern lands." He started to struggle. "Oh that reminds me there is only one way to get out of that spell and that if for me to say another word, the counter spell. Now if I say the word do you promise to be a good little boy and listen to the teacher?" He shook more; trying to break free until he realized what she said was the truth and stopped.

"Fine I will not struggle anymore." He said this through gritted teeth as if it were the hardest thing to say. Should she really believe him?

"Is this the part where I believe you? I mean seriously Sesshomaru you haven't always been honest with me."

"You are one to talk." He countered

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." He turned his head away as if he gave up on the conversation. She seemed to get the hint, she stood went to the door and opened it.

"Deppart," She said then he was free and she was gone.

He sat there for a while thinking about how she had completely overpowered him. But should do that without her powers, spells or enchantments. She just didn't realize that she controlled him even now. She knew that he would most likely try to trap her and she came with her own strategy. He stood and went to the door, he had to hold onto the wall for support, her spell weakened him to the point of dizziness.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Kagome woke to the sound of yelling outside of her door. She turned over and covered her ears. Before she knew what she was doing she was up at the door yelling at whoever was outside.

"What in the hell is going on out here!" her voice carried throughout the castle, followed shortly by a few dishes hitting the ground and someone falling on the ground. She blinked when she found a tall light brown haired man standing there with InuYasha.

"Momma." He said with a smile, he came over to her and pulled her into a hug. She was so confused. "It's me, Shippo." She gasped when he said this. Before he knew it she was holding onto him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Her face was lit up like the night sky.

"Sesshomaru came and told me that you were back and brought me here, we just arrived a little bit ago, when I came down here InuYasha told me to leave you alone until you woke up but I couldn't wait to see you."

"You got big. Look at you, how old are you now?" She looked him over admiring his growth. He blushed under his mother's eyes.

"Twenty one, I was eleven when you left, it's been ten years. You look older too." She gave him a look. "But you still look great." Relief.

"I'm only twenty six, I've been gone less time then it's passed here."

"Do you know why you've returned?"

"That I haven't figured out yet, but it might have something to do with the mist that's killing off demons. Lucky that InuYasha have everyone remain in human forms with demonic powers huh. Now we can defeat this thing without it killing us. It seems that the mist only comes after demons as of yet no humans had died."

"That's good, my kids are out there right now, the more we know the safer will be." He pulled him mother into another hug. She kissed his cheek and squeezed him. InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we be getting to breakfast?"

"Always thinking of your stomach huh?" asked Shippo.

"Watch it kid, you may be as tall as me but I'm older than you." He and Shippo left Kagome to get ready. She smiled to herself and felt that she had everything back that she'd lost those horrid six years. She could remember college as being the worst experience of her life. Frat parties at night and her roommate was a total leach. It was co-ed. She had to make sure to lock her bedroom door at night and to never leave the bathroom door unlocked either. He reminded her so much of Miroku is modern boy form.

She walked down the halls and entered the dining room. Most of the group was all there. Sesshomaru looked up and then glared. She gave him a grin that made him even more irritated. She purposely sat next to him. He wasn't too happy about that move.

"Wouldn't you find a seat next to my general over there more suitable?" He tried to keep his voice leveled. Kagome looked over to where he was pointing and found Azulu sitting next to Miroku and Koga. She waved to Azulu who gave her a smile.

"Nope I think that I'll keep you company." She took a sit of water and started to eat. Twenty minutes passed. "Um Sesshomaru." He didn't say anything. She moved her chair closer and whispered. "I'm sorry about yesterday; I shouldn't have done that to you." He turned his head towards her in surprise. "I think that it was really nice of you to go last night and bring Shippo here, even though I was so mean to you." He nodded his head as if to say she was forgiven. "I forgive you for being a total jerk too, since you won't apologize yourself."

"Who said that I was sorry for what I did?"

"You did, you said I and sorry, and I forgive you." He growled. She gave him a warm smile and he stopped.

"Do you insist on torturing me further?"

"I'm only paying you back for all those years ago."

"And what did I do?" She glared at him then left the room without a word. He looked down at the table and glared hard at it. If his eyes could create fire the whole entire table would have been engulfed in flames. The others had heard their discussion and then saw her leave but what they noticed more was how Sesshomaru seemed to be contemplating something in his mind. InuYasha was looking over at him with confusion while Azulu fallowed Kagome. This one action made Sesshomaru's insides rage, and everyone in the room could feel it.

"Let me ask you something brother. You obviously care that another guy has some attraction to Kagome." Sesshomaru gave InuYasha a glare.

"I do concur InuYasha that Kagome is mighty attractive, but I think that no woman holds a candle to my Sango." He smiled at her as she gave him a suspicious look.

"Sadly I do agree with my leach of a husband. Kagome is too wonderful, I wonder sometimes if Miroku made a mistake with marrying me instead of pursuing her."

"Why Sango I am shocked at you. I didn't think you would ever question my love."

"I never questioned it, but I wonder what might have come of us if I hadn't joined the group. You might have gone after Kagome, even though InuYasha was completely territorial of her."

"I realize my lecherous ways but love is a different matter. I could chase women but I could only truly love one." She blushed and kissed him.

"Um thanks guys for that moment, now I think its time for us to all go and throw up everything we've just eaten."

"I'm leaving before I become ill." Sesshomaru stood and left. He followed Kagome's scent and found her sitting with Azulu by a fountain in the courtyard.

"I don't really understand what just happened in there." Azulu said.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with history."

"I'd like to know what ails you." She sighed.

"Let's just say that caring for someone means having to deal with the parts of them that causes you pain. That over the six years you were gone you missed that person and yet are still angry that you've made an idiot of yourself."

"I'm confused." He looked at her strangely. "Are you saying that you-"

"Shh…don't' say it too loud."

"So then why don't you say something?"

"Because my effort would in vain. I don't know how long I'm going to be here but I want to focus on the mission at hand and not with something that was done with six years ago."

"Maybe it wasn't done. You still love him don't you?" Sesshomaru could here her gasp. He was holding onto the wall waiting for her answer.

"I-"

"You either do or you don't Kagome. Love isn't a game and if you don't know how you feel then don't bother. So do you?" He found that she was looking down at her feet.

"I do." She whispered.

"Now don't you feel better?"

"Actually no I don't now I feel worse. But thanks for talking to me; I know that you could be doing other things."

"Nope I'm all yours."

"You're a great friend Azulu." Sesshomaru could feel Azulu's sudden sadness. He watched as they stood and left the courtyard. He wondered how something so simple could be so difficult.

"Maybe it's because you want her but fear that you can't keep her." Came his brother's voice from behind him. He turned around and had an exhausted look on his face. "You are wasting you time holding onto pride that doesn't exist anymore. We all know that it got you mad that Azulu held some interest in Kagome and the others already know you love the girl so why bother trying to play Mr. hard ass.She told you she loved you and you didn't say a word about your feelings then. Why, I will never know, but what I don know is that after all of this is over you had better tell her." He turned on his heel and walked off back to the dining room.

**A/N: Hello, I would like to let you all know that this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. I had to find someone to make Sesshomaru jealous. I couldn't use InuYasha because he and Kagome have discussed it already and came to a conclusion that they have no future. So then I thought that I'd bring in someone who was sort of like Koga and InuYasha combined. She doesn't have any feelings for him though but later learns that jealousy is the best way to get the attentions of Sesshomaru. I know it's taking longer to get them together than other stories do but I doubt greatly that their relationship, if perhaps one developed, would be so simple. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, pun intended. Sesshomaru isn't going to just come out and say that he loves her and they aren't going to ride off into the sunset. He isn't capable of that kind of thing, he isn't Fabio. But he does have a heart that feels pain and confusion. As for the mist and the point to Kagome's return, I might reveal that in the next chapter. I realize that I haven't given much information on that but then it would hurry the story and then I'd have to finish it. My brain is filled with some ideas and I know exactly how this story will end and where the sequel will begin. Shocked? I planned on doing something completely different than other writers but you might find some things are similar. The sequel to this might shock you but you won't have to worry about the sequel until this story is over. But do expect one! **

**I have a question though, has anyone out there ever tried Knitting? Damn at first I couldn't do it at all, now it just really hurts my hands. I only started yesterday and today it feels like I've done it all my life. Old people rule, they can teach us so much, learn from your grandparent and even your great grand parents. **

**You know what to do…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Mirei**

He touched his hair lightly as the wind passed him. He could feel his body start to change; he knew that it was only a matter of time before the mist would take over his body. This was his destiny, he was meant to carry the burden of being this monster. Some part of him liked the feeling of power, when he became the mist he became something that everyone feared. The fear fueled him and gave him a high that not even a woman could. He knew of Lord Sesshomaru's plans to destroy his person. Being able to be inside the castle made it even easier and having them believe that he's a friend, but foolish humans never know when danger is at their front door. The bad part of being the mist is that he couldn't harm humans and Lord Sesshomaru was one now. There was no way he could kill anyone staying at the castle and now that he knew of this he had to make a new plan to destroy them. The mist had no effect on humans; demons were sensitive to it because of their demonic powers. When demons came in contact with the mist it would shut down their systems and then kill them slowly. To humans the mist was nothing more than smelly water; they couldn't even really see it at all. Demons see the mist as two eyes inside of a fog. The fog itself looked like Naraku's miasma only that it formed a figure.

The wind drifted him off into the direction of the setting sun. This would be the last night that he could remain a demon.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sat alone in her room looking out the window. She didn't expect that something strange would happen. Oh but something did. The sky was lit and the moon shone down on her face. It all seemed perfect except that one of the stars caught her attention. It kept moving, which was weird to begin with but it seemed to be coming closer to her as well. She backed up into her room as it hit the floor. She covered her eyes from the blinding light. Something warm was vastly approaching her. Then something touched her arm that had been covering her face. Her eyes came upon a woman who stood at her height but looked around thirty or so. She had long silver hair and her eyes were the bluest of skies. But storms raged in them so much that it was hard to tell if they were even blue at all or rather gray. For some reason Kagome didn't feel the need to be afraid. The woman smiled at her and released her arm. She walked past her and sat down on the bed. Her hand patted a place next to her inviting Kagome to sit down. Kagome did so with caution and wondered what exactly was going on.

"You must be wonder dear why I have come on this night to speak with you." Kagome gave a nod. "I've been looking over you from my place amongst the stars. You are the female that has captured my son's heart."

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused.

"My little boy, Sesshomaru, he was so young when I disappeared. His father must have moved on though, for that boy who had the dog ears is his offspring."

"Sesshomaru can't stand me." The woman smiled at Kagome.

"Dear, my son is as confused as you are right now. Do you know that while he was growing up he never showed emotions? I was the only thing that he seemed happy to see. His father always told him that warrior who allowed weak emotions to rule them, such as love, kindness, joy, any of those emotions would perish in battle. Sesshomaru didn't know what emotions were for sometime. Then I vanished and he found anger. I watched him from my seat in the stars. His father would tell him that it was for the best that I was gone, I think that it was around that time that he started to hate his father."

"I understand. Though I know that my father loves me and so did my mother, I had to grow up with out my father."

"I'm here for a reason. You've been questioning as to why you were brought back."

"Yes, I don't understand, I thought that we'd finished with the jewel."

"This mission has nothing to do with the jewel. If you ask yourself why exactly you were brought here all those years ago and met up with the boy with the dog ears. Has that ever crossed your mind?"

"I figured that it was because I was a reincarnation. But then my mother explained that she was the reincarnation, that the jewel was placed in her offspring. Since I was the first born it went to me."

"Most of this is true. Dear you aren't the daughter of a reincarnation. You have no ties to Kikyo, but to my people. You know that you are a dog demon, as I am. But your history doesn't end there. Your relatives were the first of the dog demons. They roamed the lands in search of a great power. But their intentions were impure. Their greed and hate caused their own demise. You my dear were created by the sages of this world. You were placed in your time because something as pure as you shouldn't be tainted with war. You were then implanted inside of Kiki. You were given the traits of both Onigumo and Kiki but you are from this time. The eight sages gave their last breaths to forge you into a being of great power and purity. Eventually you'd be called back to save this world. That is your true nature for return to this time. There has been a threat that cannot be handled by just anyone. The sages all knew that in due time you'd be able to take on this task. I was among the sages that day. I picked you because I foretold that you'd be the girl to change the heart of my son. I picked you because of that fact. If you could bring such men as my son, the boy with dog ears and the wolf tribe leader then you would be the one."

"But then that means my life up to this point's been a lie." She looked straight ahead as if having a flashback of her past 26 years.

"No my dear, this doesn't mean that your life was or is a lie. You are still Kagome Higurashi, the mistress of the sages. That is your title that is your burden to carry."

"What if I don't want to carry it? Can I not be this person?"

"Sadly dear that isn't possible, you are much like the overseer of this world, without you to protect this world there would be eternal carnage. You are only brought here in times of a great dilemma."

"What do I have to do?" she looked up at the older woman.

"If you allow your body to consume this mist and allow it to kill you then you will be sent back to your time and the mist and its controller will both perish. I think that this mission will be fairly simple. The only problem is that you might not be ready to give up your life. I promise you that you will die, but you will then be sent back to your time and reborn. You can start life all over and all of this will be nothing but a bad memory."

"Some of this hasn't been so bad." She blushed when the older woman gave her a knowing smile.

"Kagome, don't feel as if you are leaving anything behind. Because when you wake you'll find that destiny has a weird way of bringing people back together."

"I guess you're right, if it means that the world's safe then I'd do it."

"I know, you care so much about everything else around you that you never allow yourself to care only for you. The sage of fire gave you the passion to feel for others. I gave you your intuitive mind. You seem to use it well. Your heart is something that wasn't a gift from us, this heart," she placed Kagome's hands to her heart. "You made this on your own." She smiled warmly at the young woman. "I must leave you my dear, for the sun rises soon and I will fade with the stars. Just give him time dear, let him know that you care. He can be quite complicated but in the end he's just one big angry child." Kagome gave a nod as Sesshomaru's mother started for the window.

"Wait," the woman stopped. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Sahori." She gave one last smile and faded into the night, leaving Kagome once again alone in her room to question the events that had just occurred. She stood and closed the shutters to her window. Letting out one final sigh she headed off to bed hoping that all the thoughts in her mind would cease and desist. But small voices kept calling her in her sleep. She couldn't block out their pleas.

**_Kagome…_**

_**Kagome…**_

_She looked around her but didn't see anything. Someone was approaching her though and then more came. She curled up into a ball, floating in the abyss of her dream world. The beings soon surrounded her and started to chant in a strange language. Some of them kept calling her name. But when she expected to be grabbed or murdered she found that cool mist was passing through her body. It felt as if she were standing in front of a waterfall. The water surrounded her and soon she found herself floating in water. At first she thought that she'd run out of air but then found that she could breathe underwater. Something was happening to her body. She looked down at herself and found that her claws had reappeared. She could feel this rush of strange power inside of her. It felt like she was numb all over her body and moving caused great pain. Then something came to her. _

_**Kagome…came…**_

_Her body moved on her own, she tried to pull from it but she couldn't. It led her out of the darkness and into a portal. It transported them to this open field. But there was something different about it. The skies were painted in deep purple and the grass was red. There were no trees or mountains but strange looking pillars and statues. One of the statues looked sort of like her. The thing that led her to this place made his appearance known. At first he was nothing but mist, light blue mist that slowly started to morph into a man._

"_Who are you?" She managed to asked, it came out in a whisper._

_**I am the one who died shortly before you did…**His voice was like a beautiful melody, perfect tone, pitch and always in tune._

"_What do you mean?"_

_**When you were a worrier for my father…you were well known for your battle tactics but at the same time for your knowledge in what was right and wrong…**_

"_You said that I died. When did I die, I'm only twenty-six?"_

_He smiled at her. **Dear Kagome, you died over two thousand years ago. The sages gave you a choice when you died and you took it. I on the other hand was given a position as one of the sages. I could free you from your misery and I was glad to do it. But I see now that you've returned to the very thing that we'd tried to prevent you from. I wanted you to go so far into the future that you wouldn't have to face this again. **He looked down at the floor as if thinking about something. She found her body could move once more and she advanced toward the man. He looked up at her and smiled. **You are still as persistent as I remember.**_

"_What are you talking about? How do you know me?" He gazed at her for moment._

_**Kagome you and I were once lovers. In another time, but I died and was then reincarnated into Lord Sesshomaru.** She gasped at this. He smiled again. She looked at him closely and could see that though his hair was completely different his eyes were much like Sesshomaru's as well as his face itself. **You see when the sages created you, you lived a peaceful life in a small village just beyond this field. As you grew you realized that you have the abilities of a powerful priestess. But you were never of priestess blood. The sage of water gave you this trait. Sahori gave you your beauty and humility. I on the other hand was the sun of a powerful lord who ruled over the Eastern and Western lands. I heard of you from a few of my generals and decided to take a trip to this village. They said that the sound of your voice could heal. I had a condition that restricted me from using my full powers. **_

"_Wait hold on just one minute, what in the hell is going on here, why am I even here? What are you talking about?"_

_**Ah, I see that time hasn't changed you one bit, you still seem to be as abrasive as ever. But that was always one of your best qualities. Now the reason that you are here is because this is your dream. I had no other way to contact you so I decided to visit you in your dreams…**_

"_Then why did you decide to come now? Why not when I was fifteen or even younger?" He chuckled a little. He took her hand and led her down a stone path. _

_**You see this Kagome, was once all of your land. You may not have been a strict dictator and never acknowledged that fact but indeed you owned the Northern lands. You lived amongst your people and they loved you. I on the other hand resented you for some time because I couldn't understand the game you were playing.**_

"_What do you mean?" She looked up at him with a confused expression. He smiled._

_**The very thing that you're doing right now. You're utter innocence could drive me insane.**_

"_Why? And I'm not innocent." She huffed and folded her arms._

_**I stayed in your lands for over a year trying to figure out what made you different from any other woman. Well you weren't a human woman but a dog demon. The thing about you was that you had the ability to change your form at will and could change the weather with your moods. But then war came upon your lands. The Southern lands demanded that you hand them over, and I for some reason didn't want you to have to live through that, I made a promise to you that I'd protect your lands. But unfortunately I was unable to. I found myself surprised at how well you did in battle. I'm not saying that you and the Kagome I knew are the same but at one point in your life you were her. You then died after I did and we the sages had you sent into the future to start over. The lands had been claimed and life started over again…**He made a motion with his hand and an object, much like a mirror appeared before them._

"_What's this?"_

_**This is nothing more than fragments of water; I have the ability to control the tides. I want to show you this. A memory of mine that I hope you can relate to something in your life. Maybe even after our deaths we've been able to find each other again.**_

_She looked into the water and saw two people standing back to back on a battle field. One was the man standing next to her and the other was a woman, much older than her with long dark hair and markings on her faces, legs, arms and neck. If it weren't for the markings and the long hair she would suspect that it was herself thousands of years before. They both were surrounded and couldn't escape .Kagome's counterpart looked behind her at Sesshomaru's counterpart._

"_So Sesshomaru what's the plan?" He looked at her._

"_Listen to me Kagome, I want you to go up in that tree and get away, I'll hold them off." She turned full circle as she watched the soldiers marching toward them from over the horizon._

"_I can't leave you hear." He placed is finger over her lips._

"_I love you, and if it means that I have to give up this life of mine then I shall. You will do well to know that I do as I wish, and this is what I wish to do." He looked sternly at her then pulled her into his arms. "The first three worlds were the hardest for me to admit but they aren't false, I wouldn't lie about such emotions that plague me so. Please understand that I want you to go and find someone, have children and grow old. But please don't forget me." She looked up into his eyes and silently pleaded with him to change his mind but he shook his head at her and then lifted her up and then proceeded to fling her up into the tree. _

_She watched from above in her tree as Sesshomaru fought off three different soldiers, but then one snuck up from behind him and stabbed him. Kagome jumped from the tree and stabbed the one who had killed Sesshomaru, but sadly his effort was in vain, a soldier seeing her preoccupied by her fallen lover took the chance and stabbed her in the heart. She fell to the ground next to Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome looked at the guy next to her and felt saddened by the events that she'd just witnessed. _

"_Why would someone do that? How could she just jump out from that tree?"_

_**I ask myself that each day, but if it had been the other way around I would have done the same. Come dear I will allow you to leave for now and wake up; I believe that you have some visitors in your room. **He waved his hand and she found herself falling down a hole in the ground. She reached her hand out trying to grasp onto him._

Her body jolted up from her bed. "No, don't do this!" was what came from her mouth. The others looked at her strangely. She didn't realize that they were there at first; she touched her chest and placed her hand over her heart as if she could feel the stab there. "Was that real?" she asked herself out loud. Someone cleared their throat. She looked up at the people in her room. "Oh hey guys what are you doing in here?"

"Kagome what's wrong with you? You were talking in your sleep about someone jumping out of tree." Said InuYasha.

"Yeah and then you had your hands out as if you were trying to grab something." Said Shippo who looked worried.

"It's nothing I was having a dream, actually I don't know what it was really. It felt so real. And for some reason I can feel something here." She touched her chest again over her heart.

"Do you think it wise to be sitting amongst us half dressed." A voice asked from out of nowhere. She looked toward the door and saw Sesshomaru standing there. He smirk when she blushed, after realizing that she wasn't wearing her shirt, but that she was in her bra. She grabbed her sheets and covered her body.

"What are you guys doing in here anyways?" her face was red that they could all feel the heat coming off of her face.

"We came to wake you up. Today we are starting our journey today." She looked down at her hands only to find that they were still human.

"Could you guys please exit my room?" they all got the message and left, all except for Sesshomaru. He came in and sat down next to her on the bed. "Ah, Sesshomaru, do you think that you could leave?"

"No, I need to discuss something with you. I hadn't expected that the other members of this traveling circus would be in here." She looked a little confused.

"What do you want to talk about?" She sat up and prepared to listen, forgetting that her shirt still lay on the floor. He looked at her for a moment.

"I had a woman come to me in a dream last night." She rolled her eyes. _How typical I finally find a mature guy and he's like every other guy in the world. I can't believe him coming in here talking about some woman he fanaticized about._ She huffed at the thought.

"You're a guy; most don't ever talk about fanaticizing about a woman to another woman…" he gave her a glare which stopped her sentence.

"Woman would you please just get your head out of the clouds and listen to me." He growled deep in his throat.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"As I was saying I had a dream and in this dream a woman told me that you would have the answers to the problem at hand."

"Now you need to be specific here. There are two problems and one of them I do have the answer to."

"The mist Kagome." He looked tired.

"I actually do have the solution to it and I'm the one who has to take care of it."

"And what is it?" He turned his gaze back to her. She wasn't looking at him but picking at her sheet, still thinking about what Sesshomaru's counterpart and his mother had said.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he growled again.

"Let me ask you something Sesshomaru. Do you trust me?" He gave a curt nod. "Then could you just trust that the solution to this problem is alone my burden to carry?"

"Tell me why you must be the one to do this alone." He moved a little closer and turned toward her fully.

"Do you trust me?" He gave a curt nod. "Then trust my word."

"That isn't good enough. We are all in this as a team and withholding information isn't in the best interest of everyone else."

"A sacrifice was made over two thousand years ago, and the person who died saved me. I died and was reborn in the future. I can't tell you everything because then it would ruin the plans already in motion. I'm sorry Sesshomaru I really am, out of all the people here I should be able to tell you this but I'm not sure if you can handle the rest of the information right now."

"Fine, but you must tell me when it is the right time."

"I promise you that I will, as long as you and I can go back to being friends again. I'm tired of our fights, and I miss our talks." She said this quietly and then pulled him into a hug. He sat there shocked by this but didn't pull away from her. He hesitantly placed one of his hands over her head. She could feel her face start to turn red when she realized that yet again that day that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She pulled away and covered herself. He let out a soft, almost untraceable chuckle and left the room.

**Kagome you really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I think that the other Kagome told him enough to satisfy his curiosity. As for you I think there is much more for you to learn, such as the fact that I'm now able to travel along with you…**It was Sesshomaru's counterpart.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you annoy me enough in my sleep?"

**Nope. **He came through the window and grabbed her shirt from the ground and threw it to her. **The other sages felt that I should follow you on this journey and make sure that you don't say anything to your friends. **

"I won't, now will you go." He walked over to her as she stood. He did something that shocked her. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style. "What are you doing?"

**You are going to be carried around most of this trip. I doubt that any other male in your group would want to but I shall. **She squirmed in his arms and yet it didn't bother him at all. He left her room with her still in his arms and headed for the dinning room.

"Wait hold on a minute, you can't just walk in there like everything is okay. What am I supposed to call you anyway? I can't call you Sesshomaru that would be too weird, even though you basically are him but look different."

**You may call me Uhen, but know that my identity is between you and me. **(A/N: Uh hi people just remember that the guy named Uhen is actually Sesshomaru's old self, you know that stuff above about dying and what not. He's Sesshomaru's counterpart. Hope that doesn't confuse you at all.)

"Could you stop talking in echoes I don't think I'd be able to explain that to everyone."

"Is this to your liking?" He asked in a deep seductive voice. He didn't mean to sound seductive but that's how it came out.

"You might want to try and sound less attractive; you might give a girl the wrong impression." He smirked down at her and she laughed. He then opened the door to the breakfast room and placed her in the seat next to Sesshomaru. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely and Sesshomaru glared, first thing he did that morning anyone notice?

"Who is this guy and what is the meaning of the matter he carried you in?" Sesshomaru demanded of Kagome. She blushed a little.

"Do you remember that talk we had about trust? Well this is the time for you to think about it.**"**

"Fine, but who is he and what is he doing here?" He stood and placed his hands on his table.

"Um he's a…friend of mine. You see some of my generals were sort of protective. He was one of them; he came down here to help out with the problem. As for the whole carrying thing ah…" She looked at him for help.

"Kagome, well the one I knew never allowed herself to walk unless necessary. She was a goddess to her people and I still believe that this is so. I'm sorry for displeasing you Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed. Sesshomaru calmed a bit but still looked angry.

"What's going on Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Um…why don't you ask Uhen?"

"Monk, I know all of this is very odd but I can assure you that Kagome will be safe. I plan to make sure she finishes this mission. It is vital that she do this and fast. Now as for our history it goes beyond this time, trust my words." He looked around the room and saw that everyone was finishing their meals. "Kagome I'll be waiting outside of this building." He bowed to her and left. All of her friends were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Kagome what is it about you that attracts men to you? He's like what the fourth one?" said Sango grinning.

"How is it possible that everything embarrassing happens in this room?" Kagome looked around her and could still see surprise on their faces. "What's with you people? He isn't anything to me but a troublesome guy whose job is to protect me. I don't think you guys need to worry though okay." She stood and left.

"Should we worry?" Sango asked Sesshomaru.

"No, we can trust this guy, he seems to have his own reasons for going with us, now let us leave and start this journey."

The group traveled for a week and nothing had really occurred. The usual bickering and small fights with demons. The mist seemed to be the last thing on their minds, there had been no mention of the mist at all. Now we find our heroes huddled inside of a large cave. Rain beating down outside like an angry father. Kagome leaned against the walls of the came and listened to the rain fall to the ground. Most of the others were asleep in the back cave except for InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Uhen. Kagome looked back at the group and smiled softly. She couldn't believe that all of them ad still managed to stick together over the course of the years that had passed.

'Why are you so down child?' Came a voice in her mind. She looked around her to find that no one had spoken. She looked back out into the rain thinking that she imagined it. 'Kagome, have you forgotten already about me?'

"What?" She said out loud. Uhen looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Um yeah I think that I'm just imagining things." She gave him a smile and he nodded.

'Good save girly. Now I know that it was strange to send Sesshomaru's counterpart there but really dear it was important.'

'Sorry Sahori I didn't realize it was you.' She thought in her mind.

'I believe that 'Uhen' as you call him might be interested in you. He still believes that you are his Kagome, but knows not to interfere.' Kagome's face started to burn. She touched her face like a silly school girl.

"Are you okay, your face is deep red, are you running a fever?" asked Uhen, he came over and sat next to her. Sesshomaru growled. Uhen didn't get the message.

"I'm alright really; I just um had a thought about something a friend of mine at school told me. It was really embarrassing that all." She looked back out into the rain.

"I remember when she and I used to watch the rain together. I told her I hated it and hated sitting under that tree but I lied." He smiled at the thought.

"Why did you lie to her?" Kagome's attention was pulled from the rain to him.

"At the time I had no clue that I loved her. But that she intrigued me so. I tried to leave that damn village but couldn't."

"When did you realize that you loved her?"

"When it was too late I guess. You see we were both stationed to fight on the same battle field but at last minute she had to go back to her village to save some of the people there who had been captured. You remember the final fight right?" She nodded. "That was when I realized it. We were about to die and we looked at one another and I just couldn't believe that such a woman could grace me with her presence and love me without reason. How do you find someone who can complete you like that? I was ruthless before I met her. My father told me that I should watch myself around women like her, but I didn't listen."

"What do you mean women like her?" She looked up at him confused.

"More like you I guess, you are so innocent and don't realize it. So pure and beautiful." She blushed. "I see a lot of her in you and that's disturbing."

"I think that's a big mistake. The difference between us is the time span and the fact that she could actually fight even though she was a human for most of the time."

"But you are also a valiant warrior." She started to laugh.

"What did I say?" he looked confused.

"I'm not courageous or brave or anything like that. I can't protect myself properly; I don't even know why I'm here now."

"Just the fact that you are here makes you brave. You would do anything to protect those around you and makes you a warrior in my eyes. You always don't need to be a muscle head or the strongest on in the team." She turned her head away from him and watched the rain once more.

InuYasha looked at his brother and could see pure jealously written in his eyes. His face remained in its deadpan state.

"You must be feeling pretty bad right about now?" InuYasha whispered. Sesshomaru glared at his bother but inwardly had to agree with him. The fact that this guy seemed to know just what to say to her and make her smile. He seemed to be able to form sentences to describe exactly how he himself saw her. He sighed inwardly and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

**A/N: Hi all I hope you liked this chapter. When I write chapters I set goals for myself on how many words I should write. I usually go over that amount. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but my computer's been acting funny so it might take longer to get my chapters up, but fear not I am still writing them. You know what sucked though, and it's the reason it took so long, I finished this story three times and didn't save so I had to start it over again and well it's was a little different each time I wrote it but the plot hasn't changed. I hope you guys liked my ideas!**

**Review please**

Oh yeah if you look for updates in the mornings you won't find any most of the time. I post chapters at night. Just a little FYI


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Ten**

**By: Mirei**

Kagome couldn't believe the weather; it had been raining for over a week. They had enough food to get by but being in that cave for that length of time made everyone's bones ache. The rain stopped and the soon were able to leave the cave. Kagome had no idea why it had rained so long. But the group went back to business and started on their journey once more.

We could fine the group walking along a path toward the Northern lands. The lands that were once hers. She sighed at the thought of owning her own land. It was getting dark and the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. She smiled at how beautiful the sunsets were and how she could enjoy them now. During her six years in her time she'd been too buried into her work to notice the sun or even life itself. She never wanted to live life after leaving her friends. Work was her own way to ignore the subtle movements of time.

"You look as if you had an epiphany."

"No, I was just thinking about how nice the sunset is here; at home I hardly had time to watch it set. Maybe it's time for me to stop trying to run from my own insecurities when I get home and try to live more." She smiled at Miroku who nodded in agreement.

"I never saw you as someone who over worked herself. You used to be carefree and happy."

"It's not that I'm not happy it's just that I didn't know exactly what I'd do after I returned. I went back to school then to collage and then stumbled into a business because of my professor."

"Well then you may want to set some goals before you go back." He gave her a grin and ran to catch up with Sango. He took her hand in his and then strolled along the path together. Uhen cam up next to her and was silent for a moment.

"Is there something on your mind?" she finally asked.

"Nope, I came over to keep you company. I know for a fact that sometimes you can't stand walking by yourself. I remember when we would go on adventures such as these. We would travel with ten generals and a few soldiers and if you were left alone to long you'd become agitated. It wasn't good for the weather. When you became angry or upset it would hail so I'd have to find some way to distract you from you dangerous emotions."

"Talk about emotional wreck." She laughed a little.

"But when you were sad or cried it would rain for days, even after you felt better."

"Was I always happy?"

"Yes for most of your life you were, until the two villagers who raised you died. You cried for weeks and it rained all year long. During the storm there were hail storms and earthquakes. Those were the most dangerous days." He looked up at the sky and could see that the moon was peeking over the trees.

"It sounds as though I couldn't control it."

"You hardly ever felt bad, until you met me. I think that you grew up sheltered from feeling anything but happiness and you were always so mellow."

"Why are guys so complicated, I mean how do you find a guy worth the trouble?"

"Do you even need to ask? Look Kagome it's simple enough, you just don't like the answer so you try to rephrase the question. There is so much more to this than you think. You are still young and have your whole life still to find someone."

"I guess you're right. I just feel that I'll be alone for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"When I think about my parents and how they lost each other and how they both spent most of their lives without each other, alone it makes me wonder if that's how I'll be."

"Why do you feel that you won't meet someone and start a family?"

"It's not that I want a family just yet, but I'd like a little reassurance that I won't be alone."

"It seems to me that you have some issues with your self-esteem or just parental issues. They may be interlinked."

"No wonder you're a sage, you are very wise."

"Maybe one day you might be a sage. It doesn't pay much but you basically can do whatever you want."

"Like what?"

"How about we see what's going on in Sesshomaru's head?" he grinned at her confused face. He touched her shoulder then pointed a finger at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

_I don't trust that guy, how does his have the ability to understand that damn woman! Why is InuYasha looking at me like that? Fuck it, I don't care he can stare all he wants. He thinks he's so smart, as if he knew me at all. He does know enough to push my buttons and that cannot be. I can't believe her, walking with him as if they were already mates! _

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru turned around confused. She covered her mouth and waved at him. She smiled and covered her mouth once more. He turned back around.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked Uhen.

"I didn't do anything I swear." He put his hands up in defense.

"I can't believe him." She said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I never knew he cared so much." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you sooner or later." She patted his arm as they entered the old village that his Kagome used to live.

Uhen led them to a place he knew well. A young girl ran to him and hugged him. She stood just above his knee. He patted her head and she let him in.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said excitedly.

"Come with me for a moment Shalon." She followed him into another room. "Now Shalon my friends and I need a place to stay, can you make sure not to call me Sesshomaru. There is a man out there whose name is Sesshomaru and I don't think we need confusion."

"So then I'll just call you Uhen."

"Correct. Now why don't you show them to their rooms and I'll prepare you some snacks. Her face brightened up and she scampered off back into the room filled with the other members of his group.

Kagome looked around her room and sighed, finally a room to sleep in. She crashed onto the bed and fell asleep instantly. Sango followed in suit with her husband next to her. They had the room next to Kagome's and InuYasha was next to theirs. Sesshomaru took the one across from Kagome's.

_**Hello Kagome, it's so nice to finally meet you…**Came a soft feminine voice from a grassy field. She looked around her and found that she was still alone.** If you looked close enough you'd see me.** She looked around again and saw nothing. Then out of nowhere a woman appeared before her. She looked like an older and prettier version of herself. _

"_Um hi, you must be the woman Sesshomaru spoke of."_

_**Which one? My Sesshomaru or yours? **Kagome blushed and her counterpart laughed a little. **I'm only joking with you. I didn't feel that it was my place to tell him about what you must do. I had to when I was your ago and it will continue this way forever. A sacrifice will always be made in the name of love. It is a corny cliché but it is true. If you want to keep what you love then you have to sacrifice for it sometimes. I never told Sesshomaru about my sacrifice. I was the one who had to shed blood on my own soil in order to be reborn.** She looked down at the ground with sadness._

"_You must have loved him." The older woman looked up and smiled sadly._

_**Yes, but I always felt that he would never be able to feel that way about me. When he came to my village I had thought that he was the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. I pretended not to notice it though. He was there for his own reasons and it was none of my business. But then he and I became friends. That was unexpected really, since he seemed so cold. I tried to be kind to him at any time we happened to meet and he did his best to be respectful but we sometimes would argue over the stupidest things. **She smiled a bit. **Now I know you must be wondering about me and why I've come.**_

"_Yeah actually you're right. I thought that I was your reincarnation."_

_**Correct you are. I am no longer living. I'm a wandering soul looking for a place to rest. I belong to you but I have the freedom to wander if I like. I did die but I had to go somewhere right?**_

"_So then you live inside of me?"_

_**Yes and no. I can leave you at any time and you won't realize it. I'm the one who pulled you into the well the first time and the second. I know exactly what your mission is and I couldn't allow you to miss the action. They really do need you and it was nice to hear Sesshomaru say all those sweet things about me. **She blushed._

"_He loves you and regrets not showing you his real feelings more."_

_**I always knew he loved me, I never doubted it. I don't resent him either, could you tell him that for me. I knew how he felt and though it would have been nice for him to say it more I didn't really have to hear it. It was here that I loved and it here that I died. **She touched her scar over her heart._

"_I will remember that." I sometimes feel the stab there. But I don't really have a scar, just a birth mark. Well I had always thought of it as a birth mark. Now I know what it is."_

**_Now down to business. I can't tell you about the mist or who owns it because then I will be sent to hell for leaking information, but what you need to know is that someone you know is the holder of the mist. That person controls it but sadly is being controlled by the mist as well. You see at first this person believed that he could handle the burden of carrying it themselves but the mist could manipulate and did so. Now this person needs to be set free and you know how to do that already. That may be the hardest part. This whole trip is for you and Sesshomaru. I guess Uhen didn't realize this. I'm sorry for his ignorance, he means well. I was told to come to you and tell you this. If you two don't find some common ground then bad things could happen. There are two paths, we've already seen one of them and the other is more peaceful. You see if Sesshomaru loses you with his regret then he will become a dictator bent on pain and hatred. He could possibly enslave the human race and go on killing sprees. That is what might come of him if you two do not find your center. If you two do then he'll spend four hundred years in his study until you two meet in your time. I can't tell you when but trust me you will meet up. _**

"_Will we know each other?"_

_The older woman looked uncomfortable for a moment. **Kagome, this question doesn't really have an answer. You see when you wake you will be that four year old little girl. Your father will remain there and life for you will be pure bliss. You will also have your mother back. It is as if time were reversed for you. You will then meet Sesshomaru when you turn 18. He will not remember you and you will not remember him. That is until you two can break through this barrier. If you two declare your life in the next life your memories will be opened. If not then you will walk blindly forever, never knowing that you two loved one another. **_

"_Wow, that's a lot to think about."_

_**Do you doubt his love?**_

"_Sometimes, shouldn't I?"_

**_No you shouldn't, men like Sesshomaru aren't meant to show emotion and he's shown enough to you to destroy his own reputation. I know it sounds silly but when you've lived without compassion for so long how could you not become an ice cube? I think your expectations are too high. If you truly loved him it wouldn't matter at all that he has difficulties in this department. Eventually he'll soften. But until then give him a break okay. Before he met you he didn't have to deal with this kind of pressure on his emotions. No person has ever challenged him or his feelings or even stirred something in him. If you had spent most of you life pushing away things because you didn't know how to deal with them wouldn't you feel lost when something good happens and all you want to do is hold onto it?_**

_Kagome blushed a little at the thought of Sesshomaru actually cuddling her, she laughed at her thoughts._

"_How do you know that he's even thinking that? He might not ever care about me in that way."_

_**He does, but he needs more time, I wish he'd wake up and smell the roses.**_

"_Can I go now, I'm really tired."_

_**I wish to talk with you more but sadly you must go back, I believe that you've been sleep walking for the past five minutes and are now about to run into Sesshomaru, bye…**_

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt her body crash into something or someone. She looked up and found Sesshomaru standing before her.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru, good to see you." She blushed. He still held onto her shoulders as she stood there embarrassed. "Sorry for running into you like that, I must have been sleep walking." She felt herself become weak in his arms and yet his face seemed masked. She sighed inwardly at her own disappointment. He saw it flash through her eyes and felt a stab to his heart. He reluctantly let her go. She felt sad for a moment. But then she smiled up at him and took his hand and pulled him along with her. He was too shocked to say a word but followed her out of building. She led him to a large field filled with wildflowers. She stopped him once they reached the middle of the field.

"Is there a meaning to this little excursion." He raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed under his gaze. She sat down in the grass and followed in suit. She looked to the sky.

"Do you remember how we used to watch the sky?"

"Yes." He looked up at the sky as well.

"I wonder more now how we ended up like this."

"Like what?"

"Mad at one another. We became friends on our last journey and now we act as if we hate each other."

"I don't hold any hatred toward you."

"I don't either. I'm really sorry Sesshomaru for how I acted."

"This is hard for me to say but I also apologize for my behavior. I realize that you want something that I still am not able to give."

"I understand. I sort of talked with someone about this and I guess I was asking for too much of you. I'm just happy to know that if anything were to happen you be there." She smiled up at him.

"I may not have said it out loud but I promised to always protect you. I hope that I've done so." He looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"You have. I thank you for that." She leaning on his arm and wrapped her arms around his. He couldn't have been more shocked by all of her actions. He looked down at her but she had her eyes closed, as if content with the moment that they were sharing. "And I know how you feel, just as long as you know my feelings."

"I know that I'm not that easy to handle but I feel strong feelings toward you. I still don't understand what it is about you that stirs me so." She blushed at the thought of her actually affecting him.

"I don't understand why you even bother with me at all. I'm pushy, thoughtless and just so cold sometimes." She started to feel badly about herself. He turned fully to her. She looked up at him confused.

"You are not any of the things you believe. I believe that most of the things in you make me want to change." She blushed.

"You shouldn't say things like that. I'm just like everyone else, and if you were to change it would be because you want to." She stopped for a moment as if thinking then she smiled. "But if you were to change at all then you wouldn't be the man I fell for, would you." She leaned in and kissed his lips. She then leaned against him and sighed. He pulled her into him and lay on the grass with her still in his arms. _If anyone were to see this I'd be ruined. _He thought to himself as he felt her fall asleep on his chest. _But it's worth it to just hold her for once without the usual confrontation. I need to learn to express myself more; maybe then that Uhen would stay away from her. I still don't know why I don't trust him. I'll figure it out eventually. And how is it possible that she's been reborn, she was a completely different person. This guy Uhen knows her better than I do. What could there be about her that I haven't seen yet? Is there more to her power than her demonic? I doubt it._ He shook his head and kissed her forehead.

Hours passed and they remained there he would occasionally feel her move but otherwise she slept. He would stroke her hair every once and a while. Then her whisper broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yeah…" he said softly.

"Could I as you a hypothetical question?" she said so low that only they could hear, her voice filled with ecstasy.

"Sure."

"Let's say that I were to die tomorrow, would you resent me or the situation?" He looked down at her but found her eyes were closed.

"Why? Are you planning on going on a suicide mission tomorrow?"

"No, I was just wondering, I mean I can't stay here forever and well I don't want you to change yourself. Who you are is who I love and I'd hate to think that I caused you pain."

"When you leave I shall miss you just as I have for the past ten years."

"Will you still love me?" She could feel his heart stop for a moment.

"Yes." He said after a few passing moments. His voice never wavered or showed nervousness but his insides were flying off the wall.

"Do you think you'd love me in four hundred years?"

"Yes."

"What if you couldn't remember you loved me?"

"Trust this, if I do now then it is possible that we'll meet again and I'll see the same thing I see now." She turned on her stomach so that she was now leaning on his chest. She looked confused and he sighed.

"You just sort of said that you love me." She smiled.

"You Kagome are one in a million, and are the only woman in this world worthy of my love."

"So as you put it I am the only woman you've ever loved?"

"As always you are correct."

"When have I been correct?"

"Most of the time you have your wits about you." He gave her a small smile.

"So are you saying that the rest of the time I'm out of my mind?"

"Completely."

"Would you have me any other way?" He shook his head. "Oh look the sun is rising." He sat up with her. "Should we be getting back now? The others might be awake."

When they returned the others were eating breakfast with Shalon, who must have been about seven or so. Uhen looked up when they entered and gave Kagome a knowing look. Kagome and Sesshomaru separated and went to sit on opposite sides of the room. It wasn't because they felt uncomfortable but because they didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves then they had. Uhen gave his thanks to Shalon and they left the house to start their journey once more. Kagome and Sesshomaru led the group. The others noticed that they were acting like they did on the first journey.

"Hey, what do you think happened?" InuYasha asked Sango. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me, they did seem different this morning. Do you think that they finally forgave each other?"

"What happened anyway?" asked Miroku. Uhen listened in on their conversation.

"I thought of all people you'd know." He shook his head. "Ten years ago they got into a fight because Kagome felt that she was one sided in their odd sort of relationship. She told him that she refused to play a fool and yet he did love her then and does now. They both are so stubborn though. I'm surprised that they patched things up." Said Sango.

"But what's going to happen when she has to go back home?" They all looked at each there and then at Sesshomaru and Kagome who were talking and Kagome occasionally would laugh a little.

"Good point. Do you think that they'll fight again? I hope not."

"I wish that Shippo were here though, he'd be able to keep Kagome busy."

"He's not her little baby anymore, she must have been a little sad to know her son grew up so fast."

"Hey has anyone noticed that Koga hadn't shown up yet? We were talking while at the castle and he said he'd catch up with us."

"Has anyone also noticed that Azulu isn't here?"

"Yeah I was wondering about him."

"I thought for sure he'd want to protect Kagome."

Uhen listened to their words up until Azulu was mentioned. _Why does his name sound so familiar? For some idol reason I should know this name, or rather the meaning to it, the letters seem familiar somehow, come on think…oh no it couldn't be him could it? It couldn't be Zualuu? Damn it!_

**A/N: This should make you all wonder now. HAHA! I had so much fun writing this chapter! It was a breeze to get this all out but took forever because of my damn computer. Every once and a while it will shut off by itself so it took twice as long and every few paragraphs I had to push control S. But this should do it for now. I'm counting on getting this upgrade disc from this guy, I think I accidentally deleted a program that wasn't supposed to be deleted, so I have to reload my program to get it working again. It might take a few days to get the disc since the guy lives so far away, he works at a different hospital than my grandma and only goes to hers ever Tuesday and Wednesday. So wish me luck, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I really hope all of you like this. Oh and thanks for all the nice reviews, especially the people who write out what in particular they like, or suggest, that really helps a lot! You guys rock! **

**See you soon!**

**You know what to do!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Eleven**

**By: Mirei**

Uhen ran up to Kagome the instant that this thought hit him. The others didn't even see this sudden motion coming but once it did they were ready to learn what exactly was going through Uhen's mind.

"Are you alright Uhen?" Kagome asked when he grabbed her by the shoulders. She was a little taken aback by his actions; he usually never acted this way.

"Who is this Azulu?" Sesshomaru growled at the name. Uhen looked over his shoulder when he had heard the sound.

"He's a friend of mine that I met when I arrived back in this time, why?" He let her go and started to pace back and forth on the dirt path.

"So then he must know, damn it." He growled

"Knows what?"

"Kagome how is it possible that you didn't feel his strange energy?"

"What are you talking about?" she stood in front of him to stop his pacing. He looked down at her and for a brief moment he could see his Kagome inside of her.

"She did the same thing. How could this happen again?" he rubbed his eyes.

"Yet again I'm confused."

"Kagome, she met a man before I arrived at her village. He would come and go and I never actually met him before. Until one day when I had shown up to tell her how I felt she was with him."

"Who's him?"

"Zualuu, he is this guy you call Azulu, he must have manipulated his name a bit. She was blindsided by his attractive façade so much that she didn't even realize that he had no life force. It was as if he weren't alive at all. I could feel that the moment I had shown up. Now this Azulu might have absorbed a human or demon to hide this fact. This whole time I was looking for the wrong person."

"Who were you looking for then?"

"Zualuu told her that the mist couldn't hurt humans, but she wasn't exactly human. When he left I talked to her. We ended up fighting because she claimed that I didn't trust her judgment and didn't trust her at all. We didn't speak for a few weeks. Then when I finally went to speak to her she told me about this dream she had had about a mist and then an elderly woman came to her and told her that she was to die to save the world. But I couldn't let her do that. So I picked her up and took her far away from the village to my father's castle. She complained all the way but I refused to listen. I was foolish then. She kept telling me that she had to die, that it was the only way."

"Then why didn't you just believe her?"

"Why does the sun rise or people die? The simple fact that I loved her too much to lose her I guess."

"Then maybe this time you can prevent this from happening." She looked at him with seriousness.

"What I have been asked to do is more painful than my first death."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I really am, but some things must be done in order for others to survive." He looked down while the others wondered why Kagome called Uhen Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kagome is there a reason why you called Uhen Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked uneasily. She turned and had a shocked expression on her face. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked back at Sesshomaru's counterpart who glared at her for the first time.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot."

"Count on you to mess things up." He said stalking off toward a tree.

"Hey get back here right now!" She yelled suddenly. He stopped but didn't turn. "I said that I was sorry isn't that good enough?"

"You gave away my identity so now I must go, you know where your destiny lays now Kagome, and I knew eventually this would happen." She ran after him.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because the sages have called me back, you may tell them if you wish it but just know that after you finish with the mist you will be sent back home and they will be going to with you but will not have any memories of the events that occurred in this world." He walked past her and started for the water mirror that he had shown her in her dream.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, she wanted me to tell you that she isn't mad at you and that she still loves you. She felt that she didn't say it enough to you. She may have expected to much from you too and for that she is sorry." He turned and looked back at her.

"Tell her that I was the fool, she was worth more to me than any land or riches. She was like the very air that I breathe at this moment. I should have told her more often that I loved her. I spent most of the afterlife punishing myself for that. Tell her that I'll see her soon enough."

"Good bye I thank you for your help." She said and he smiled at her.

"I thank you for breathing, my friend." He then reached into his kimono and threw a mirror to her. "You Kagome are much like this mirror. So beautiful outside and inside you reflect your own self image to show that your inner beauty is just as radiant still. This mirror will allow you to view our lives together, me and Kagome I mean. This mirror will forever follow you into your next lives and reflect your own happiness and misfortune. It also shows you anything that you wish to see, so use it well…" He disappears without another word into his water mirror.

Kagome stood there for some time contemplating what had just happened. She knew that she would have to explain everything to her friends but now wasn't the time.

"Come on guys we need to get going." Was all she said and started to walk down the path again. No one was following though she realized. She turned around and looked at all of them. "What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome we want answers this time; you can't just expect us to believe that you don't have the answers right now. Do you remember what happened last time you tried to run things on your own." Said InuYasha who took a seat on the ground.

"I agree Kagome; you did say some strange things to Uhen or Sesshomaru? Whoever he was." Said Miroku obviously confusing himself.

Sesshomaru looked the same as always, except that everyone around him could feel his confusion dripping off of his pores. Kagome approached him and took his hand. He didn't pull away because he knew she was about to explain everything to him. He could feel it deep inside of him. But why wasn't he mad or even bother by the fact that the guy they'd been traveling with for the past few weeks was himself from another time. Usually that kind of information would freak a person out. He looked down at her and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Where should I start?" she asked him while the others listened and watched this display of affection.

"Why not give us the facts." Said Sesshomaru finally sitting down on a rock while she stood before her friends.

"Good idea. Okay let's see…" She thought it out in her head. "Okay here goes. I got a visit from a woman named Sahori, your mother Sesshomaru. She told me that I was to take care of the mist on my own. Once I die I'll be reborn back into my time, you guys also. The bad part about all of this is that once we are reborn we won't remember each other. I've been told that we'll all meet at different times. I'm supposed to meet with Sesshomaru while at school, InuYasha at a coffee shop, Sango during a fight in the court yard, Miroku saves someone for me and we become friends, Shippo at an orphanage, Koga at school, and Rin is supposed to marry my brother much later. But don't tell her that okay. It's going to happen about four years after school is over. When I left breakfast Sesshomaru's counterpart told me about our futures and how we will meet again. Sadly until Sesshomaru and I can come to a common understanding in the other time no one will gain any memories at all. It's sort of like a spell and the only way to break it is well…"she started to blush. The others were confused for the thousandth time that day.

"Well what do you have to do?" InuYasha interrupted her thoughts.

"When we meet in our time we have to kiss and profess our love otherwise 'we'll walk blindly through life without any recognition of our true lives.' Or something like that." Sesshomaru's face construed into shock. For as long as they'd known him he'd hardly ever shown any facial expressions and the thought of kissing her and saying those three words that she has yet to hear from his lips made him doubt that they'd ever truly be happy.

"So our reunion depends on you and Sesshomaru?" asked InuYasha. "We're doomed." He said dramatically.

"We'll just see what the future holds." Said Sango.

"Now here's what I've been told. Sesshomaru's other self has become a sage. These sages look over the lands. Two thousand years ago I was created by the sages to be the protector of the land. But with my presence on earth there couldn't be any feuds. Until Zualuu. He was much like Naraku except more powerful. Instead of thriving on hatred for humans he took his revenge upon the demons. He himself was born as a half demon only he had a human's body. I realize that it wasn't me literally who had been born then but I'm her reincarnation. She had the ability to change form and control the weather with her moods. She as created to be a dog demon but chose to live among humans and live as one. Sesshomaru or Uhen had been sent to her village originally to use her healing powers. Her touch could heal thousands of men. He couldn't stand her at first because he felt that she might be a danger to his race. He didn't know anything about her because she seemed so happy and peaceful. He expected someone fake. Sort of like a woman who lets herself become a play thing for men. That's how he saw her at first because many of his soldiers talked of her as if she gave away sexual favors, but what they went was that her healing was something to be seen. He watched her for a whole year in her village, trying so hard to get rid of his feelings. But found that he was falling for her. She told me that she liked him then but decided not to interfere with his business. Then one day the elders who had raised her passed away and she spend weeks crying, causing a rain and hail storm for a whole year. Then he found out about her having to die. Like you hear him say, he refused to watch her die. She never got to take care of the mist because of his actions. Zualuu changed his name to Azulu. My counterpart told me that the person who wields the mist has lost all control of it. Meaning that Azulu has been absorbed into the mist, he doesn't have his body anymore, not really. Us see we will come face to face with what looks like Azulu, except that it isn't him anymore, it was never him to begin with. I sort of suspected something but didn't think much on it then but his sent sort of reminded me of Kikyo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said InuYasha, clearly still sensitive about that subject.

"Um, InuYasha no offence or anything but she smelled like dirt and rotting bones. But she covered it well so that humans couldn't smell it." He looked at her and glared. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were still attached to her." She gave him a look that said 'I thought that we had a talk'. He huffed but stayed silent.

"So then you have to finish the journey then?" asked Sango.

"Yes I do, but you guys can come if you want. Because once it's done you'll all disappear from this time and be reborn into different lives in my time. The fates will work in our favor and bring us all back together."

"If you are sure that it is best the so be it." Said Sesshomaru who stood. "But trust that I will find you and we will work this out." He said this will little to no emotion in his voice but she understood what he was saying.

"Then I'll try and be as annoy as the first time we met." She smiled at him. "But I can't promise anything. Who knows what I'll be doing for the next eighteen years of my life. I have to grow up all over again and do school again. Then after I've done that I get all my memories back from my previous life. How exciting is that?" she said sarcastically. "At least we'll have each other again right?" The all nodded.

* * *

Off into the distance far from Kagome and the gang a demonic laugh cuts through the air. It fills the mountain tops with an echo of terror. He looks out from atop his tree and can see a group halted about seven miles from him. Then a tornado approaches the group, followed by a young man with auburn hair and a fox tail. Lastly a boy dressed as a demon exterminator. The group doesn't move at all but sets up camp, having no clue at how close they are. He finally found a way to kill them and he couldn't wait until they came upon him. But first before they would even get to him he would send his men to take care of them. He only wanted the girl who resembled Kagome. The girl he could never have. He ran off into the night thinking about the end.

**A/N: Well there you go, I have one more chapter and then I'm done! Can you believe it? I already started the sequel so when I post the final chapter to this story I'll post the sequel, which I'm calling 'The Future Looks Brighter'. **


	13. Fin

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter of this story, I'm making it long so you'd better grab a snack and sit back. Now I had a realization last night. When I wrote this story and how I portrayed Sesshomaru I made him out to be much like my friend Srdjan. I met him at the beginning of my high school experience shortly after my grandpa died and I broke up with my boyfriend. Bad times. But then a year passed and I started to really like him as more than a friend. He wasn't every emotional and hardly ever talked but with me he'd tell me things that he would never tell anyone and he felt most comfortable around me and that made me feel good. Like I mattered to him more than most people. We both ended up liking one another at different times. When he liked me I had no clue so I kept my mouth shut. But when I finally got up the nerve to tell him he had moved on. So now we're pretty good friends. During sophomore and junior year I had realized that I loved him. I've been away from him for a few months now and it's like hell. So I just thought that I'd share that will yeah so you understand why I wrote Sesshomaru as I did. I remember the first time that he showed me any real raw emotion, well two. Our birthdays were pretty close to one another, mine on January 21 and his on February 25 so the first year we were friends he had given me my first ever Metallica Cd for my birthday. He remembered that I had taken an interest in them and wanted to get me something. So I had to figure out what to get him. I thought about how he kept his drawing all scattered in his folder. So when this club I was in went on our California trip I bought him a leather sketch book. But my brother ruined it so I went to this art store that I love and got him a bigger one and he still wanted to keep the ruined one because he thinks that my little brother is so cool. Well anyway yeah so um…go ahead and read the story that I've finally about to finish!**

Chapter Twelve

By: Mirei

Kagome lay awake still, thinking about the next day. Could she handle actually placing herself in a situation that she knew would cause her death? How was it that she was calm about it? I mean any other person would find this thought unsettling but it didn't seem to unhinge her sanity. Her mind was set on other matters.

She was looking forward to the prospects of meeting her friends and starting over her life. Her first life had been a disaster and because of time travel she had done poorly on her exams in high school and couldn't get into Tokyo University like she wanted. Instead she went to Sanyo University, which was the sister school to TU. It was for the students who couldn't get into TU but had good enough grades to go to a university. She couldn't complain though, she did own her own businesses and was very successful in life. But when she thought of her life up to this point she couldn't find one time that she'd actually been happy. Until this moment. She had everything that she could ever want and that was where she was in her musings.

She would have to give this entire world up because of Azulu. He had been her friend, or so she thought. How was it possible that someone so sweet natured could turn into something so evil? Maybe it was her naive nature, but for a brief time she had believed so strongly in his friendship. It could be because she at the time wanted some sort of attention from a male. But then she would have killed him in the forest if it hadn't been for the fact that he knew her. Plus he wasn't any real threat to her in the first place.

Death was unfair. She remembered when her best friend died. Only she wasn't there for her. She knew about her best friends pregnancy but couldn't do anything for her or even be there for her. Uri had died while giving birth and the baby was given to an orphanage. Kagome remembered that day, she was only sixteen and she had come back to her house. Her mother was standing in the kitchen cutting up some carrots. When Kagome walked in her mother pulled her into a hug and told her that Uri, her friend had passed on. Ten years had passed since that day, and she only now thought of it. She never told anyone about it and kept her mind from wandering off to those thoughts. Uri had been her friend since childhood and was like the sister that she'd never had. But still she couldn't tell Uri about her time traveling and about InuYasha or Sesshomaru or any of her friends. Uri wasn't in her little circle of friends, but went to a different school completely. Their moms had been collage roommates and figured that their children would be able to become fast friends. But sadly Uri's mother died of cancer shortly after they turned fourteen and Uri had to live with her father. He was rather disappointed in her getting pregnant. Uri never told her father about how her boyfriend at the time had forced himself on her and raped her. Uri had always wanted to keep that to herself and only revealed this to Kagome.

She turned over and watched the fire, missing her childhood friend. It was sort of symbolic really if you thought about it. Her best friend dies and so does all of her adolescents. She wondered what ever happened to the child. Was she safe and warm with a loving family? She shook her head and looked to the sky. Sleep wasn't going to be kind to her, so she sat up and went over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. He was actually sleeping. She wondered if he would mind her sitting down beside him. His body warmth made her feel better. He knew she was there but didn't say anything. He half expected her to come over, since tonight would be the last night that they'd be together. Tomorrow they would meet up with Azulu or Zualuu whoever he was and then they'd all have to start their lives from the beginning again.

She leaned against his arm and let his scent fill her senses. Something about his scent seemed to draw her to him. It made her want him so, but knew better than to say anything. He knew how she felt about him without saying a word and she preferred it that way. What was the point in complicating the situation? Maybe in the next life he'll be less afraid to express how he felt. And by then she'd be ready. She allowed his scent to take her off into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru sat there for sometime listening to her breathing and her heart beat. It was much like a song to his ears, and it was one that he could never tire from. With each beat would come an exhale of breath in perfect motion. He sometimes wondered what she thought, if she thought at all about him. Or if there was someone else occupying her thoughts. Sometimes he wondered why it would matter to him at all, he wasn't her mate and he refused to stake a claim upon her and force her to be forever his. She might not even be the same person when the meet up in their next life. She might turn out to be a total wench or even worse. He was sure that the fates would push them back together, it seemed that it was destined that they'd be together, but maybe it wasn't fair to just assume this. Fate and Destiny. They were the same thing wrapped up in pretty colored paper. But no matter how it was unraveled they'd still be the same tired old thing. He wasn't quite sure why it bothered him so that a bunch of sages got to decide what he did with his life after the battle. Maybe he didn't want to be reborn. But then he'd have to wait four hundred years just to see Kagome again. And if she couldn't remember him then it wouldn't matter too much whether he lived or died. What was the point in living in a world where the only person to capture him so wouldn't be allowed in his life? He shook his head and cleared out all of the cob webs.

Koga watched then with mild amusement. He couldn't believe that of all people Sesshomaru would fall for Kagome. He had also fallen for her at one time but now he had his own family. He knew the reasoning behind Sesshomaru's interest in Kagome but he couldn't quite put together exactly how it happened. If he had met Sesshomaru before he joined the group then he would have thought that the guy had no emotions at all. But then there was this guy who could care for Kagome and really respect her. He thought that if she had ended up with InuYasha she would have been miserable. InuYasha was now his friend but he knew him well enough to see that he couldn't make her happy. He still had a lot of growing up to do. Sesshomaru privately understood her and Koga could see their common bond to each other. It wasn't as if they were mates or anything but he had watched them all night and could see how Sesshomaru cared for her. When he had arrived that day they explained what was going on and at first he was furious with what Kagome had to do. But then when she mentioned that they would all e able to be together again it was something he looked forward to.

He watched as Kagome shifted on Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru seemed a bit uncomfortable but didn't move or show his discomfort. Kagome smiled slightly and held onto his arm like a teddy bear. He could see that she found some sort of comfort with his presence one that he could never have provided her. Maybe it was maturity kicking in but he suddenly realized that Kagome may have been special to him but now she was something for him to protect. He looked at her once more and could see her happiness flowing off of her face like a fresh waterfall.

Sango could feel Miroku's breath on her neck it was obvious to her that he was asleep. If they were to meet in a whole new time would they still be the same? Would their child also exist? She gripped onto his arms, which could be found around her waist. Ten years have passed and she still loved him so. She had always loved him but finally having him was like breathing for the first time. She sighed and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru could feel eyes on him, many in fact. He would have opened then and glared but then Kagome would wake up and he would rather her sleep for the night. Tomorrow she had something to finish and if he could help in any way he would. She must have been tired, since they started their journey she skipped out on sleep most of the time. He never understood why she did this but thought to ask before morning. He had his own theories on her misplaced sleep. The main one was that she was afraid that something would attack while she was asleep, but maybe that was completely off. He looked down at Kagome and sighed. For the life of him he would never understand how something so perfect as Kagome could love a creature like him.

**

* * *

**

_Kagome looked around her and knew exactly where she was. It was the same dreamscape that she was always brought to. She just wondered who would be presenting themselves this time. She had always met someone during sleep and that was the reason she tried to stay awake. What more could she need to know? Maybe it was Sahori again. But then she would have just sent her a mental message. Sighing she headed for the village ahead. It was larger than the one that Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked over, it had many more houses and the lord's home was huge. The next thing that caught her attention was a young girl being chased by a half demon. He looked much like InuYasha except for his hair color. The girl ran past Kagome laughing as the half demon followed. She turned on her heel and followed them also. _

_When she caught up with them the half demon was sitting up in a tree while the girl stood below looking angry._

"_InuYasha that isn't fair! I still don't know how to climb trees." She whined and stuck her lip out in a pout._

"_Stop your pouting Kagome and get up here; if you want to play tag then you'll have to catch me." _

"_But I'm not strong enough." He stopped for a moment and then looked down at her. _

"_Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't be able to out run me."_

"_Kahoru told me that it was because of my origin."_

"_What do you mean?" He jumped down for the tree and sat down like a cat next to his friend. _

"_She said that I was a gift from the sages."_

"_Is that possible?"_

"_Yeah, the sages of this world watch over us all. They take the good souls to their kingdom and give them a new life."_

"_Then how are you a gift from the sages?"_

"_That's what Kahoru calls it. I don't have any parents. I don't think that I ever really did."_

"_What about Kahoru and Akio? Aren't they your parents?"_

"_Yes and no. They told me years ago when I was just three or four that I was created by the sages." He looked confused._

"_Can they do that?" _

"_I guess so. What shocks me the most is that I'm not human."_

"_Then what are you?" He looked at her and sniffed the air as if trying to figure it out._

"_I am a dog demon, but was given the power to change my form."_

"_Then why would you choose to be human?" _

"_Because then no one would question why I'm here."_

"_But don't you feel like you're just hiding?"_

"_Sometimes, but I feel comfortable like I am. Plus I have you as my friend so the world is great." She smiled at him and he did the same. _

"_You know Kagome just when I think you make since you go and throw something in that completely confuses me." She punched his arm._

"_You're it!" She dashed off into the forest with him running after her. _

_Kagome laughed at their antics and went back toward the village. For some reason it was vital for her to come here at this one time. Maybe somewhere in this reenactment she could find it. But sadly all she found were a few children running about, elderly people perched in front of their homes and people doing work. The normal things that you would find in a functioning village. Then the InuYasha and her younger counterpart ran past her. InuYasha must still have been it. But as he past her he dropped something. She bent down to see if she could pick it up and she could. It was a bracelet made out of yarn. Through it there were bits of different colors and then the words 'friends forever' trailing toward the end to the part where the two pieces met. She clasped it in her hand as InuYasha came back to where she was. _

"_Are you sure you dropped it here?" her young self asked looking around the ground for the bracelet._

"_Yeah I felt something here and then I didn't feel my bracelet anymore."_

"_I could always make you a new one."_

"_But I liked that one, it had the spell you placed on it."_

"_Don't worry even without it we'll always be friends."_

"_But what if you get married?"_

"_We'll still be friends."_

"_Okay then, you're it." He poked her in the arm and ran off toward the lord's house. _

"_Hey I'm telling on you InuYasha!" she yelled and ran after him._

Kagome looked down at the bracelet and then felt a jolt on her arm. She opened her eyes and looked around her.

"What's going on?" she asked Sesshomaru who was shaking her arm.

"Its morning, we need to get started on the rest of our journey." She nodded and stood but then went over to InuYasha who was dusting himself off. "Um InuYasha."

"Yeah." He said a little confused.

"Um here." She held out the bracelet in her hands. He looked down at it then at her.

"What's that?"

"It's a bracelet; here give me your hand." He held out his hand to her and she placed the bracelet around his wrist. He looked down at it and read what it said.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She smiled up at him.

"Because you're such a good friend, plus it belongs to you."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story come on let's go."

They had traveled for hours, until they came upon the thing they'd been searching for. It was the simplest thing in the world. What stood before them was a tree stump, except that this particular one was a different color; purple. Kagome was the only one who could feel the power coming from the stump. She had everyone step back while she approached it. She stood in front of it and looked down on the surface.

"Come out now and face me." She spoke to the center of the surface. At first nothing happened. She folded her arms and huffed.

"Don't pout Kagome dear, it's very annoying." Came Azulu's voice. She stepped back a little. The others gasped when the mist appeared before Kagome. "It's so nice to see you Kagome." He reached out his hand from the mist and grabbed her by the neck. She muttered something under her breath and the others couldn't move. She pretended that he was hurting her, which earned her with a chuckle.

"Let go!" She yelled but he gripped onto her tighter.

"Why don't you show the world Kagome who you really are." She didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He stepped out from the mist and held her by her shoulders, feet dangling a foot from the ground.

"Why are you hiding who you really are?" Damn he must have known then. But she couldn't change her form could she?

"I don't know how to change back." She admitted to him. He looked shocked by her sudden confession.

"You are so foolish. I don't believe you Kagome." He dropped her on the ground and scanned the group behind her. They were all trying to get to Kagome but couldn't. He raised an eye brow. Then his eyes landed on the only demon in the group. Koga. Then shot from Koga to Sesshomaru. He growled. Sesshomaru looked a little shocked by his actions. "How dare you show your face you damn dog!" he yelled a Sesshomaru who took it as an insult. He started to bang on what he found was Kagome's barrier.

"Trapped." Kagome said and Sesshomaru became stiff. He looked at her, eyes filled with sadness. She mouthed an apology.

"I demand to know why of all the demons in the world you had to choose him!" he yelled at Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stood and brushed herself off.

"You belonged to me. That dog stole your heart from me and I want what's mine!" she looked over at Sesshomaru for a second and then back at Azulu.

"I don't remember ever belonging to you."

"It was two thousand years ago, you and I had spent years together, but then that dog over there came into the village and you completely forgot about me. You were promised to me! Kahori and Aiko told me that you would be my mate and I refuse to allow that dog to keep you."

"Hey I'm not so piece of material that you can trade off. I'm a human being and I refuse to be told who I may love. I believe that you and I were nothing more than friends in the first place Zualuu." He looked taken aback by her words.

"How could you love a man who will never tell you he loves you?" he asked. "I love you Kagome and yet you refuse my love. Tell me Kagome why you waste all of your feelings on someone like him?" He stepped near her so that they were only a few inches from each other.

"It's something that can't be explained. You can't just explain love, it doesn't work that way. But how I feel for him is between us and doesn't concern you at all." She glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"Then you must parish along with your friends for you decision." This was it; this was the moment that she'd been waiting for. She closed her eyes and called upon her counterpart. She had a conversation with her shortly before Koga had arrived. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Zualuu was shocked. But then a smirk graced his face. Her long hair felt different. She waved it around her and then touched it, it was soft. She looked down at her hands and found marks on them. She touched her face and then ears to feel that both were pointed. She turned her head to the side to see a five foot long black tail trailing behind her. She lifted it with little difficulty and swished it around. Then the last thing she noticed was her clothes, they were black.

"How's that?" she asked him. He almost lost his composure.

"It just makes it easier to kill you." He then disappeared. He had made a decision before they arrived, instead of having his army attack he'd rather get it over with right away so that he could claim the lands. The mist that had surrounded him now reappeared and started to come toward her. She watched as it surrounded her looking for a place to attack. This was the end. She looked over at her friends once more, her eyes then landed on Sesshomaru, she mouthed something to him and he did the same. She smiled warmly at him and blinked back her tears. She turned her head back toward the mist and felt it enter her body. She could feel the mist turn into liquid as it entered her veins. Once it shut down her system it would be trapped.

She could feel her body start to fall over, become weak. But something caught her body. She looked around her but didn't see anyone near her. It was as if she was floating above the ground.

**

* * *

**

Before he could blink she was gone, as if she never existed at all. One moment her body was floating and then without any warning it disappeared. But before he could think he felt himself being pulled through a hole. In this hole he couldn't see anything. All of his companions were nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Um…well there you go. LOL sorry that it was super lame but hey I finally can say I finished a story! WooHoo! Now that I've finished this you can move on to my sequel, which might suck, but it's worth checking out right? Well I hope all of you will read it. I think I told you the name of my story but it's called 'The Future Looks Brighter' I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please review k. I'd like to know what you thought of my story as a whole. Then after you've read this go and check out my sequel**!


End file.
